Ángel Caído
by chibi-kitsune chan
Summary: Es una idea un poco loca.Kurama y Kuronue se conocen cuando son niños,pero por azares del destino dejan de verse,después de muchos años se vuelven a encontrar y se dan cuanta de que entre ellos puede existir algo más que amistad. KuramaXKuronue
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!

Como verán voy a comenzar un nuevo fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen sus opiniones. Esta vez se trata de un fic Youko Kurama y mi lindo Kuronue. Como lo dice el summary, es una de las versiones que tengo sobre la forma en que se conocieron Kurama y Kuronue, se que cada quién debe tener una idea distinta, espero que ésta les guste.

La historia está dedicada a todas las fans de Kuronue y a las que me pidieron hacer un fic de ellos.

Nota: los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi

Advertencia: Este fic contiene relaciones Hombre/Hombre, si no te gusta no leas.

Parejas: Youko/Kuronue

**Ángel Caído**

**Capítulo 1**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los débiles pasos de un pequeño se escucharon a mitad de la noche seguidos de otros no muy lejos más rápidos y más pesados que los primeros. En medio de aquel silencio, lo único que podía escucharse eran los débiles sollozos que dejaba escapar por el dolor punzante que sentía en uno de sus bracitos. Sus pies lastimados por el contacto contra las piedras del suelo hacían que fuera más lento, se daba cuenta de su mala suerte al haber salido de su casa olvidando ponerse algo para protegerlos, por la prisa, por la necesidad de escapar de aquél que ahora lo seguía gritando y maldiciendo su nombre.

Ya no aguantaba más, estaba cansado, sus pequeñas piernas habían perdido su fuerza y el solo tener la luz de la luna para observar el eterno camino de ese bosque tan espeso no le ayudaba.

Sin fuerzas ya, se dio por vencido, se detuvo cerca del tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer al suelo apretando con la mano la herida en su brazo que no dejaba de sangrar. Ahí esperaría a que llegara ese hombre y lo castigara por haber desobedecido otra vez. De sus ojos dorados comenzaron a salir lagrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro, cuando una una nueva punzada en su herida lo hizo cerrarlos al instante.

Cada vez más cerca escuchaba los gritos de aquél que decía ser su padre.

DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO? YA VERÁS, UNA VEZ QUE TE ENCUENTRE LAMENTARÁS HABERME DESOBEDECIDO!-

Lentamente dobló sus piernas y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, estaba seguro que ese sería el final de su corta vida cuando una vocecita a su lado lo hizo levantar la mirada.

oye, ven conmigo-

Trató de ver a la persona que le hablaba pero con la luna detrás de ella y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas lo único que podía ver era una pequeña sombra un tanto extraña, parecía un niño, como él, pero había algo en su silueta que lo hacía verse completamente extraño.

vamos, confía en mí, apresúrate o nos encontrarán- volvió a escuchar la voz que lo llamaba y vió ante el una pequeña mano extendida invitandolo a levantarse.

El pequeño de ojos dorados levantó su mano y al entrar en contacto con la otra algo en su interior le dijo que ahora estaría a salvo y que podía confiar en la persona frente a él. Un nuevo grito, ahora mucho más cerca lo hizo reaccionar y se lavantó de un salto.

TE MATARÉ MALDITO ZORRO-

Se paralizó al escuchar tal amenaza pero al momento sintió como lo jalaban de la mano obligándolo a correr. Se dejó llevar, pero sus pies le dolían mucho y practicamente estaba siendo arrastrado por el otro pequeño. Dio un respiro de alivió cuando se detuvieron frente a una enorme laguna que reflejaba la luna llena en su superficie.

sabes nadar?- le preguntó la pequeña sombra negra, aún con la luz de la luna no podía reconocer a su acompañante, había llorado mucho y sus ojos le ardían. Ante la pregunta solo asintió con la cabeza.

bien, porque tendremos que cruzar para que ese youkai no encuentre tu rastro- sin esperar otro comentario lo tomó de la mano otra vez y se adentraron en la fría laguna.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado la pequeña sombra quiso comenzar a correr otra vez pero notó resistencia por la otra parte.

qué pasa?- le preguntó

yo...no puedo correr más, mis pies, me duelen mucho- cerró los ojos apenado

toma- escuchó y al levantar la vista se encontró con unas sandalias negras frente a él -espero que te queden bien, están un poco gastadas pero protegerán tus pies mientras llegamos-

Al ver que el chico de ojos dorados no hacía nada se agachó y trató de ponerselas.

debemos apresurarnos, no te preocupes, falta poco-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama-

qué es lo que quieres ahora?-

nada, solo que ha estado muy pensativo, te sucede algo malo?-

no es nada- le respondió fríamente -ahora vete-

pero...-

HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS-

Se alejo asustado del kitsune y se levantó de la cama donde hacía poco había pasado un momento increíble, se colocó lentamente su vestimenta color violeta y acomodó su cabello negro ondulado. Cuando ya estaba dispuesto a irse se volvió hacia el kitsune que aún seguía sentado en la cama apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo y fijó en él sus ojos negros.

algún día te cansarás de solo tener sexo-

Kurama se levantó dejando ver su cuerpo carente de prenda alguna que lo cubriera y se acercó al otro youkai.

tienes razón, ya me cansé de tener sexo...pero contigo, AHORA VETE Y NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS-

Sin consideración alguna lo empujó fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta al instante, sabría lo que vendría ahora, el youkai de cabello negro le suplicaría perdón por su atrevimiento, sonrió ironicamente al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Kurama, perdóname, no quise hablar de más, no volverá a pasar lo prometo, dejame estar cerca de tí, aunque sea solo para tener sexo-

El aludido cerró los ojos y suspiró fastidiado, se dirigió hacia la cama y se volvió a recostar. Ya estaba harto de esos arranques de todos sus amantes, aún no entendían que él nunca iba a darles más que solo sexo. Siempre terminaba igual, ellos tratando de entrometerse en su vida y él echandolos de ella a patadas.

Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios y esas imágenes vovlieron a aparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

listo! Estás mejor?- preguntó terminando de curar las heridas del pequeño zorro

hai-

bien, tienes hambre? Yo sí, ahora vuelvo-

Los ojos dorados no dejaban de observar a su salvador. Era tan solo un niño, igual que él y al parecer también estaba solo. Lo miró mientras se acercaba a la fogata que había encendido y cocinaba algo que parecía ser la pierna de algún youkai.

Ahora entendía porque cuando lo vió por primera vez se le hizo extraño, de su espalda salían dos alas negras, tan negras como su cabello. Ahora estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en una piedra, dejó de mirar al otro chibi y observó a su alrededor, estaban en una cueva, no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente alejada como para no ser encontrados.

ya está- le dijo el pequeño youkai alado frente a él extendiéndole un trozo de carne -espero que te guste, es lo único que pude conseguir hoy-

El zorrito tomó lo que le ofrecían y después de verlo por un rato se decidió a probarlo. No estaba mal, después de todo no había comido en todo el día.

y...cuál es tu nombre?-

qué?- le respondió el zorro levantando la mirada y dejando de comer

el mío es Kuronue, y el tuyo?-

Ku...Kurama-

mucho gusto. Quién te perseguía?-

Kurama bajó la mirada

mi padre, pero no pienso volver con él-

Kuronue abrió los ojos sorprendido

tu padre! Él era el que gritaba todas esas palabras?-

Kurama solo asintió.

no te sientas mal, yo no conocí a mis padres, pero me las he arreglado muy bien viviendo solo. Y por qué te perseguía?- le preguntó comiendo el ultimo trozo de carne que le quedaba.

Los ojos de Kurama comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, algo que para el otro chibi no pasó desapercibido.

porque en donde vivo no hay un solo zorro parecido a mí, a los amigos de mi padre les gustan los zorros plateados así que él me deja solo con ellos para que...-

oye! Tienes una cola!-

Lo interrumpió el youkai con alas acercándose a él.

sí, todos los zorros tenemos una- le respondió no entendiendo su emoción, para él eso era lo más normal del mundo

y orejas!- le dijo comenzando a tocar las orejitas de su nuevo amigo

Kurama se alejó de él más sorprendido que antes.

pero qué nunca habías visto un youko?-

no- le respondió sonriendo -eso es lo que eres?-

pues claro, tengo orejas y cola, ves?- le dijo al mismo tiempo que movía sus orejitas y agitaba su cola de un lado a otro

que bien! Como me gustaría tener unas-

hablas en serio?- le preguntó Kurama volviendo a acercarse al pequeño youkai

por supuesto, tus orejas deben ser muy útiles para escuchar a tus enemigos cuando se acercan, y tu cola sería un buen distractor-

El pequeño youko tan solo se le quedó mirando. Hasta ahora nadie le había dicho algo parecido, los amigos de su padre le decían que era hermoso pero en sus ojos solo veía lujuria y el deseo de aprovecharse de él. Pero ahora veía los ojos azules del chibi youkai y no veía nada de eso, al contrario, solo veía inocencia, sinceridad y una verdadera emoción por lo que estaba diciendo. Por un momento olvidó la tristeza que lo embargaba hace un momento y devolvió la sonrisa que el youkai de ojos azules le ofrecía.

sabes? A mi me gustaría tener alas como tú para irme volando a un lugar lejano y nunca volver-

hmmm...pues ahora no puedo volar, aún estoy aprendiendo, pero te propongo algo-

El pequeño zorro lo escuchaba atentamente curioso.

cuando aprenda a volar nos iremos lejos de aquí, no te preocupes, yo te llevaré, a mí tampoco me gusta este lugar. Mientras, tus orejas pueden ser de gran ayuda, podremos escapar de los youkai peligrosos antes de que nos encuentren, estás de acuerdo?-

pero a donde iremos?-

no lo sé, pero eso sí, debe ser un lugar alto, donde pueda sentirse el aire y donde haya muchas rosas- le dijo giñándole un ojo

rosas? Te gustan las rosas?-

sí, me encantan, lo malo es que es muy difícil encontrarlas, puede decirse que hay muy pocas de ellas aquí en el Makai, este lugar no es muy agradable para que florezca algo tan hermoso-

Kurama lo miraba realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que alguien tan pequeño pudiera hablar así. Kuronue se dió cuenta de la mirada que se dirigía hacia él y sonrió apenado.

lo siento, a veces hablo mucho-

no importa, me agradas-

Entonces, trato hecho?- le preguntó extendiéndole la mano

trato hecho- se estrecharon las manitas sellando el trato

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

maldición!- dijo incorporandose, al parecer esa noche no iba a poder dormir. Los golpes en la perta y el molesto llanto de hace un momento había terminado.

_seguro se cansó...como todos- _pensó meláncolicamente, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión -_mejor así, todos son unos entrometidos- _

Resignado a no dormir esa noche se vistió con una túnica de un ligero tono dorado que hacía juego con sus ojos y salió por la ventana.

Caminó sin rumbo durante algún tiempo, pensó en regresar pero algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir caminando. Se detuvo en seco al notar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

una laguna- fijó su vista en el cielo disfrutando la calma que en ese momento se sentía, algo extraño en el Makai, sobre todo a esa hora de la noche. La luz de la luna bañaba su rostro y hacía brillar las hermosas hebras plateadas de su cabello.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando un sonido lo detuvo. Puso sus sentidos alerta y sus orejas comenzaron a trabajar tratando de escuchar algo que le indicara la presencia de algún peligro.

Lo escuchó otra vez, un débil quejido se dejó oír, caminó despacio buscando de donde provenía hasta que lo encontró, detrás de un arbusto estaba un youkai en el suelo de espaladas. Kurama esperó un momento pensando que podía tratarse de una trampa, lo observó bien, luego se dió cuenta de que al parecer estaba mal herido pues había un charco de sangre debajo de él.

Algo que no dejó desapercibido fueron las alas que se dejaban ver.

alas?- el corazón de Kurama comenzó a latir rapidamente. Las tocó delicadamente, estaban muy maltratadas.

El Youko lo volteó despacio y lo que vió lo sorprendió. El youkai tenía una profunda herida en el pecho que no dejaba de sangrar y tenía golpes en todo su cuerpo. Le tomó el pulso y se sintió aliviado al notar que aún estaba vivo.

_tengo que apurarme, de lo contrario no aguantará más tiempo- _sin pensarlo más lo tomó en sus brazos cuidando de no lastimarlo más y corrió su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama mira!-

El pequeño youko se giró a ver el motivo por el que su amigo lo llamaba.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su encuentro y ya se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. El chibi youkai de cabello negro agitaba sus alitas y se elevaba en el aire a una corta distancia del suelo.

increíble!- exclamó moviendo su cola mientras se acercaba a su amigo quien volvía a tocar el suelo.

pronto lograré volar más alto, ya lo verás- le dijo sonriendo

eso espero. Házlo otra vez Kuro-chan-

Kuronue comenzó a elevarse de nuevo cuando una voz se dejó oir detrás de ellos.

ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁS, POR FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!-

Kuronue cayó sentado al suelo por el susto tan solo para ver como su amigo era tomado del brazo por otro youkai que al parecer también era un zorro, pues tenía orejas y cola parecidas a las de Kurama, solo que éstas eran de un color café oscuro.

creíste que ibas a escapar de mí verdad? Vámonos, y ya verás lo que te espera cuando lleguemos- lo jaló fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo sin importarle las suplicas del zorrito.

NO, DÉJAME NO QUIERO IR-

Kurama trataba de zafarse pero el zorro era más fuerte.

Kuronue, desesperado por ayudar a su amigo corrió hacia el zorro y lo mordió en la pierna.

SUÉLTAME- de una patada el pequeño Kuronue salió disparado chocando contra un árbol cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

KURO-CHAN!-gritó Kurama pero ya era tarde, su padre se lo llevaba sin poder hacer nada por su amigo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando cerró la puerta del que ahora era su hogar, elevó levemente su youki para volver a protegerlo con sus plantas.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y recostó en su cama al youkai alado. (N/A: no sé qué tipo de casas existían en el Makai así que imaginen una casa…se acuerdan el capítulo donde aparece Shigure cuando va a colocarle el Jagan a Hiei? Pues bueno, imaginen una casa parecida solo que de dos pisos ok?)

Desabrochó las cintas del chaleco negro descubriéndole el pecho dejando ver la profunda herida. Con un paño mojado con agua tibia comenzó a limpiarla quitando la sangre que se deslizaba lentamente. Cuando estuvo limpia se levantó y buscó unas plantas curativas que él usaba para esos casos. Remojando las plantas en el agua las colocó sobre la herida y, después, con mucho cuidado, cubrió con una venda que apretó suavemente para que el corte cerrara. Después, continuó con sus alas. Estaban muy lastimadas, las limpió y vendó también.

Ante esta acción el youkai dejó escapar una débil queja.

Kurama le limpió la sangre que tenía en el rostro y observó sus delicadas facciones. Le quitó el cabello rebelde que caía sobre su frente y le acarició la mejilla delicadamente.

serás tú? No me estaré equivocando?-

El youkai herido dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el zorro seguía acariciándolo. Kurama se tomó la libertad de observarlo detenidamente.

Estaba muy pálido, su ropa algo gastada. El chaleco y pantalón negro que usaba contrastado con su palidez le daban un aspecto hermoso, parecía hecho de procelana. La ropa pegada a su cuerpo moldeaba muy bien su figura. Acarició los cabellos negros que se esparcían por la almohada.

eres tú, Kuronue?-

Continuará…

N/A: Qué les ha parecido? Si les gustó por favor envíen sus opiniones, y si no les gustó pues también, para ver si lo continúo o no.

Sayonara!


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Despertó perezosamente dejando ver sus ojos dorados y brillantes. Se incorporó y se dió cuenta de que no estaba en su cama sino en uno de los muebles que formaban su sala. Recordó la razón y rapidamente fue a ver el estado de salud de su huesped. Al entrar en su habitación se acercó a la cama. El youkai estaba en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un poco. Esto extrañó al zorro, pero se asustó al ver como el youkai respiraba agitadamente, como si le faltara aire, y al acercarse más notó su rostro perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor y en sus mejillas se podía ver un ligero tono carmesí. Tocó su frente con la mano y notó que tenía una fiebre muy alta.

_no puedo dejarlo así_-

Lo cargó y salió con él de su casa. Caminaba presuroso hasta llegar a la laguna donde la noche pasada lo había encontrado. Le quitó la ropa y lentamente se sumergió con él en el agua. Pero no estaba tan fría como esperaba.

Al contacto con el frío el youkai alado se estremeció y de manera inconsciente se abrazó al cuerpo que lo sostenía.

_-espero que esta temperatura sea suficiente- _pensó girando su rostro, tratándo de concetrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo desnudo que sostenía. Y no es que le diera verguenza ver a alguien sin ropa, había visto a varios demonios a lo largo de su vida, pero ese caso era distinto, lo principal era que se recuperara.

Permanecieron dentro del agua por un tiempo hasta que Kurama consideró que era prudente salir. Lo vistió y regresó a casa con el youkai en sus brazos. Lo volvió a recostar, le cambió las vendas y lo cubrió con algunas mantas.

al parecer la fiebre ya está bajando- dijo el kitsune tocando su frente. Lo observó detenidamente. Su rostro pálido enmarcado por su cabello negro.

hermoso contraste- murmuró. Iba a alejarse cuando reparó en algo que no había visto. Tomó con cuidado el brazo del youkai dormido y lo examinó. En sus muñecas tenía unas heridas, aunque no de gravedad. Eran unas marcas rojas, como si lo hubieran sujetado fuertemente con algo.

qué habrás pasado...Kuro-chan- dijo en voz baja y dejando ver una media sonrisa al pronunciar de esa manera el nombre del youkai.

Dio la vuelta y salió para secarse y cambiarse de ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, los párpados le pesaban y le costaba trabajo enfocar la vista. Cuando lo logró se encontró recostado en una suave cama, en una habitación completamente blanca bastante lujosa, o al menos eso le pareció al ver un espejo de cuerpo completo tallado en madera muy elegante, un armario de la misma calidad y varios adornos más, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un sombrero bastante extraño colgado en un perchero junto al armario. Parecía de piel pero estaba adornado con una cola peluda café.

_pero que sombrero más extraño-_ pensó

Trató de sentarse y a pesar del dolor que sintió en su pecho lo logró. Quiso mover sus alas pero fue inútil, eso sí le molestó, estaban caídas hacia los lados y las sentía adormecidas. Se dió cuenta de que estaban vendadas.

_al parecer alguien ha cuidado de mí...tan mal me veía que otro youkai sintió lastima por mí? Eso es nuevo, debe ser un youkai muy extraño, cualquiera me hubiera dejado morir-_ El recuerdo de su ataque lo vino a su mente.

logré escapar- exclamó sonriendo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejando ver la silueta del zorro plateado quien al ver que su invitado ya estaba despierto se quedó parado tan solo esperando alguna reacción.

El youkai no dijo nada, tan solo se le quedó viendo, estudiándolo de arriba a abajo.

_-orejas, cola y cabello...plateado?- _pensó

veo que ya despertaste- le dijo el zorro tranquilamente

hai..tú hiciste esto?- le preguntó señalando los vendajes de su cuerpo

si no lo hacía ibas a morir- dijo tranquilamente acercándose al pie de la cama

arigatou-

cuando te encuentres mejor, podrás irte- dijo el kitsune ignorando el agradecimiento y dandose la vuelta para marcharse

matte!- le pidió haciendo que el zorro se detuviera y se volviera a mirarlo

cuál es tu nombre?-

...-

eres tú Kurama?-

...-

soy yo, Kuronue, me recuerdas?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Kurama recordaba muy bien

me llamo Kurama, pero no te conozco- mintió

La sonrisa del youkai alado se borró y los ojos azules reflejaron decepción

de verdad no me recuerdas?- le volvió a preguntar algo triste

ya te dije que no, acaso debería hacerlo?-

La voz fría y carente de emoción de Kurama entristeció aún más al youkai que bajó la mirada.

no, supongo que no-

Sin decir nada Kurama se giró y salió de la habitación. Al salir se recargó en la puerta y dio un suspiro.

_-lo siento- _pensó alejandose de la habitación

Continuará...

**N/A:**

Hola! Qué les ha parecido el capítulo, les gustó?

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y me animaron para continuarlo, prometo terminarlo, aunque me tarde un poquito.

**Reviews**

**Tincgana**: eso sí que no me lo había dicho nadie, pero me alegra ser la primera en recibir un review tuyo, espero que no sea el último.

**Youko Hikari**: Me alegra saber que vas a leer mi fic de principio a fin, espero que te guste este capítulo y no te vayas a arrepentir de lo que me escribiste jeje.

**Hana Black**: por supuesto que voy a continuarlo, eso si les sigue gustando claro. El papá de Kurama era un enfermo mental, mira que hacerle de cosas a mi zorrito, pero no te preocupes, no le fue tan bien en la vida ;)

**Atemu no Kitsune**: Mil gracias por tus palabras, no me considero una gran escritora pero se hace lo que se puede. Coincido contigo, Kuronue es lo máximo!

**Angelblack**: Tienes toda la razón, no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, pero a mí me encanta, bueno, más bien me gustan todos los fics en donde salga Kuronue.

**Sayume**: gracias, trato de narrar lo mejor que puedo, pero eso es cuestión de práctica, he leído fics increíbles y espero mejorar mi forma de escribir para que los míos sean mejor cada vez. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ah! Se me olvidaba, le di las gracias a mi hermana de tu parte y dijo que debería aprender a ti, no que yo nunca le di las gracias por decirme lo de la página, jeje. Justo ahora está a lado de mí asegurándose que te escriba eso. Por suerte mi hermana y yo compartimos los mismos gustos por el anime, yaoi, etc. es una lástima, creo que en tu caso no sea así, lo bueno es que tienes a alguien con quien compartir tus gustos ;) bueno, espero que no te hayan molestado mis palabras y pienses que me meto en lo que no me importa. Si tienes tiempo espero que me dejes tu opinión del capítulo ok?

**Kari Ishikawa**: claro que no hay problema, al contrario, me agrada que consideres mis fics para tu web, puedes subir todos los que escriba, en realidad me siento honrada, además así hay más gente que los pueda leer. Ya he visitado tu web y debo felicitarte, está muy bien y muy completa. Bueno, ya te lo pedí cuando firmé el libro de visitas, pero lo haré de nuevo por si no lo viste¡¡¡¡pon imágenes de Kuronue, siiiiiii!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de verlo salir Kuronue se quedó sin poder creer aún lo que había escuchado.

_-- no me recuerda, pero yo creí que éramos amigos -- _pensaba tristemente _--bueno, no lo culpo, estuvimos juntos muy poco tiempo como para que después de tantos años se acuerde de mí-_

Frunció el ceño y tocó la herida en su pecho.

lo mejor será que me vaya, solo estoy causando lástima- se levantó despacio dejando escapar una queja por el dolor. Aún así se puso de pie y apoyándose en la cama se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Caminó despacio hasta llegar al pie de unas escaleras.

lo que me faltaba, escaleras-

Con algo de esfuerzo bajó las escaleras sostendiéndose del barandal para no caer. Cuando llegó al último escalón lo asaltó un mareo y se tambaleó. Cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el golpe contra el suelo, pero éste nunca llegó.

pero qué haces!-

Kuronue levantó la vista despacio y se encontró con unas orbes doradas mirándole.

quiero irme- Trató de safarse de los brazos que lo sostenían

si te vas ahora no llegaras muy lejos, cualquier youkai con buen olfato podría oler a kilómetros que estás herido, y sabes lo que eso significa? O es que quieres morir?-

Kuronue se separó de Kurama para sostenerse en pie al sentir que el mareo había pasado y negó con la cabeza.

bien, aunque pensándolo mejor, te ves terrible con esas ojeras y golpes que tienes, no creo que alguien quiera acercárse a un youkai con tu aspecto-

Kuronue frunció el ceño molesto.

PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE...-

Guarda tus energías. dijo el zorro interrumpiéndo el reclamo --Hace cuanto que no comes?-

...-

Kurama se dió la vuelta y le dijo caminando hacia otra habitación de su casa.

si tienes hambre sígueme, si quieres irte házlo, la puerta está detrás de tí-

Kuronue escuchó el reclamo de su estomago pidiéndole comida y dio un suspiro de resignación y se encogió de hombros.

_-- después de todo hace varios días que no como, si no hubiera sido por eso, esos miserables no me hubieran herido de esta manera-_

Se encaminó en la misma dirección que había tomado el zorro. Cuando llegó lo encontró sentado frente a una mesa con diversos platos de carne y algunas frutas. Al ver la comida el estómago de Kuronue volvió a hacer ruido. Kurama esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver al youkai sonrojarse apenado.

siéntate y come lo que quieras- le dijo el kitsune

Kuronue lo miró por un momento, despuésse sentó y empezó a comer de todo lo que había en la mesa hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Mientras tanto Kurama no comía, tan solo se había quedado mirando todos los movimientos que hacía el youkai al comer. Solo hasta que Kuronue terminó se dio cuenta de que las esferas doradas se habían clavado en él.

no piensas comer?- le preguntó

ahora no. Quiero saber por qué estabas herido?-

no tiene importancia-

pero yo quiero saber- puso el codo en la mesa y recargó la cabeza en su mano, mirándo atentamente al youkai alado -soy muy curioso-

A Kuronue le incomodó que Kurama no despegara la vista de él ni un instante pero aún así decidió contarle.

lo que pasó fue que...bueno yo...hice enojar a alguien-

puedes ser más específico?- le pidió

quería robar una joya a un demonio, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido al escapar, pude haber volado pero no tenía fuerzas para eso por la falta de alimento, así que me alcanzaron y.. bueno, tu viste como me dejaron-

Con su relato, Kuronue tenía la completa atención del zorro.

así que eres un ladrón?-

a..algo así- le respondió nervioso

algo así?-

en realidad entré porque…- Kuronue alzó la vista a observar al Youko, pero después bajó la mirada hacia algún lugar de la mesa frente a él y continuó

– entré solo a robar por diversión...pero me fue peor de lo que yo esperaba- terminó de hablar bajando la mirada con un dejo de tristeza en ella que Kurama notó.

pues veo que no lo haces muy bien- Kurama se levantó y se dispuso a irse, Kuronue se levantó también

por supuesto que lo hago bien, ya te dije que esta vez...- No pudo continuar porque al levantarse un mareo hizo que se recargara en la pared y cayera sentado al suelo. Kurama se giró y se paró frente a él.

deberías descansar, sube a la recámara-

no puedo-

cómo que no puedes?-

si pudiera no me quedaría aquí sentado-

...-

no siento fuerza en las piernas, además me pesan mucho las alas, tú sabes por qué?- le preguntó levantando la mirada, al hacerlo vio como el zorro se agachaba hacia él y pasaba un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y otro por su espalda levantándolo.

es por la medicina, se te pasará pronto-

qué haces!-

te llevo a la recámara-

no es necesario- en la voz y en los ojos entrecerrados del youkai se podía notar la debilidad y el cansancio que sentía.

Kurama se detuvo y aflojando los brazos hizo el ademán de soltar a Kuronue, cuando éste sintió que iba a caer se aferró a Kurama.

qué? Pensaste que te iba soltar?- le dijo Kurama con una media sonrisa

baka- murmuró Kuronue. No pudiendo aguantar más el sueño, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurama y se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una molesta luz proveniente de la ventana hizo abrir sus ojos azules. Estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo cuando recordó donde estaba. Recordó que la tarde pasada había platicado con Kurama y había comido en su mesa. Un momento? La tarde pasada? Y ahora era de mañana...entonces cuánto había dormido? Se sentó en la cama algo molesto por la idea de aún sentirse tan débiil y por haber dormido tanto.

Se levantó de la cama despacio y caminó hacia el espejo de madera. Se observó y se arregló un poco el cabello.

_...te ves terrible con esas ojeras y golpes que tienes, no creo que alguien quiera acercárse a un youkai con tu aspecto...-_- a su mente llegaron las palabras que Kurama le había dicho el día anterior y lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

baka kitsune- Se acercó más para ver detenidamente su rostro. Aún tenía manchas debajo de los ojos, pero ya casi no se veían, en cuanto a los golpes, solo eran unos cuantos moretones que desaparecerían pronto.

ya no me veo tan mal, bueno, seguramente me veo mejor que ayer- sonrió al imaginarse el aspecto que tendría antes.

dónde estará Kurama? No puedo irme sin al menos agradecerle lo que hizo por mí-

Salió de la habitación buscando con la mirada al zorro.

Kurama!- lo llamó mientras se asomaba por las escaleras para ver si se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando regresó su vista hacia atrás y se percató de que a un lado de la habitación había una puerta que antes no había visto. Regresó en sus pasos hasta pararse frente a la puerta cerrada. Levantó la mano y golpeó suavemente.

Kurama, estás aquí?- al no obtener respuesta giró la perilla de la puerta y se adentró lentamente en la habitación.

Se encontró con una habitación iluminada por una tenue luz proveniente de algunas lámparas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al fijarse en los objetos que llenaban la habitación.

pero qué...?-- exclamó asombrado.

La habitación estaba repleta de objetos de mucho valor. Había cuadros, muebles, candelabros, que al parecer eran de oro, espejos, lámparas, jarrones, en el centro de la habitación había un diván, varios libros acomodados perfectamente sobre un librero. Se acercó y abrió uno.

esto es escritura del Makai- lo dejó en su lugar y tomó otro que le llamó la atención

"leyendas y costumbres ningen"? Que extraño, por qué Kurama tendría un libro así?-- se encogió de hombros y lo dejó en su lugar.

Caminó entre las cosas obsevándolos detalladamente mientras pensaba la razón de que todos esos objetos se encontraran en ese lugar.

_un ladrón! Kurama es un ladrón!-_

Esa idea le asustó, no por el hecho de encontrarse cerca de un ladrón, había conocido a muchos, si no por el hecho de encontrarse cerca de un Youko ladrón! Esa combinación sí le daba miedo, un Youko ya era algo, pero un zorro plateado que fuera ladrón ya era demasiado, no había forma de ganar contra su astucia, y él lo sabía. Pensó que lo mejor era encontrar a Kurama, darle las gracias y salir de ahí.

Estaba decidido cuando algo llamó su atención. Un enorme cofre se escondía detrás de algunos objetos, en el fondo de la habitación. Su curiosidad fue más fuerte y en un instante se encontraba abriéndose paso entre los objetos para llegar hasta el cofre y quedar en cuclillas frente a él.

Al igual que la mayoría de las cosas era de madera con la imagen de un zorro de cuatro colas, con una rosa sujeta por el tallo entre sus dientes, tallado en la cubierta. El cofre era tan grande que en su interior podría contener facilmente a una persona. Kuronue pasó su mano sobre la figura rozándola suavemente.

Deslizó su mano hasta el seguro del cofre y notó que no estaba cerrado. Levantó la tapa con ambas manos y sus ojos brillaron ante lo que encontró dentro.

Había varias armas de todo tipo. Arcos, flechas, lanzas, cuchillos, espadas, algunas armas de fuego y...

hoces!- murmuró sorprendido sacando dos hoces plateadas y filosas que pendían de un hilo cada una, un hilo muy fino pero muy resistente.

fascinante!- exclamó sonriendo

te gustan?- la voz grave detrás de él lo hizo dar un salto del susto y levantarse dejando caer las hoces y girando rapidamente, provocándo con el movimiento tirar un jarrón que se encontraba a un lado que por el golpe se quebró en varios trozos.

Kurama caminó hasta quedar frente al youkai. Kuronue solo bajó la mirada.

yo..lo..lo..siento- se disculpó

tienes idea de cuánto valía ese jarrón?-- preguntó el zorro

no..yo no quería...te estaba buscando y entré…encontré todo esto…pero yo...puedo pagarte- le dijo nervioso

Kurama lo hizo mirarlo levantándolo de la barbilla.

y se puede saber cómo vas a pagármelo?-

yo..no lo sé..no tengo nada que pueda interesarte- le aseguró, recordándo todos los objetos de gran valor que había visto.

kurama acercó su rostro al de él preguntándole mientras lo miraba intensamente

estás seguro?-

Kuronue se sonrojó ante la mirada y la cercanía del zorro y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

El youkai de ojos azules no pudo responder nada porque Kurama se alejó de él.

te gusta lo que hay aquí?- preguntó

h..hai- hizo una pausa y tomó aire --eres un ladrón?-

por qué me preguntas eso?-

de otra forma no me explico como tienes tantas cosas tan hermosas y tan valiosas...- se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el zorro lo miraba seriamente.

yo... no quise meterme en lo que no me importa-

está bien, me gusta que los demás admiren mis tesoros--

Se giró dándole la espalda.

soy un ladrón, te molesta?-

Kuronue se sorpendió ante la pregunta, por qué habría de preocuparle al kitsune si le molestaba o no?

no-

entonces, te doy miedo?- le preguntó el zorro mirándolo otra vez.

eh...en realidad...-

por qué tienes marcas en las muñecas?-

Kuronue se sorprendió y tocó una de sus muñecas con la otra mano justo donde estaban las marcas.

estas marcas? Pues...las tengo porque...yo...--

Unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada lo interrumpieron.

Kurama cerró los ojos con un gesto de fastidio.

quieres bajar y decirle a quien sea que esté en la puerta que no estoy?-

pero si yo...yo no soy tu sirviente- le aseguró

veo que ya te encuentras mejor, pudiste caminar hasta acá y destruir uno de mis tesoros-- Kuronue bajó la mirada otra vez sintiéndose culpable

además, de esa manera podrías comenzar a pagarme una parte del desastre que hiciste-

Ante este comentario Kuronue se quedó sin palabras y se resignó a bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró frente a un youkai de cabello negro ondulado y ojos negros que lo miraban fríamente.

dónde está Kurama?-

él no está ahora-

quién se supone que eres? No me digas que eres el nuevo amante de Kurama-

amante?- repitió Kuronue confundido

sí, eres del tipo que le gusta a Kurama- viéndolo de arriba a abajo con sus ojos grises y pasando la lengua por sus labios.

a qué te refieres con eso?- le preguntó el youkai alado comenzando a enfadarse por la forma en que estaba siendo observado

tienes el cabello negro, todos los amantes que ha tenido Kurama tienen el cabello negro...es como un requisito-

Kuronue lo miraba tratando de procesar en su mente lo que había escuchado.

le gusta perder sus manos blancas en ese color, pero seguramente ya lo sabes- continuó el youkai de ojos grises

BASTA! Yo no soy amante de Kurama- al escuchar esas palabras algo en su interior lo hizo enojar

El otro youkai rió cínicamente.

sí claro- después frunció el ceño y lo tomó del cuello amanazadoramente acercándose a él.

te advierto una cosa niño, yo no permito que me quiten lo que es mío...y Kurama lo es, así que si te vuelvo a ver aquí o cerca de él, te arrepentirás-

KIROY, SUÉLTALO-

Al escuchar la firme voz de Kurama, soltó a Kuronue sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada fría, mientras que el youkai de ojos azules le devolvía la misma mirada.

Kurama se acercó al marco de la puerta junto a Kuronue.

qué haces aquí?-

cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine a verte-

te dije que no volvieras-

pero no estabas hablando en serio, vamos Kurama, tú y yo tenemos algo-

tú y yo no tenemos nada, te dije muy claramente que te fueras y no volvieras...además, como podrás darte cuenta, estoy ocupado ahora- diciendo esto se acercó a Kuronue y sin que éste lo previera le robó un beso.

Kuronue no se esperaba esta acción, cuando sintió los labios de Kurama sobre los suyos trató de separarse pero le fue imposible, el zorro lo tenía firmemente agarrado por la nuca y la espalda. Al ver que sus intentos de zafarse serían en vano se dio por vencido y cerró los ojos.

_después de todo esto enfurecerá a ese estúpido youkai- _pensó triunfante. Justo cuando había decidido corresponder el beso, Kurama se separó de él, para darse cuenta de que el youkai de nombre Kiroy había desaparecido.

…

…

Continuará…

…

…

…

N/A : Disculpen la demora, he tenido problemas con mi PC, pero ya está bien, así que ya no tardaré tanto en actualiza (espero)

Les ha gustado este capítulo? Espero que sí. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews.

Aquí está la contestación:

**Satouri Sama:** Que bien que te haya llamado la atención este fic, me alegro. Dedicado a Kuronue, y a sus fans, por supuesto.

**Sayume:** Oh! Son muchas preguntas! Oo. Lo de las marcas ya lo verás más adelante...y de que estaba escapando, pues ya está mencionado en este capítulo, aunque eso no es todo, jeje. Y porque Youko le dijo que no lo conocía…pues tendré que dejarte con la duda…gomen! Se sabrá más adelante.

Bueno, traté de hacer más largo este capítulo, espero que me haya salido y que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tus palabras TT prometo actualizar más rápido.

**AngelBlack:** Hola! De verdad te está gustando, k bien! No te preocupes, pronto sabrás por k le mintió Kurama a Kuronue. Claro que lo voy a continuar, no pienso dejarlo a medias.

**Youko Hikari:** no, al contrario, gracias a ti por leer mi fic. Sí, tienes razón, imágenes de ellos no hay muchas, solo las de las películas pero no son muchas TT. mil gracias por recomendar mi fic, de verdad te lo agradezco. A mi también me encanta verlos juntos, se ven tan lindos. De verdad tienes esa imagen? Pero cómo? Yo la quiero, onegai! Hago lo que sea!

**Kari Ishikawa**: claro, no te preocupes, lo sabrá pronto, ahora más pronto que lo que tenía pensado, no vaya a ser que de nuevo saques tu lado agresivo uu jeje. Ya he visto que subiste el fic, arigatou.

**Tincgana:** que bueno que me dices eso porque de Kuronue y Kurama tengo pensado escribir muchos más, los adoro! Y ya tengo tu review asegurado jeje uu. Y no te preocupes, como ya lo he dicho, pronto sabrás la rzón que tiene Kurama para decir que no conoce a Kuro.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Sayonara!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se sumergió despacio sintiendo el frío del agua tocar su cuerpo. Despacio, quitó las vendas que cubrían su pecho alas. Se alegró al darse cuenta de que sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas.

la medicina de ese zorro sí que es efectiva-

Sacó su mano del agua y pasó un dedo por sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el youkai alado siguiendo a Kurama dentro de la casa

tenía que deshacerme de él de alguna manera-

pero no tenías que besarme-

Kurama se acercó a él y lo acorraló contra la pared, colocando ambos brazos a los lados para evitar que escapara. Acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de él, mirando fijamente los ojos azules que lo miraban confusos.

es que acaso no te gustó?-

n..no- le respondió nervioso

vaya, entonces tendremos que intentarlo otra vez-

Una vez más Kurama se acercó a él y comenzó a probar sus labios, despacio, deslizando su lengua por los suaves labios del youkai alado buscando alguna entrada que le permitiera probarlo.

Kuronue cerró los ojos y abrió un poco su boca dejando entrar la lengua del zorro que al instante comenzó a explorar cada rincón. Tímidamente, Kuronue comenzó a corresponder el beso rozando la lengua de Kurama con la suya.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el zorro miró al youkai alado provocativamente.

te ha gustado ahora?-

Kuronue frunció el ceño y lo empujó para apartarlo.

si quieres burlarte de alguien házlo de tus amantes...a mí no te me acerques- salió de la casa dando un portazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_--Maldito zorro, solo quieres jugar conmigo-_ no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar eso --_no debe importarme, después de todo, no soy nadie para él...ni siquiera me recuerda-_

Desató su cabello que estaba amarrado en una cinta negra. El cabello cayó sobre su espalda elegantemente como una cascada negra hasta su cintura. Se sumergió en el agua y se relajó cerrando los ojos. Ese tipo de tranquilidad era extraña pero no tenía ganas de preocuparse ahora, simplemente quería disfrutar el agua correr por su cuerpo desnudo.

Cerca de ahí, detrás de unos arbustos, unos ojos dorados lo seguían en cada movimiento que hacía dentro y fuera del agua. El zorro plateado se relamió los labios y una media sonrisa se dejó ver cuando el youkai alado salió y agitó sus alas para secarlas después de haber pasado un buen rato en el agua. Mientras observaba como el youkai se vestía, su cola se movía de un lado a otro con movimientos lentos y sensuales.

Kuronue terminó de atarse las cintas de su chaleco y comenzó a levantarse el cabello para sujetarlo con la cinta, cuando una voz a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltarse.

deberías dejarlo suelto, luciría mucho más-

Se giró para encontrarse con el zorro que lo miraba lascivamente.

si lo dejo suelto me estorbaría en las peleas-

Lo observó desconfiado --Hace cuanto que estás aquí?- preguntó

Hace poco- le respondió acercándose hasta llegar frente a él.

deja de mirarme así- le exigió

por qué, acaso te doy miedo?- acercó su rostro hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

_no retrocederé, no dejaré que me intimides-_ pensó Kuronue, quería parecer seguro, pero la verdad la cercanía del zorro hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

hermosos ojos-

Kurama retrocedió y se dio la vuelta alejándose, dejando al youkai de ojos azules desconcertado.

espera! A dónde vas?- Kuronue se reprendió mentalmente por preguntar algo que no debería importarle

Kurama detuvo sus pasos.

necesito relajarme... Ven conmigo, te mostraré algo- le dijo reanudando sus pasos.

Sin pensarlo mucho Kuronue fue tras el kitsune, muy en su interior quería estar cerca de él.

Caminaron por largo tiempo, Kuronue detrás de Kurama, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía. Su mirada azul se había clavado solamente en el zorro pensando qué era lo que le atraía tanto de él.

_lo que me faltaba, sentirme atraído por un youko, de todos los youkai que existen en el Makai, tenía que ser precisamente un youko. Yo sé lo que los zorros plateados hacen, escuché algunas cosas mientras te buscaba Kurama, se que intentarás hacer conmigo lo que has hecho con tantos otros, lo peor es que no se si voy a poder controlarme...si supieras cuanto tiempo te busqué sin descanso, si supieras todo lo que pasé para encontrarte...para que ahora me salgas con que no fui lo suficientemente importante en tu vida para que me recordaras- _Kuronue cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño enfadado, hasta que la voz del zorro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

sucede algo malo?- preguntó el kitsune al girarse y encontrar la cara molesta del youkai alado.

no- caminó y pasó junto al zorro --pero qué es esto?-

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al lugar donde se encontraban. Estaban parados en un enorme y alto risco, cubierto de verde pasto. Había unas cuantas rocas y diversas plantas con árboles a los lados que hacían que el lugar pareciera mágico. Pero lo mejor de todo era un frondoso árbol que sobresalía entre los demás, su tronco era más grueso y desde ahí se podía contemplar el final del risco, así como el hermoso cielo bajo una agradable sombra.

te gusta?-

El youkai alado asintió.

Kuronue caminó hasta la orilla del risco y se asomó al vacío. La altura a la que se encontraban era sorprendente, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían subido tanto, apenas se podían alacanzar a ver las copas de los árboles abajo.

Kuronue se asomó más cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

te quieres caer?-

puedo volar sabes? Por eso tengo alas-

de verdad? Y yo que creí que solo las tenías porque te hacían ver más sexy- le dijo en un tono divertido, Kuronue iba a replicar pero Kurama lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo a él para besarlo. Kuronue cerró los ojos esperando sentir los labios del zorro una vez más, pero los abrió al instante cuando sintió que Kurama se alejaba de él.

no intentes volar aún, tus alas todavía no están completamente sanadas- el zorro se dió la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

Kuronue, esta vez has quedado como idiota- se reprendió cuando el zorro ya se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol contemplando las estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado en esa posición. Se había entristecido un poco al darse cuenta de que Kuronue no lo había seguido.

_--Es mejor así, además yo no le pedí que viniera conmigo. Mejor que no lo vuelva a ver-_ pensó distraidamente dirigiendo al cielo su mirada dorada.

Llevó una mano a su cabello y sacó una rosa. No era una rosa común, ésta tenía un hermoso color blanco, casi brillante, pero uno de sus pétalos estaba teñido completamente de negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama, qué haces?-

La luz de la fogata alumbraba a los dos pequeños haciendo que sus sombras se reflejaran en la pared de aquella cueva.

Con una piedra negra, el zorrito estaba tallando una y otra vez la pared haciendo extrañas líneas.

espera, ya casi termino-

Unas últimas talladas más y Kurama se alejó contemplando su obra.

Listo!- exclamó volteándo a ver a su amigo. --qué te parece?-

Kuronue se acercó y pasó su mano por todo el dibujo.

es...una rosa!- la imagen dejaba ver una rosa delineada por un color negro, desde los pétalos hasta la punta del tallo.

te gusta? La hice para tí-

sí me gusta! - le respondió Kuronue feliz agitando las alas, ya se había hecho costumbre que hiciera eso cuando estaba contento por algo.

la hice porque sé que quieres tener una, aunque ésta no es de verdad, además es de color negro y no rojo o blanco, como en verdad son- Kurama bajó la mirada triste

hai...pero ésta es la mas bonita que he visto...arigatou-

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Un sonido por parte del estómago de Kuronue los hizo sonreír aún más.

ya tengo hambre-

Kuro-chan tu siempre tienes hambre-

Kuronue sacó la lengua y se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza.

no puedo evitarlo-

Los dos pequeños se sentaron a comer. Kurama estaba muy entretenido con su comida cuando un trozo de carne cayó en su cabeza. Volteó a ver a Kuronue con el ceño fruncido apartando la comida en su cabeza.

El chibi youkai alado solo lo miraba inocentemente.

no desperdicies la comida- lo regañó. La comida era difícil de conseguir, y más para ellos que apenas eran dos niños.

Kurama siguió comiendo cuando otro trozo de carne se dirigió directo a su rostro. En un movimiento el pequeño zorro alzó la mano y detuvo el objeto antes de estrellarse en su cara.

vaya, pero que rápido!-

rápido? Me lo has aventado muy despacio, eres muy lento-

no soy lento-

lo eres- repitió Kurama, le gustaba hacer enfadar a su amigo, y sabía como hacerlo.

quieres ver lo lento que soy?- dijo tomando otro trozo de carne arrojándolo hacia Kurama, está vez más rápido.

está mejor, pero aún eres lento- Kurama había atrapado otra vez la comida en el aire.

Kuronue siguió aventando comida al zorro pero ésta siempre terminaba en las manos de Kurama.

El chibi youkai con alas se recostó en el suelo.

estoy cansado- giró el rostro para ver a Kurama que tenía una sonrisa triunfante

está bien, tú ganas, soy muy lento-

Kurama se acercó y se recostó junto a él.

te lo dije-

Cerraron los ojos para dormir, la noche ya había caído y la oscuridad los inundaba, solo eran alumbrados por la débil luz de la fogata que se iba apagando poco a poco.

Kuronue posó su vista en la rosa que Kurama había dibujado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

es única- murmuró

por qué?- preguntó Kurama que lo había escuchado. Kuronue se sobresaltó porque pensó que su amigo ya estaba dormido.

por muchas razones. Porque la hiciste tú, además es negra, y ese es mi color favorito, recuerdas?-

hai-

Los dos se acercaron para darse calor, la fogata ya se había apagado y afuera se podía escuchar la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

es única- murmuró observando la flor

hablando solo, zorro-

Kurama cerró los ojos con fastidio, conocía a la perfección al dueño de esa voz.

qué quieres?-

no creerás que te desharás de mí tan facilmente?-

El kitsune se guardó la rosa en el cabello nuevamente.

no, es difícil escapar de tí, Kiroy

exacto- Kiroy se acercó hasta Kurama y lo acorraló en el árbol.

me gusta cuando dices mi nombre así-

Kurama lo tomó de los hombros y con un movimiento era el otro youkai el que estaba prisionero contra el árbol.

sabes que no me gusta sentirme atrapado, Kiroy- el youkai de ojos negros soltó un suspiro cuando escuchó decir su nombre cerca de su oído de una manera tan sensual.

Kurama besó su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos mientras sus manos comenzaban a viajar hacia la espalda y el cabello del youkai.

es..verdad...lo del youkai?- preguntó entre suspiros

que youkai?- preguntó Kurama mientras mordía su oreja

el youkai...con alas...es tu amante?-

El zorro paro en lo que estaba haciendo.

acaso crees que tú eres mi unico amante?-

él me dijo que no lo era-

así que eso dijo-

es verdad o no?-

Kurama frunció el ceño.

yo no soy de tu propiedad, entiendes? Puedo tener a quien yo quiera y lo sabes bien-

El kitsune se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

Kurama, en verdad te gusta ese tonto youkai?-

no es tonto youkai- aclaró Kurama preguntádose por qué lo defendía y por qué se sentía molesto por la forma en la que se expresaba Kiroy de él. --_no se supone que no me importa?-_

entonces te gusta?-

Kurama encontró la respuesta a su pregunta, pero se fue sin responder al youkai.

te demostraré lo idiota que es ese youkai, haré que ante tus ojos quede como un niño estúpido, tú eres mío y de nadie más- murmuró Kiroy desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Continuará...

N/A:

Qué tal, les ha gustado? Espero k sí. Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo el fic. Trataré de no tardar con el próximo, aunk no estoy segura, ya vienen mis exámenes finales, pero haré todo lo posible.

**Youko Hikari**: Muchas gracias, de verdad me gustaría tener esa imagen, es k me encanta verlos juntos :P Bueno, ya te agregué a mi MSN, espero k nos encontremos, pero si no, onegai, envíame la imagen! Siiiip? El mío es knockturnas…De todas maneras trataré de conectarme más seguido, lo malo es k vienen mis exámenes, buuuuaaaaa! Gracias x adelantado, y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

**Tincgana**: sí, yo también pienso k fue mejor k los anteriores, trataré de k así sean los demás, pero es k a veces no me llega la inspiración _xP _espero k este me haya kedado bien. Bueno, aún no puedo decir a donde fue Kurama, solo puedo decirte k no fue a robar la joya je je ;) Espero no haber tardado en actualizar, me apuré lo más k pude.

**Kari Ishikawa**: gracias x tus palabras amiga mía:P me alegra saber ke t está gustando el fic. Y…pues sí, Kiroy será el villano, malo y malísimo (bueno no tanto jeje) Lo de la letra "K" no puedo evitarlo, me gustan las palabras ke tienen esa letra, esa es una de las tantas razones x las k me gusta el idioma japonés, la mayoría de las palabras tienen esa letra y se escucha bonito cuando las dicen, bueno, para mí.

**AngelBlack**: no molestas, cómo crees? Al contrario, agradezco infinitamente ke te tomes la molestia de escribir un review para mi fic, arigatou, además me agrada saber ke t gusta. Pero, trankila, no t exaltes, prometo ke pronto sabrás por ke le mintió a Kuronue, paciencia. ;)

**Valsed:** ke bueno ke t esté gustando el fic, trataré de escribir más rápido, gracias x leer y espero ke este capítulo t guste. ;)

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Se encontraba sentado bebiendo en aquél lugar parecido a un bar desde hacia varios minutos, al parecer estaba esperando por alguien. Iba a pedir una bebida más cuando dos youkais se acercaron y se sentaron en la misma mesa que él.

El primero de ellos era un youkai bastante extraño, tenía la piel de un color verdoso y de su espalda y brazos salían una especie de espinas; el segundo tenía el mismo tono de piel que el anterior, solo que no tenía espinas, sino un par de colmillos y unas filosas garras. Ambos iban cubiertos por largas capas que escondían parte de su rostro.

- ya era hora de que llegaran- se escuchó la voz molesta del youkai que estaba bebiendo.

- disculpanos, se nos hizo un poco tarde, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que encargarnos de otro asunto- habló el youkai de las espinas disculpándose

- está bien, mientras no me fallen con el trabajo pueden hacer los asuntos que se les pegue la gana-

- haremos bien el trabajo, Kiroy, pero necesitamos saber, qué es exactamente lo que quieres?- preguntó el youkai de las garras.

- sí, solo nos has dicho que tenemos que matar a un youkai, pero no nos has dicho quien es-

- me he enterado que se están escondiendo de los soldados de Shirotta-

Los dos demonios temblaron al escuchar ese nombre.

- acaso vas a delatarnos?- dijeron levántandose al instante

- no, nada de eso- negó Kiroy - siéntense, solo están llamándo la atención- dijo observando como algunos demonios los habían volteado a ver

- entonces para qué mencionas a Shirotta?- preguntó el youkai de las espinas

-no querrás que lo matemos a él?-

- claro que no idiota, además ni siquiera lo conozco-

Los youkai suspiraron aliviados.

- entonces, qué tiene que ver Shirotta en esto?-

- Me enteré que hace algunos días les encomendó una tarea que no pudieron cumplir-

Los dos hermanos demonios se miraron intrigados.

- recuerdan la razón por la que dejaron de estar al servicio de Shirotta?-

Los dos hermanos asintieron.

- aún no puedo creer que hayamos perdido el trabajo por culpa de ese estúpido youkai- exclamó molesto uno de ellos

- de verdad? Hablenme de él- dijo Kiroy mostrando interés

- es verdad, era un youkai bastante tonto, mira que ir a meterse él solo al castillo de Shirotta, eso solo lo hacen los idiotas. A pesar de eso corrió con suerte, parece que al jefe le interesó desde el primer momento en que lo vió, porque nos ordenó atraparlo y llevarlo ante él sin lastimarlo-

- así fue- continuó el otro demonio - no puedo negarte que el youkai era bastante hermoso, pero era muy rebelde, con decirte que Shirotta tuvo que mantenerlo encadenado y sin comer por bastantes días por no obedecer sus ordenes...hasta que escapó-

- escapó así de repente?-

El youkai con espinas asintió.

- no sabemos cómo escapó. Ese día repentinamente escuchamos los gritos del jefe por todo el castillo llamándonos, cuando estuvimos frente a él estaba furioso, nos ordenó encontrar al youkai y llevarlo con él otra vez. Mientras otros soldados lo buscaron por el castillo, nosotros salimos y tratamos de encontrar su youki, pero estaba muy debil porque no había comido en días. Cuando lo encontramos habían pasado un par de días, estaba recargado en un árbol y no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, lo atacamos y logramos herirlo de gravedad-

-a pesar de eso logró escapar de nosotros gracias a esas extrañas alas que tiene-

- eso nos costó nuestro despido y la furia de Sirotta. No lo había visto así de enojado desde que...- el demonio con espinas no pudo continuar porque el que estaba a su lado le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa para que no siguiera.

Kiroy solo entrecerró los ojos pero no preguntó nada.

- Ahora por culpa de ese youkai tenemos que escondernos porque nuestro antiguo jefe nos quiere muertos- terminó de decir el youkai mientras su hermano pegaba en la mesa furioso.

- si tuviera a ese youkai frente a mí otra vez no dudaría en matarlo sin compasión!-

Kiroy sonrió satisfecho ante las palabras que escuchó.

- me alegra escuchar eso, porque precisamente, en eso consiste su trabajo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaba otra vez. Desde que Kurama le había mostrado aquel lugar alejado de todo, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, simplemente recargado en una roca mirando el cielo, o parado junto al risco sintiendo el aire pegar en su cuerpo.

Ese día le había tocado pararse junto al risco.

- creo que ya estoy listo- dijo mientras extendía sus alas, saltó hacia el precipicio y comenzó a agitarlas. Se elevó y dió varias vueltas por el cielo. Le encantaba volar, era lo mejor para él, se sentía libre.

Extendió los brazos y realizó varios movimientos en el aire. Podía sentir la suave brisa chocando contra su rostro mientras su cabello negro se agitaba por los movimientos que hacía.

Después de un momento, regresó a tierra. Se notaba un poco cansado.

- tal vez aún no estoy bien del todo- se dijo - pero no pude evitarlo, hace tanto tiempo que no volaba- dirigió su vista hacia arriba tristemente.

- pero ahora que soy libre otra vez, podré hacerlo cuando yo quiera- dijo, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

- se puede saber que haces aquí?-

Kuronue se giró hacia la voz.

- Kurama! Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido

- eso es lo que yo pregunté-

- estaba... no me viste?-

- no- le respondió dándose la vuelta -ahora tendré que buscar otro lugar-

Kuronue corrió y se puso frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

- espera, quiero hablar contigo!-

- que quieres? No te basta con invadir mi propiedad?-

- tu propiedad? Pero si tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí-

- lo sé, y me arrepiento, por eso no te diré que te vayas, el que se va soy yo- le dijo apartándolo y reanudando su marcha

- no te vayas, si tanto te molesta que esté aquí me voy, pero tu no lo hagas-

El zorro se detuvo y se giró a verlo.

- de verdad te irías?- le preguntó

- yo solo...no quería molestarte, no después de lo que hiciste por mí-

- yo no hice nada por tí, olvídalo y vete-

Kuronue se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos.

- está bien, me iré, pero no voy a olvidarlo... yo no soy como tú- siguió caminando pasando a un lado del zorro.

Kurama tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo alcanzó a agarrarlo del brazo.

- qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó enojado

- nada, suéltame!- Kuronue trataba de soltarse del agarre

- habla!-

- está bien, quieres saberlo?-

Kurama lo soltó.

- yo no puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar las cosas tan fácil como lo haces tú- le dijo cerrando los ojos, después los volvió a abrir para observar a Kurama nuevamente -mucho menos las cosas buenas-

Kurama le dio la espalda

- sigues con la tontería de que nos conocimos antes. Ya te dije que no es verdad-

- pero, por qué? Yo se que me estás mintiendo, tú eres el youko que conocí cuando era niño, estoy seguro-

- cómo estás tan seguro?-

Kuronue caminó otra vez frente a él.

- porque jamás he visto a alguien con ojos parecidos a los tuyos-

Por unos momentos Kurama se perdió entre los cristales azules que lo veían de una forma tan especial.

- dime que no me olvidaste-

- por qué es tan importante para tí?-

- porque tu eres...eres el único amigo que he tenido, aunque fue hace mucho, los recuerdos que tengo de cuando estuvimos juntos, son los mas felices de toda mi vida-

El zorro se apartó de él.

- de verdad yo...no se de que hablas-

El rayo de esperanza que había en los ojos azules se desvaneció al instante.

- ya veo... de todas formas, me alegra ver que ahora estás bien- se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Kurama lo vió alejarse.

-perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño, no a tí- murmuró

Caminó despacio y se sentó junto a un árbol a contemplar el cielo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando se levantó repentinamente.

- qué es eso?-

Pudo sentir como un youki conocido para él se elevaba. Al parecer estaba siendo atacado; caminó hacia el lugar que le indicaban sus sentidos, de pronto el youki disminuyó considerablemente. Al sentir esto, Kurama corrió con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

-_Kuronue!-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ríndete de una vez!- ordenaba un youkai mientras apretaba más fuerte el cuello de su víctima

- no...eso...ja...más- dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos azules y trataba de respirar

- tal vez quieras que te haga una herida igual a la de la otra vez- dijo otro youkai que estaba frente a él acercándole peligrosamente una enorme daga su pecho.

- quizá puedas convencernos de no hacerte daño- comenzó a acercarse a él y a besar su cuello.

Kuronue pudo sentir una lengua rasposa recorrer su cuello, sintió tanta repugnancia que reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le dio una fuerte patada al youkai frente a él.

Al sentir el golpe el youkai se agachó del dolor, cuando se recuperó se acercó al ojiazul furioso y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

- sujétalo bien!- le ordenó a su hermano

El otro youkai apretó más fuerte su cuello.

- solo tu te estás divirtiendo, hagámos lo que nos ordenaron y vámonos de aquí-

-No! es mi oportunidad de vengarme de este youkai- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

El demonio lo golpeó varias veces hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, el que lo sostenía lo soltó y cayó al piso.

Uno de los demonios sacó sus garras y comenzó a herir a su víctima haciéndole varias heridas.

El ojiazul aún trataba de golpearlos pero los golpes y la perdida de sangre lo hacían más débil, podía sentir como sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco.

Sintió como lo levantaban por el cuello.

- van...a lle...varme..con Shirotta?- les preguntó

- no, estamos cumpliendo órdenes de nuestro nuevo jefe- se dirigió ahora a su hermano - es tu turno de divertirte hermano-

El otro sonrió y se acercó agarrándo fuertemente las alas del youkai, y le dijo al oído

- esto es por todos los días que nos hemos tenido que esconder de Shirotta-

Jaló las alas negras arráncando un grito de dolor por parte del ojiazul.

- AAHHH!-

- te dolió eso, Kuronue?-

Jaló de nuevo las alas al mismo tiempo que las doblaba y apretaba.

- AAHHH! BASTA!-

-No te preocupes- dijo el otro youkai dejándolo caer - tu sufrimiento pronto terminará-

Tomó nuevamente la daga y apuntó directamente al corazón de Kuronue.

-Muere!-

Kuronue solamente cerró los ojos, ya no tenía más fuerzas para luchar y el dolor que sentía era demasiado.

Sin preverlo, la daga que sostenía salió volando por los aires.

- pero qué diablos pasa!-

Los dos demonios levantaron la vista encontrándose a una brillante figura plateada. Kurama estaba ahí, frente a ellos con el látigo de espinas en su mano.

Kurama había llegado en ese instante y pudo ver como lastimaban las alas del ojiazul.

- _qué es ese olor?- _se preguntó notando un olor extraño en el ambiente en cuanto llegó.

El demonio iba a asestar el último golpe cuando Kurama agitó su látigo.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad contra los ataques del zorro. En un instante el youkai que sostenía la daga cayó al suelo decapitado. El otro, se encontraba herido implorándo por su vida.

- por favor, no me mates! -

Las esferas doradas del zorro brillaron y lo miraron con desprecio.

- tal vez te perdone la vida...si respondes dos preguntas-

- lo que sea, pregunta lo que sea- exclamó el demonio desesperado viendolo desde el suelo

- qué fue lo que hicieron para inmovilizarlo?- preguntó el zorro

- solo le arrojamos este polvo a la cara- le dijo exteniendole una pequeña bolsa - no sabíamos qué era, solamente nos dijeron que lo hiciéramos-

Kurama abrió la bolsa, estaba vacía pero aún se podía sentir el olor de lo que contenía. Kurama lo reconoció al instante.

- puedes irte-

El demonio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- de verdad? Me perdonaras la vida?- preguntó levántandose -y la otra pregunta?-

-ya no hace falta...ahora vete- le ordenó empujándolo por la espalda.

El demonio no esperó que se lo repitieran, se fué de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Kurama se acercó a Kuronue y comprobó que aún respiraba, lo levantó lentamente.

-Kuronue!- lo llamó -Abre los ojos!-

Muy lentamente, los ojos azules se dejaron ver. Kuronue trató de enfocar la vista pero la tenía nublada, solo pudo ver dos esferas brilllantes frente a él.

_-jamás he visto a alguien con ojos parecidos a los tuyos-_

-Ku..rama- sonrió debilmente y cerró los ojos nuevamente inconsciente.

- pagarás lo que has hecho- murmuró el zorro dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se había ido el demonio

En ese instante se escuchó un explosión y Kurama sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo cuando pensaba en su próxima víctima.

Continuará...

N/A:

Hola! Espero no haberme tardado mucho, escribí lo más rápido que pude, pero con eso de los exámenes la inspiración se le va a cualquiera. Pero aquí estuvo el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Reviews

**yokokuramashaka:** que bien que te guste mi fic; jeje creo k con este capítulo lo que le dijo Kiroy a Kuronue el capítulo pasado no es gran cosa, no crees? ;P

**AngelBlack: **Disculpa por la demora, no pensé tardar tanto. Claro, yo también quiero una rosa negra, si ya de por sí las rosas son muy lindas, imagínate una negra! Aún no puedo resolver tu duda, gomen. Bye bye

**Youko Hikari:** Oh muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabía que mi fic te gustara tanto T.T Haré lo posible por no defraudarte. Mil gracias por las imágenes, me encantaron!

**Tincgana: ** Jaja si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Kurama, también hubiera hecho lo mismo, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo bueno es k ya son vacaciones :P Bye.

Gracias por sus comentarios y Felices vacaciones!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Acercó la hermosa rosa que sostenía entre sus manos a su rostro aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía. La alejó otra vez para clavar sus brillantes ojos dorados en ella. Observó detenidamente, esta vez había conseguido que un pétalo más se tiñera de negro.

-_aún faltan más_- pensó -_pero lo conseguiré-_

La mayor parte de la noche había estado recordando su infancia. La oscuridad siempre había sido su refugio, incluso en aquellos días en los que salía por las noches después de haber sido ultrajado y lastimado por algún youkai. Salía de la habitación descalzo, vistiendo con la poca ropa que lograba salvar de ser desgarrada, y se internaba entre los árboles. Ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, curaba las heridas que el youkai lujurioso en turno había logrado hacerle mientras se divertía con su pequeño cuerpo. A pesar de eso, siempre regresaba antes del amanecer, porque aunque había intentado escapar muchas veces, su padre siempre lo encontraba.

Hasta que llegó esa noche, esa noche que jamás había podido olvidar. Recordaba perfectamente cómo había escapado una vez más, prometiéndose que si fallaba sería la última vez que lo iba a intentar. Esa noche estrellada en que lo conoció a él, a ese pequeño youkai con alas, esa noche...cuando la soledad en su corazón desapareció.

Sonrió, aunque había tratado de escapar de él, no había podido, de nuevo el destino se encargaba de juntarlos, pero esta vez...quizá sería diferente.

Guardó la rosa entre su cabello y regresó a su hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El zorro plateado entró a la habitación por cuarta vez en el día, rodeó lentamente la cama y se sentó junto al youkai que se encontraba acostado. Observó como se encontraba, no se había movido para nada desde que lo acostó ahí. Seguía en la misma posición, recostado hacia abajo, con el rostro de lado recargado en una almohada y los brazos extendidos hacia los lados completamente vendados.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia el espeso cabello negro que esta vez se encontraba suelto y un poco desordenado. Acarició primero la cabeza del youkai, ahora sin ese extraño sombrero, suavemente, de arriba hacia abajo. Acomodó los cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre ese rostro pálido que parecía de porcelana. Retiró la mano instantaneamente al sentir un leve movimiento en el youkai herido, esperó un momento pero no abrió los ojos, al parecer tampoco despertaría ese día.

Giró su cabeza para observar las alas. Había hecho todo lo posible por curarlas, estaban en un estado lamentable, pero gracias a sus plantas curativas, ahora parecían estar mejor, incluso ya había retirado los vendajes de esa parte, ahora solo restaba esperar.

Tomó el brazo que tenía mas cerca y lentamente comenzó a retirar la venda, comprobando que ya no había marca de herida, estaba completamente sanado. Al parecer ese movimiento sí logró despertar al youkai durmiente.

El youkai alado se movió despacio, parpadeó varias veces y trató de incorporarse, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- no te muevas mucho o podrías lastimarte-

- Kurama, eres tú?- preguntó dándose la vuelta tallándose los ojos

- pues claro que soy yo, quién más se tomaría la molestia de cuidar de un youkai tan torpe como tú-

Kuronue pasó por alto el insulto y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- te duele?-

El ojiazul asintió despacio mientras se sentaba frente al zorro

- Qué hacías?- preguntó observando la venda y algunas semillas que Kurama tenía en las manos

- te quitaba las vendas- le respondió restandole importancia

Kuronue notó que aún llevaba una venda alrededor de su otro brazo y lentamente se la fue quitando. Cuando termino observó que estaba intacto, no había marca de herida alguna.

- pero no tengo nada, por qué estaba vendado?-

- no tienes nada ahora, utilicé plantas más efectivas que la vez pasada, pero hace tres días tenías algunos cortes bastante profundos en ambos brazos-

- tres días!- exclamó sorprendido

- desde que te traje has dormido durante tres días seguidos sin siquiera moverte-

- tres días- volvió a repetir, después miró a Kurama -me has cuidado durante tres días?-

Kurama tardó unos segundos en responder

- lo hice porque estabas envenenado con algo que yo mismo preparé, y como también tenía el antídoto quería ver que tal funcionaba- le contestó levantándose de la cama sin mirarlo

- te refieres a que el polvo que me arrojaron, era un veneno?- Kurama asintió -pero si es algo que tu hiciste, cómo es que esos demonios lo tenían?-

- eso es algo que no te incumbe-

- solo quiero saber cómo es que lo tenían...o acaso, tú se lo diste a ellos?-

Kurama frunció el ceño enojado

- yo no se lo dí a nadie, ni siquiera lo había probado con algún youkai. No tengo que darte explicaciones- el zorro se dió la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- está bien, no me lo digas, de todas maneras eso no importa- Kuronue se levantó de la cama buscando algo con la vista

- dónde está mi sombrero... y la cinta de mi cabello?- preguntó percatándose por primera vez que traía el cabello suelto

- para qué los quieres?- Kurama se giró a verlo

- para irme, tengo que encontrar a esos demonios, es la segunda vez que me dejan en ridículo...los mataré-

- eso no es necesario-

Kuronue miró al zorro confuso.

- ya están muertos-

- pero cómo? Tú los mataste?-

- por supuesto, eran muy insignificantes-

Kuronue bajó la mirada triste y se sentó en la cama.

- qué sucede?- le preguntó el zorro tratando de que el otro no notara su preocupación ante su actitud -deberías estar feliz de que están muertos y agradecerme haberlos matado-

- te lo agradezco, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí...y creo que tienes razón, soy un youkai torpe, y también insignificante, como esos demonios, porque no pude vencerlos- la voz del ojiazul sonaba muy triste, tanto que por primera vez Kurama se arrepintió de haber dicho algo.

- escucha- dijo acercándose un poco a la cama -no eres insignificante, no quise que tomaras de ese modo mis palabras. No sé como fue que te sorpendieron, pero una vez que aspiraste ese veneno estabas condenado a perder la batalla-

- tal vez, pero no te preocupes, no eres el primero que me hace ver lo baka que soy-

Hubo un momento de silencio que se hizo bastante incómodo. Kurama no desechaba esa sensación en su pecho de haber dicho algo malo, eso realmente lo estaba molestando. Y Kuronue simplemente, se sumergió en sus tristes recuerdos, hasta que la voz de Kurama lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- me dijiste que esos demonios querían matarte por segunda vez?-

- hai-

- son los mismos que te hirieron la vez anterior?-

- sí, seguramente él me está buscando-

- él? Quién? Estás hablando del demonio al que intentaste robarle una joya?-

- joya?- preguntó Kuronue confundido, pero después recordó lo que le había dicho al zorro -ahh sí, la joya!

Kurama enarcó una ceja.

- seguro aún está enojado y quiere matarme-

- matarte por no robarle?-

-...-

- me dijiste que no habías podido robar...o acaso me estás ocultando algo?-

Kurama se acercó más a Kuronue sentándose a su lado mirándolo intimidantemente.

- bueno...la verdad es que... creo que sí le quité algo-

- ah sí? Y que sería eso?- preguntó Kurama sonriendo internamente, pues sabía que con esa mirada siempre conseguía lo que quería

- solo le quité su juguete favorito- le dijo poniéndose de pie -pero no se lo devolveré- suspiró aliviado de apartar la vista del zorro, esa mirada de Kurama realmente estaba a punto de provocar que hablara de más.

- y por qué no me lo dijiste la primera vez que hablamos?-

- no sé tú pero yo no suelo contar toda mi vida a desconocidos- le respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

- estás exagerando, pero aún así creo que si te lo pidiera me lo contarías todo- le dijo acercándose, mientras que comenzaba a mover su cola despacio de un lado hacia otro.

Al ver que Kurama se aproximaba peligrosamente a él, el ojiazul comenzó a retroceder

- qué te hace pensar que conseguirás de mí lo que quieres?-

- cómo sabes qué es lo que quiero?- preguntó el zorro acortando la distancia.

- de verdad Kurama que no te entiendo-

- qué es lo que no entiendes?-

Kuronue se alejó más, iba a responder a la pregunta de Kurama pero al momento de llegar a la pared sintió una fuerte punzada desde la parte superior hasta la base de sus alas. Por el dolor dió un paso hacia adelante, chocando con el cuerpo del zorro.

- itee!- exclamó Kuronue en voz baja

- si querías abrazarme solo tenías que pedírmelo- dijo el zorro, que no había escuchado la queja

-...-

- qué te pasa?- preguntó el kitsune al ver que el ojiazul tan solo se había quedado quieto sin siquiera reclamar por lo que le había dicho.

- mis alas- le escuchó decir

Kuronue apartó al zorro hacia un lado y se dirigió al espejo que había en la habitación girándose para ver sus alas reflejadas.

Kurama observaba cada movimiento del youkai alado, al parecer estaba analizándose. Por un momento se dejó llevar, inconscientemente dejo ver una leve sonrisa al ver los extraños movimientos del youkai al tratar de verse las alas en el espejo.

- qué es eso?- preguntó el ojiazul sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- qué cosa?-

- eso, en mis alas. Tú lo hiciste?-

Kurama se acercó a él dirigiendo la vista hacia donde señalaba el youkai alado. En cada una de las alas había una delgada planta que seguía perfectamente el contorno de ellas, de manera que iba por todo el extremo, iniciando y terminando en el lugar de su nacimiento en la espalda de Kuronue.

- yo lo hice, pero cómo lo notaste? Este tipo de plantas tienen un mínimo de peso, además de que toman el color del objeto al que estén adheridas y pasan desapercibidas muy fácilmente-

El zorro estaba sorpendido, Kuronue era el primer youkai con el que había utilizado ese tipo de plantas que las había notado.

- es natural, he vivido con estas alas por muchos años, cualquier cosa que esté en ellas puedo notarla, hasta la más mínima, pero...estas plantas son un poco extrañas, a pesar de que se ven tan delgadas mantienen mis alas en la misma posición, quiero decir, no puedo moverlas muy bien-

El ojiazul trató de abrir y cerrar más sus alas sin conseguirlo. Al ver que sería inútil miró a Kurama esperando una explicación.

- no podrás moverlas a menos que las quite-

- entonces hazlo por favor, me siento incómodo con ellas-

- está bien, pero espero que el tiempo haya sido suficiente-

- suficiente para qué?-

- estas plantas tienen la capacidad de servir como soporte sin causar molestia alguna. Por ejemplo, cuando se tiene una fractura, estas plantas sirven para mantener el hueso unido como si fuera una tablilla, con la diferencia de que no causan incomodidad y no son nada pesadas - el zorro observó a Kuronue y luego sus alas -Al menos eso creía hasta toparme contigo-

- espera, dijiste que sirven a manera de soporte en caso de alguna fractura, verdad?-

Kurama asintió preparándose para la explicación que tendría que dar a continuación.

- pero...entonces...- Kuronue alzó la vista para toparse con la del zorro, pero éste mantenía su vista en algún lugar de la pared a su lado.

- eso quiere decir que...mis alas...- Kuronue hablaba asustado, el kitsune lo notó y se acercó a él

- hice todo lo posible, pero estaban muy maltratadas, lo único que pude hacer es tratar de repararlas y aminorar el dolor, pero...-

- pero qué?-

- cuando un hueso se ha roto, puede volver a unirse, y aunque por fuera luzca como antes, es muy posible que ya no se pueda utilizar igual o inclusive que se sienta un poco de dolor al moverse-

- pero eso solo les sucede a los demonios de clase baja, en los demonios más fuertes es diferente, las heridas sanan mucho más rápido y una vez curadas, vuelven a ser como antes...tal vez yo soy débil, pero no tanto como para no ser el mismo de antes-

- tú no eres débil, tu youki es fuerte, puedo sentirlo. Pero tus alas son la parte más sensible de tu cuerpo...en todos los sentidos, o me equivoco?-

- no te equivocas- respondió el ojiazul un poco sonrojado preguntándose cómo era que Kurama sabía eso - pero entonces...qué estás tratando de decirme?-

El kitsune giró la cabeza hacia un lado sin responder.

- Kurama, qué pasa? - el youkai alado se acercó a él buscando su mirada.

- tú lo sabes... tu sabes lo que pasa si tus alas se rompen?-

Kuronue asintió comenzando a temblar inevitablemente.

- pues ahí tienes la respuesta-

El ojiazul se tambaleó y como pudo se acercó a la orilla de la cama y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas apretando los puños y dejando que su cabello negro cayera sobre su rostro, ocultando la tristeza y las lagrimas que en ese momento amenazaban con salir.

Continuará...

N/A:

Por fin pude terminar el capítulo! Estuve algo ocupada, acabo de regresar de un viaje y lo primero que hice fue ponerme a escribir, espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Estoy muy contenta disfrutando de estas vacaciones, espero que ustedes se la estén pasando tan bien como yo

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, ojalá les siga gustando el fic y me dejen sus opiniones de este capítulo.

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Tincgana:** Kuronue termina herido pork le gusta k Kurama lo cuide (a kien no) naaa no es cierto, la verdad es k es necesario para la trama del fic, es todo :P Y no te preocupes por el destino de Kiroy, te aseguro k sufrirá mucho jeje.

**AngelBlack:** ToT gracias, me hacen muy feliz tus palabras, espero no decepcionarte y que me sigas considerando de esa manera, prometo esforzarme mucho para que me sigas considerando En realidad no estoy muy segura cuanto tendrás k esperar, pero haré todo lo posible para que tu pregunta sea respondida muy pronto. Espero k hayas disfrutado este capítulo y k estés pasando excelentes vacaciones.

**Youko Hikari:** pero por qué dices eso? Si las vacaciones son lo máximo, bueno, eso depende de cómo las pases :P pero no pueden ser tan malas, o sí? En mi caso solo podrían ser malas si no tuviera Internet y T.V. pero bueno, eso en mi caso, pero tu por qué lo dices? Espero que este capítulo te entretenga un poco, Ánimo!

**Sayume:** Por supuesto que Kurama se va a vengar, de eso no tengas la menor duda, pero como bien dices, primero tiene que cuidar de Kuronue, y después...muajajajaja!

No te preocupes por no dejar review antes, lo bueno esk leíste el capítulo y te gustó, ojalá k este si te haya gustado y me dejes un review, aunk sea solo para decirme "te kedo bien, bye" o "te kedo aburrido, bye" (prefiero lo primero :P) Gracias por tus deseos y espero lo mismo para ti.

**Valsed:** K bien! Recibí un review tuyo, me alegra saber k estás leyendo mi fic y que te está gustando. Los misterios se resolverán poco a poco, ya lo verás. Espero k continúes leyendo, bye bye.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero los próximos con ansias. Pásenla súper!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Corría, corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Las sentía entumecidas y débiles por haber permanecido tres días sin moverlas. Aún así, no quería detenerse, quería llegar a ese lugar lo más pronto posible, necesitaba comprobar que el kitsune lo estaba engañando, que solo era una mentira para molestarlo y burlarse de él después.

Llegó a su destino jadeando un poco por el cansancio, se recargó en un árbol y una vez que sintió que los latidos de su corazón eran más lentos, caminó despacio hasta llegar al límite del risco a donde Kurama lo había llevado. Una agradable vista del Makai lo recibió.

Con cuidado se asomó al vacío y recordó lo que le había dicho el zorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama se acercó a él al verlo caer al suelo.

- Kuronue, estás bien?- le preguntó tratando de no sonar preocupado sin lograrlo.

Pero el ojiazul no le respondió, simplemente apretó los puños fuertemente, seguramente haciendo mucho esfuerzo para no llorar frente al zorro.

- escucha, quisiera estar equivocado pero tus alas fueron severamente dañadas. Será imposible que puedas volar otra vez-

Al parecer, eso sí hizo reaccionar al youkai, porque levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

- MENTIRA! Lo que acabas de decir no es cierto, solo lo dices para hacerme enojar! Ya sé que no quieres que te moleste, pero no tienes que decirme esas cosas para que me vaya-

Kuronue se había levantado del suelo mirando al zorro muy enojado, recordando la vez que Kurama le había dicho que estaba invadiendo su propiedad, y olvidando que había pasado tres días cuidando de él.

- cálmate, yo no lo digo con esa intención, pero he examinado tus alas, y no creo que vuelvan a funcionar como antes, pero...-

- NO!- Kuronue lo interrumpió -nada de lo que digas me hará creerte. Ahora quítame estas plantas- le dijo mostrando sus alas.

- no creo que eso sea buena idea, aún no es tiempo de que te las quite-

- no me importa, quítamelas tú, o lo haré yo mismo-

Esta vez fue el turno del zorro de fruncir el ceño.

_- pero qué le pasa?-_ pensó -_jamás lo había visto así de alterado- _

Kurama sabía que aunque tratara, él ojiazul jamás lograría quitar las plantas que había colocado en sus alas, sin importar que recursos usara, sólo él podía hacerlo. Aún sorprendido por su actitud, se acercó al youkai alado, tocó las plantas y se concentró, hasta que en un momento éstas se convirtieron nuevamente en dos diminutas semillas.

- ya está, pero de una vez te digo que...- Kurama ya no pudo seguir porque una vez que Kuronue se vio libre de aquellas plantas, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- qué haces? Te estoy hablando!- el zorro lo siguió fuera de la habitación

Pero el youkai no le respondió, tan solo bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuronue cerró los ojos y suspiró. No sabía por qué se había alterado tanto, pero la sola idea de perder la capacidad de volar lo aterraba. Pero ahora ya estaba más tranquilo, incluso se estaba sintiendo mal por haberle gritado de esa manera al zorro.

- no debí hacerlo, él se ha portado tan bien conmigo, pero más tarde regresaré y le pediré una disculpa. Ahora tengo otra cosa que hacer-

Se preparó para volar, comenzó a agitar sus alas como siempre lo hacía para levantar el vuelo...pero nada, solo consiguió elevarse pocos centímetros y después sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

- _no puede ser!- _

Volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez logró que un fuerte dolor recorriera sus alas haciendo que se tambaleara perdiendo el equilibrio.

Dió un paso en falso y cayó por el risco...afortunadamente alcanzó a sostenerse con una mano, quedando colgado a una altura extremadamente peligrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Kuronue salió de la casa, Kurama volvió a la habitación y se acostó en la cama. Aún no entendía qué era lo que había pasado, y tampoco entendía lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

_- Solamente porque era él y no otro youkai no lo maté ahí mismo… cómo se atrevió a levantarme así la voz, si hubiera sido otro estaría muerto-_

Ningún demonio que conociera a Kurama se atrevía a gritarle o a levantar la voz más que él, simplemente sabían que Kurama era un Youko, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el más poderoso, y si lo hacían enojar, no tendría piedad.

-_ tal vez debí habérselo dicho con más delicadeza, pero yo solo trataba de ayudarlo, debe dolerle mucho saber que no podrá volver a volar- _pensó un poco triste dándose la vuelta, en ese instante pudo sentir el aroma que se había quedado impregnado en la almohada, lo reconoció fácilmente. Kurama hundió su rostro en la almohada para sentir más ese intenso olor.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se giró otra vez y clavó su vista en el techo.

- pero qué estoy haciendo?...esto no está bien, me había prometido no dejarme llevar- suspiró y se levantó, caminó hasta llegar al armario y lo abrió. Dentro estaban algunos de los trajes que usaba, entre otras cosas. Encontró lo que buscaba y lo apretó en su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que era su final, no resistiría mucho más tiempo sujetado tan solo con una mano.

Inconscientemente agitó las alas para tratar de volar, pero tristemente comprobó una vez más su desgracia. Entonces simplemente se quedó quieto, viendo hacia abajo sin hacer algo por tratar de subir, resignado por el final que le esperaba abajo.

-_ ya que importa, seguramente es el destino que dicta que ha llegado mi hora._- suspiró_ - De todas maneras ya encontré al que estaba buscando, y ahora que...ya no puedo volar ...- _

Sin poderlo evitar, una lagrima se deslizó por su rostro.

- ya no tiene caso que siga existiendo- diciendo esto cerró los ojos y se soltó.

Esperó sentir la caída, pero no sucedió nada, abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba. Entonces se dio cuenta, alguien lo estaba sujetando, alzó la visa y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos dorados.

- Kurama!-

- qué crees que estás haciendo!- Preguntó el zorro enojado -qué fue esa idiotez que escuché de que ya no tiene caso que sigas existiendo!-

- yo...es la verdad, suéltame! Ya no valgo la pena!- Kuronue comenzó a moverse tratando de liberarse del agarre del zorro. Kurama lo sujetó aún más fuerte.

- detente, estás loco, no sabes lo que estás diciendo!-

Pero Kuronue no quería escucharlo, se movía más buscando que el zorro lo soltara. Kurama trataba de sujetarlo fuertemente pero podía sentir como la mano del ojiazul se resbalaba poco a poco de la suya.

- Kuronue no lo hagas...onegai!-

Kuronue se detuvo y fijó su vista en la del kitsune, había escuchado bien?

- por qué?- preguntó

Kurama tardó unos segundos en responder, pero reaccionó al sentir que la mano de Kuronue se estaba resbalando de la suya.

- porque...porque no quiero volver a perderte –

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa. Kurama le extendió la otra mano y le preguntó

- te quedarás conmigo esta vez?- y le regaló una sonrisa.

Kuronue abrió la boca para responder, pero justo en ese momento, su mano se resbaló de la de Kurama.

En un segundo, el zorro quedó acostado en el suelo al borde del precipicio aferrando la otra mano de Kuronue con la suya, afortunadamente, el ojiazul había alcanzado al estirar su otro brazo a tiempo.

- por poco!- suspiró Kurama aliviado sin darse cuenta

- me ayudas a subir?- preguntó el youkai alado sonriendo extendiendo su otro brazo.

El zorro lo sostuvo del otro brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba. Una vez que Kurama comprobó que el ojiazul estaba a salvo, se levantó y se alejó unos pasos para sentarse a la sombra del árbol más cercano sin decir palabra.

Kuronue observó la actitud del zorro y se acercó a él un poco preocupado.

- Kurama?- lo llamó. Al ver que no le respondía se sentó cerca de él.

- yo...lo…-

- se puede saber en que estabas pensando?- lo interrumpió Kurama

- tenías razón, ya no puedo volar-

- y por eso pensabas matarte?-

- no, tú no entiendes-

- pues explícame-

Kuronue suspiró.

- volar era lo más importante para mí, para todos los youkai que tenemos alas, volar significa nuestra vida, nuestro modo de sobrevivir, sin eso, no somos nada-

- tanto significa para ti volar?-

El ojiazul asintió.

- ya te lo dije, era lo más importante para mí, pero además, me hacía sentir completamente libre, sin nada que me detuviera. Allá arriba, en el cielo, puedes sentir que nadie va a alcanzarte jamás, que nadie te hará daño, que puedes hacer lo que quieras... ahora estoy condenado a vivir sin nunca más volver a tener esa sensación de libertad-

- hablas como si hubieras estado encerrado mucho tiempo-

- que?..n-no...Cómo crees, yo...solo lo decía porque, bueno, tu sabes el trabajo que me costó aprender a volar-

- sí, como olvidarlo- dijo Kurama sin darse cuenta

- LO SABÍA!- sin previo aviso, Kuronue se lanzó encima del zorro y lo abrazó -si lo recuerdas!-

Kurama se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya tenía al ojiazul encima.

- No grites! Qué no sabes que mis orejas están facultadas para escuchar los sonidos más fuerte de lo normal?-

- lo siento- se disculpó el ojiazul esta vez en voz baja.

- tampoco tienes que hablar así-

Kuronue dejó de abrazarlo.

- lo recuerdas-

- algunas cosas- mintió el zorro

- por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

- te lo estoy diciendo ahora, confórmate con eso-

- pero me hiciste sentir como si no hubiera sido importante en tu vida, cuando tú para mí fuiste… todo-

Kurama se le quedó viendo con una mirada que parecía querer leer hasta el corazón del ojiazul para saber si lo que decía era verdad, provocando un sonrojo de parte de él.

- fui importante para ti?- le preguntó

Como toda respuesta, Kurama extendió sus brazos y los pasó por debajo de las alas, atrayendo a Kuronue cerca de él, en un abrazo.

Kuronue se sintió muy feliz, y al instante respondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del kitsune.

Después de un momento de silencio, que Kurama realmente estaba disfrutando:

- Kurama, lamento haberme comportado mal contigo antes, tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí y yo solo te causo problemas-

- pues sí, tienes razón, me causas problemas, pero estoy acostumbrado a tenerlos- hizo una pausa -ahora que vas a hacer?- preguntó dejando de abrazarlo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- no sé, tal vez aprender a utilizar algún tipo de arma y, no sé, ya veré-

- eso si no intentan matarte otra vez- se burló Kurama

- búrlate lo que quieras kitsune, pero eso no pasará-

- _eso espero, pero falta ese asunto… aún así no puedo dejar que se vaya ahora que está más vulnerable por lo de sus alas,- _ pensó el zorro -_tal vez si…-_

- te gustaría que yo te enseñara?-

- que me enseñaras qué?-

- a usar algún tipo de arma?-

- de verdad?- preguntó emocionado Kuronue

-claro-

- y por qué harías tú eso?- le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, sospechando algo

- no pienses mal, solo es que...no tengo algo mejor que hacer por el momento-

- y qué hay de tus robos?-

- me voy a tomar un descanso. Pero bueno, entonces aceptas o no?- preguntó ya impaciente

Kuronue meditó un poco, la idea de ver a Kurama todos los días no le era para nada desagradable.

- está bien, acepto-

- excelente- el zorro trató de verse lo más calmado posible, disimulando su alegría.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más por un momento.

- ah, por cierto! Lo que me trajo aquí en un principio fue esto- Kurama le enseñó lo que había sacado de su armario y se lo extendió a Kuronue.

- la cinta de mi cabello, gracias...pero, y mi sombrero?-

- creo que lo perdí- respondió levantándose del suelo

- qué! en verdad?-

Kurama se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa.

- kitsune espera! En dónde lo dejaste?-

- no sé, ya te dije que lo perdí, debo haberlo tirado por ahí-

- cómo que lo tiraste!

Kurama solo caminaba tratando de no reír, inexplicablemente estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento.

- solo quieres molestarme no?...Kurama te estoy hablando!-

Kuronue caminaba detrás de Kurama tratando de llamar su atención, pero el zorro parecía querer seguir con el juego. Y así fue mientras se iban internando entre los árboles.

Continuará...

Ufff, por fin terminé este capítulo! Lo sé, fue demasiado tiempo de espera para esto, pero así salió, k se le puede hacer. Espero que les guste un poquito, o al menos como los anteriores.

Bueno, bueno, pasando a otra cosa, hace unos días me llegó un mail donde decía que había una nueva regla en fan fiction sobre no contestar los reviews o si no habría una sanción o algo así. En realidad no estoy muy segura si es cierto o no, pero ya he leído varios fics donde ya no se contestan los reviews por lo mismo de la nueva regla. Si es cierto, pues no me parece porque contestar reviews, a parte de que es divertido (al menos para mí), es la manera en como tenemos contacto con las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar su opinión, algo que anima mucho a los escritores a seguir. Si alguien sabe algo acerca de esto le agradecería mucho la información, la verdad no me gustaría que me borraran mi fic T.T

Aunque, bueno, como sí voy a contestar sus reviews, si de pronto ven que mi fic ha desaparecido, ya saben a k se debe, ok?

**Tincgana:** este capítulo me kedó más largo k el anterior, k te pareció? Creo k tu duda ya se resolvió no? si Kuronue se rompe las alas, pues ya no puede volar más, en realidad no sé si el verdadero Kuronue volaba o no, pero por lo k c ve en la película pues parece k no.. la verdad no sé, solo me estoy basando en lo k ya sabemos, ya lo verás más adelante. Y lo de la rosa negra, pues eso, Kurama la está haciendo, pero no puedo decir más. Saludos, bye bye

**Valsed:** k bueno k te está gustando, espero k este capítulo t guste igual, la pareja también es una de mis favoritas, k te puedo decir, es algo inevitable...jeje Bye bye

**Sayume:** sí lo sé, es el k más sufre, pero es necesario, no te creas, no me gusta hacer eso, bueno sí, un pokito, soy mala, pero me gusta mucho k Kurama lo consuele, x eso lo hago :P Te parece k Kurama es frío, y yo k pensé k era lo contrario y k me estaba pasando O.o pero k bueno k me lo dices, x k en realidad, ese era el objetivo je! pero no te preocupes, ya cambiará con el tiempo. Ahora algo especial para ti como regalo de cumple, espero k te guste, nunca lo he hecho así k espero k salga bien:

Chibi-kitsune chan: Felicidades atrasadas por tu cumple, espero k te la hayas pasado muy bien.

Kurama (apareciendo de pronto): fue tu cumpleaños? Felicidades!

Chibi-kitsune chan: y tu de donde saliste?

Kurama: yo andaba por aki y pase a felicitar a Sayume

Kuronue: yo también quiero felicitarla :)

Chibi-kitsune chan: tu también! No me digas, pasabas por aki, no?

Kuronue: pues claro, yo voy a donde vaya Kurama :P

Chibi-kitsune chan: sí ya me doy cuenta, pero es una lástima, ella no pidió k la felicitaras, pidió k Kurama y Hiei la felicitaran.

Kuronue (triste): y x k yo no?

Chibi-kitsune chan: pues no sé, pero no te pongas triste, seguro k también le gustará k tu lo hagas

Kuronue: k bien! Pero... y quién es Hiei?

Chibi-kitsune chan: a mí no me preguntes, mejor pregúntale a Kurama

Kuronue: Kurama, quién es Hiei?

Kurama: eh...pues...

Hiei (apareciendo de la nada): yo soy Hiei, por qué?

Chibi-kitsune chan: Hiei! Ya que estás por aquí, podrías felicitar a Sayume?

Hiei: y eso x qué?

Chibi-kitsune chan: por su cumpleaños

Hiei: eso es una tontería ningen, no?

Chibi-kitsune chan: no es una tontería, es la celebración de un año más de vida

Hiei: es un año más cerca de la muerte, por qué alguien querría celebrar algo así? Ustedes los ningen sí que son tontos

Chibi-kitsune chan: Hiei, tan solo felicítala, ella es una de tus admiradoras

Hiei: admiradora? Y eso por qué?

Chibi-kitsune chan: pues porque eres muy lindo y adorable

Hiei (sonrojándose): Hn…eso no es verdad

Chibi-kitsune chan: claro que sí, por qué crees que pidió k la felicitaras?

Hiei: está bien...felicidades...listo, ya puedo irme?

Chibi-kitsune chan: puedes irte, además yo no te traje aquí, tú apareciste de pronto

Hiei: Hn (se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se percata de la presencia de Kuronue) Qué ese no es el youkai con alas amigo de Kurama?

Chibi-kitsune chan: exacto

Hiei: pero cómo es que está aquí si él hace mucho que está…(chibi kitsune-chan le tapa la boca)

Kuronue: Kurama por qué le está tapando la boca a ese youkai?

Kurama: no tengo idea

Kuronue: tú sabes que iba a decir?

Kurama (observando como Hiei está comenzando a enojarse y chibi-kitsune chan comienza a temblar de miedo): no, no lo sé, porque mejor no nos vamos de aquí (lo toma del brazo y lo jala para llevárselo)

Kuronue: espera, no será que hay algo que no quieren que yo sepa?

Kurama: no, cómo piensas eso?

Kuronue (molesto): es otro de tus amantes verdad? Sí, seguro es eso. Responde kitsune! Debí imaginarlo...(se van discutiendo)

Hiei: se puede saber con que derecho te atreves a tocarme ningen!

Chibi-kitsune chan: lo lamento, de verdad! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Sayume, yo...tengo que irme a seguir contestando los reviews y terminar el fic antes de que Hiei me mate, además Hiei tiene que ir a participar en otros fics

Hiei: no, primero quiero saber que hacía ese tipo con Kurama? Y por qué estaba transformado en Youko? Entonces Kuronue no está muerto y Kurama me engaña para verse con él, es eso? Cuando vea a ese kitsune me las va a pagar!

Chibi-kitsune chan: nos vemos (desaparece sin hacerle caso a Hiei)

Hiei: ningen! Regresa! (Desaparece también)

Ahora, continuando con los reviews…

**AngelBlack:** muchas gracias! Espero que te la estés pasando súper, bueno, ya estamos igual, también me desvelo y al otro día me levanto tarde . pero de eso se tratan las vacaciones, o no? Pues he estado navegando por la red y escribiendo en los momentos de inspiración, aunque me digan que no hago nada, eso es muy cansado :P Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, cuídate también, bye bye

**Youko Hikari:** no creo que seas rara, tal vez te aburres en las vacaciones, no sé, yo tengo amigas que me dicen que no les gustan las vacaciones porque se aburren, aunque no lo entiendo! O.o Pero bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste el capi, bye bye

Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

El baúl se abrió dejado a la vista las relucientes armas.

- muy bien, elige-

Kuronue posó sus ojos azules en el zorro perplejo.

- la que yo quiera?-

- sí, la que quieras. Por qué te sorprendes?-

- es que...no creí que me dejaras elegir-

- por qué no?-

- no sé, creí que tú elegirías y que empezaríamos con algo fácil- respondió Kuronue encogiéndose de hombros

- no hay arma sea fácil de usar, cada una tiene su truco-

- sí pero estoy seguro que para cada una se necesita algún tipo de habilidad-

- tienes razón, cada arma es especial, por eso dejo que tú elijas- lo miró profundamente y se acercó al ojiazul lentamente - estoy seguro que sabrás elegir muy bien-

Kuronue tembló, no le gustaba que Kurama se acercara con esa mirada, así que rápidamente se agachó y quedó en cuclillas frente al baúl.

- bien, entonces elegiré una-

Kuronue pasó su vista por todos los instrumentos, tomaba uno, lo inspeccionaba y lo volvía a dejar. Cuando parecía que por fin se había decidido por algo cambiaba de opinión y lo volvía a dejar.

Después de un momento Kurama ya estaba más que fastidiado de estar esperando, al principio le había gustado la idea de quedarse viendo como se decidía, parecía un niño eligiendo un juguete nuevo, pero después de un tiempo su paciencia comenzó a agotarse.

- decide de una buena vez-

- pero es que todas me gustan-

- pues decídete solo por una, no voy a enseñarte a usar todas al mismo tiempo-

Kuronue volvió a posar su vista sobre el baúl sin hacer nada.

- si en tres segundos no te decides olvídate del entrenamiento-

- ya, está bien, no te enojes...elijo...ésta!-

Kurama lo miró como no creyéndolo.

- estás seguro?-

- claro-

- para utilizarlas necesitas mucha habilidad y sobre todo puntería- aseguró el zorro al ver que se había decidido por las hoces plateadas

- sí, pero quiero estas, debe ser genial aprender a usarlas- respondió levantándose y examinando el instrumento en sus manos, recordando lo mucho que le habían gustado esas hoces que pendían de un hilo, la vez que había roto el valioso jarrón del youko.

- está bien, como quieras, empezaremos mañana-

- hasta mañana? Y por qué no ahora?-

- porque mañana dedicaremos todo el día al entrenamiento, además quiero dormir, y tu también vas a descansar, no quiero que a mitad del entrenamiento me salgas con que estás cansado- sin más explicaciones salió de ahí para dirigirse a la recámara, Kuronue fue tras él.

- dónde voy a dormir yo?- le preguntó al zorro cuando entraron en la habitación

- pues aquí- le respondió señalando la cama

- y dónde dormirás tú?-

- cómo que dónde? Pues ahí también, es mi cama- respondió naturalmente

Kuronue comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

- vamos a dormir los dos... juntos?-

Kurama sonrió

- no te agrada la idea?-

- no...no es eso, solo que...prefiero dormir en otro lado-

- pues no hay otra cama- le dijo el zorro acostándose

Kuronue se quedó en silencio.

- en la otra habitación hay un diván...puedo dormir ahí-

- por supuesto que no! tú necesitas supervisión para entrar en esa habitación, ahí hay objetos muy valiosos y no quiero que rompas algo como acostumbras-

Kuronue frunció el ceño.

- yo no acostumbro romper nada, eso fue un accidente!-

De pronto Kurama se levantó de la cama con el semblante muy serio y caminó hacia él.

- duerme tú en la cama si quieres-

- pero...-

- mañana temprano te quiero listo en la parte trasera de la casa-

- Kurama, dónde dormirás?- preguntó el youkai alado cuando Kurama estaba por salir.

El zorro le respondió sin voltear.

- tú preocúpate por descansar bien, de todas maneras yo no pensaba dormir aquí- y salió.

Kuronue se sorprendió.

- _Que no pensaba dormir aquí! Entonces dónde? _- se preguntó el ojiazul.

Salió de la habitación para preguntarle al kitsune pero tan solo escuchó la puerta de la salida que se cerraba. Entonces recordó a cierto youkai de cabello negro ondulado y comenzó a molestarse.

- _seguro se fue con ése...ese tal Kiroy-_

Se arrojó a la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo.

- _soy un idiota, no debo sentir nada por él, ya se como se las gasta ese zorro, que no duerma aquí no debe molestarme, seguro es su costumbre. Me concentraré en mi entrenamiento y en cuanto esté listo me iré de aquí-_

Con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ves esto?- Kurama había hecho dos marcas en los troncos de unos árboles

El primer día de entrenamiento finalmente había llegado.

- tu ataque debe dar justo ahí-

El kitsune tomó una de las hoces y la lanzó firmemente hacia el tronco, dando justo a la mitad de la señal.

Kuronue se sorprendió por lo lejos que se encontraba de los árboles.

- así debes hacerlo, debes mantener tu brazo firme pero tu mano debe hacer un movimiento hacia atrás y después hacia delante, lanzando la hoz sin que pierda su eje, entiendes?-

El ojiazul asintió y tomó ambas hoces para comenzar.

Kurama se alejó un poco y se subió a la rama de un árbol para tener una mejor vista.

- crees que podrás hacerlo sin que el hilo se te enrede en los pies?- le preguntó el zorro desde arriba

- cállate zorro, ya verás que lo haré bien-

Kuronue comenzó a lanzar las hoces hacia su objetivo como se le había indicado.

Al principio las dos hoces pasaban de largo al árbol, Kuronue tenía que jalarlas por el hilo y volver a empezar. Después de varios intentos logró clavarlas en el tronco, muy cerca de las marcas.

Kurama tan solo lo observaba, sin perder cada detalle de los movimientos que hacía, dando indicaciones de vez en cuando.

Después de pasada la tarde Kuronue finalmente pudo dar en el blanco con ambas hoces.

El zorro saltó del árbol.

- bien, por fin lo has conseguido-

- te dije que lo haría, no fue tan difícil- dijo el ojiazul orgulloso de su logro

- no te emociones tanto, el entrenamiento de mañana será más difícil-

- no importa, yo quiero seguir aprendiendo, pero oye Kurama, podemos comer algo? Es que me muero de hambre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- tienes que atacar más rápido!-

Kurama saltaba de un lado a otro evitando los ataques del ojiazul.

Debido a que Kuronue había aprendido muy bien a lanzar las hoces, ahora Kurama y él entrenaban enfrentándose uno a uno para que aprendiera a atacar en movimiento.

- tendré que enseñarte como-

Kurama sacó una rosa que convirtió en un látigo sin espinas y comenzó su ataque.

- siempre has sido tan lento! –

- ya cállate zorro idiota!- Kuronue lanzaba hacia Kurama las hoces y al mismo tiempo evitaba ser golpeado por su látigo.

Por supuesto Kurama era mucho más rápido y unos cuantos golpes fueron a dar a los brazos y piernas del ojiazul.

Pero Kuronue no se rendía tan fácil y seguía contraatacando y saltaba un poco de vez en cuando para alcanzar a Kurama.

- ya te he dicho que saltes más alto y abras tus alas para equilibrarte en el aire- le dijo el zorro mientras esquivaba un ataque saltando hacia un lado pero consiguiendo un corte en la ropa.

Kuronue sonrió.

- lo ves, eso te pasa por hablar tanto-

Kurama también sonrió desafiante.

- muy bien, veamos que más sabes hacer-

Siguieron atacándose varias veces más, hasta que en una de esas Kuronue saltó, abrió las alas para equilibrarse y se dispuso a atacar.

- baka- murmuró el zorro mientras lanzaba su látigo. Logró enredarlo en el pie del ojiazul y lo jaló haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo.

Kurama se acercó.

- te dije que...-

- ... que no tengo que permanecer arriba mucho tiempo o le doy oportunidad a mi enemigo de atacar, ya lo sé-

- pues parece que no lo sabes-

Kuronue suspiró cansadamente y se acostó completamente en el pasto.

- lo olvidé, pero no volverá a ocurrir-

- eso espero- dijo Kurama mientras se acostaba a su lado.

Los dos se quedaron callados mirando el cielo, ese era el segundo día que habían comenzado a entrenar juntos y al parecer de Kurama, Kuronue no lo hacía nada mal, solo era cuestión de arreglar unos cuantos detalles.

- el día de mañana no quiero errores, escuchaste?-

- sí te escuché, ya deja de repetirme todo tantas veces-

- Es que tengo que repetirte por lo menos tres veces para que entiendas, esas orejas picudas que tienes no te sirven para nada-

Kuronue se sentó enojado.

- por qué eres tan fastidioso? Deja mis orejas en paz, yo no digo nada de las tuyas!- le reclamó haciendo un gesto que se le hizo gracioso a Kurama

- jaja a veces eres tan infantil, creo que por eso me gustas- dijo de pronto el zorro, al parecer sin darse cuenta.

Kurama dejó de reír y Kuronue olvidó su molestia.

- no pongas esa cara de tonto- Kurama se levantó - se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy-

El ojiazul se quedó ahí sentado, tratando de entender lo que había pasado viendo como el zorro se alejaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día había llegado y con él, el inicio del entrenamiento.

Ambos youkai estaban en posición de combate, ninguno de los dos había querido mencionar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Kuronue notó que algo estaba molestando al zorro.

- _seguro es por lo que dijo, quisiera preguntarle pero seguro que lo incomodaría y no quiero que se enoje. Tal vez crea que me molestó, pero no fue así...tendré que hacer algo... ah, ya sé!-_

Kurama sacó su rosa y desplegó su látigo sin espinas.

- espera Kurama!-

- qué quieres?- preguntó el zorro un poco frío

El ojiazul se acercó hasta quedar frente a Kurama.

Cuando llegó junto a él dejó las hoces en el suelo y ante la cuestionadora mirada del zorro comenzó a tocarle la cabeza.

- qué estás haciendo!-

- de dónde lo sacas? Dime Kurama, como sacas una rosa de tu cabello y la conviertes en látigo?- le pregunto el youkai alado mientras trataba de inspeccionar el cabello del youko.

Kurama sonrió por un instante sin que el ojiazul lo notara.

_- sí que me gustas- _ pensó el kitsune

- ya basta!- alejó a Kuronue fingiendo enojo

- si continúas molestando no seguiremos con esto-

- está bien vamos a seguir- dijo el ojiazul resignado pero feliz de haber conseguido que la molestia que notaba en los ojos del zorro desapareciera y seguro de que algún día descubriría que tanto guardaba el zorro en su cabello.

Volvieron a colocarse en posición de combate, iban a comenzar cuando...

- alto!- ordenó Kurama

- qué pasa?-

Kurama frunció el ceño y miró hacia un lado más allá de los árboles a su alrededor.

- entrena un poco tú solo, ahora regreso-

- pero, a dónde vas?-

Kurama no le respondió, solo se perdió entre los arbustos. Entonces Kuronue sintió un conocido pero apenas perceptible youki.

- maldición, no puede ser! no conforme con estar con él todas las noches, ahora también lo ve por el día-

Disminuyó su youki y se fue por el camino que había seguido el kitsune.

Al llegar a un claro escuchó unas voces y se escondió detrás de un árbol para no ser descubierto.

- por qué lo estás entrenando?- preguntó un youkai de cabello negro

- te molesta?- preguntó a su vez el zorro mientras acorralaba a Kiroy contra un árbol.

- pues...la verdad es que sí, por qué está contigo?…acaso sientes algo por él?-

- no, simplemente es que alguien lo atacó y sentí pena por él-

- y por eso vive en tu casa?-

Kurama frunció el ceño - estás muy bien informado-

- por supuesto, ya no me dejas ir a tu casa y ya veo por qué-

- hmm...y, por cierto, dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando-

Kiroy tembló levemente nervioso, sin pasar desapercibido por el zorro.

- me estuviste buscando? Vaya, quien lo diría, tú buscándome!...estuve de viaje por unos días, pero no me cambies la conversación...te quedarás con el youkai con alas ese?-

- tal vez, todo depende de lo bien que haga su trabajo-

Kiroy se molestó visiblemente y trato de empujarlo.

- pero que cínico-

- cálmate, ya sabes que si no me gusta lo que hace...puede despedirse-

- ya veo-

Kuronue se enfureció y apretó fuertemente el agarre de las hoces ante cada palabra pronunciada por Kurama, podía sentir claramente como un terrible dolor había comenzado a crecer en su pecho.

- _sintió pena por mí?...y me dejará quedarme si hago bien...mi trabajo? Maldito zorro, no me importa lo que diga ese desgraciado youkai, pero tú, por qué has dicho todo eso, si apenas ayer me dijiste que yo te...que tonto he sido, era mentira, y yo todavía tratando de hacerte sentir bien –_

Bajó la mirada para no ver como en ese momento Kurama y Kiroy se besaban apasionadamente.

- por qué Kurama?_ - _murmuró apenas

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

- Qué sucede?- preguntó Kiroy al notar que Kurama había dejado de besarlo y se distraía con la mirada hacia otro lado.

- nada, creí escuchar algo, pero no era nada-

- bueno, en que estábamos- Kiroy quería seguir con el beso.

-espera, tengo un regalo para ti-

- un regalo? Para mí?- Kiroy abrió los ojos sorprendido

- claro, te va a encantar-

Kurama se llevó una mano al cabello mientras le sonreía al youkai y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Continuará...

N/A:

Hola!

Lamento la demora, pero la escuela, ya saben, casi no hay tiempo.

Espero que les guste el capi y que me dejen un review.

Contesto rapidísimo sus reviews porque me están corriendo de la compu.

**Valsed:** Bueno, pues como verás las cosas ya no van a estar tan bien, jeje, pero eso sí, Kuro ya no está tan indefenso como antes. Espero k t haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu review. Bye.

**Youko hikari:** muchas gracias por no olvidarte de este fic y gracias por tus palabras, espero k este capítulo también te haya gustado, mira que me apuré a terminarlo después de que platicamos por el msn, espero k nos volvamos a encontrar pronto. Bye.

Gracias por su apoyo…Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kurama caminaba de regreso a dónde había dejado a Kuronue, tenía una rara impresión y quería comprobarlo cuando llegara.

Llegó al claro donde los dos entrenaban y buscó al ojiazul con la mirada, pero al parecer no estaba por ningún lado. Pensó que era más fácil guiarse por su youki pero cuando iba a hacerlo un arma filosa pasó bastante cerca de su rostro y se clavó en un tronco detrás de él.

Kuronue se paró frente al zorro.

- lo siento, no me fije hacia donde lanzaba- le dijo en tono molesto al kitsune, se acercó al árbol y desclavó su hoz.

- está bien, quieres que empecemos a entrenar?-

- claro, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer-

Kurama notó cierta ironía en la voz del ojiazul.

- no, podemos empezar-

Comenzaron el entrenamiento como siempre, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Kuronue atacaba mucho más rápido y al parecer de Kurama, con toda la intención de lastimarlo.

- se puede saber qué te pasa?- le preguntó el zorro tratando de esquivar los fuertes ataques de su oponente.

- que no dijiste que entrenáramos? Pues eso estoy haciendo-

Kuronue alzó el brazo y con su hoz corto el traje de Kurama haciéndole una herida en el pecho.

Kurama también atacaba pero solo conseguía hacerle marcas rojas a Kuronue por los latigazos.

De pronto sintió otro corte, ahora en su brazo derecho.

El zorro podría utilizar otras técnicas pero no quería lastimarlo, pero Kuronue se estaba poniendo más agresivo.

- _tengo que detenerlo _– pensó

- deténte!- le ordenó el kitsune

Pero el ojiazul seguía atacando, se veía bastante furioso.

- NO! y será mejor que me ataques o si no te mataré!-

Kurama quedó sorprendido, cómo que lo mataría! Esto se estaba saliendo fuera de control y las heridas habían comenzado a sangrar, al parecer Kuronue hablaba en serio.

Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Desapareció de la vista del ojiazul apareciendo detrás.

- te dije que te detuvieras-

Enredó parte de su látigo en el cuello de Kuronue y comenzó a apretar fuertemente.

El youkai alado soltó sus hoces y llevó las manos a su cuello tratando de quitar el látigo.

- mal...dito...zo...zorro- Kuronue trataba de conseguir un poco de aire.

- no decías que ibas a matarme!-

Cuando sintió que fue suficiente, desenredó el látigo y Kuronue cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo y respirando agitadamente, con unas visibles marcas alrededor de su cuello blanco.

- ahora me dirás que te pasa?- preguntó Kurama

Kuronue se levantó y se giró hacia él tallando su cuello lastimado.

- cuál es el trabajo que quieres que haga bien? - le preguntó con el seño fruncido -quieres que sea un buen amante como ese que tienes ahora? Porque si es eso te estás equivocando, yo no seré uno más de tus amantes, si eso es lo que vas a pedirme a cambio de haberme entrenado te puedes ir al diablo con tu estúpido entrenamiento!-

Kuronue se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, pero Kurama no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Levantó su látigo y lo arrojó para enredar el cuerpo de Kuronue, cuando lo hubo sujetado firmemente lo jaló hacia él haciendo que el ojiazul trastabillara un poco.

- que pretendes! SUÉLTAME!-

- cállate y escúchame, o te juro que te apretaré con mi látigo hasta que se te rompan los huesos!-

Kuronue guardó silencio pero su mirada de odio hacia el zorro no cambió.

- supongo que me seguiste y escuchaste mi conversación con Kiroy, eres un youkai muy entrometido- hizo una pausa -escuchaste todo?-

- escuché lo suficiente para saber que eres un miserable, si te doy tanta lastima mátame de una vez. No entiendo por qué sigues perdiendo el tiempo conmigo-

- eso ni yo mismo lo sé, pero créeme, no es lástima lo que siento por ti-

Kuronue cerró los ojos y sonrió irónicamente.

- claro, ahora dime que te gusto, tal vez te crea también-

Kurama se enojó por las palabras y jaló un poco el látigo provocando un gesto de dolor en el ojiazul.

- te lo diré, pero no ahora. Antes quiero que sepas que fue Kiroy el que contrató a esos demonios para que te atacaran-

- qué dices?-

- los contrató y robó un polvo venenoso de mis plantas para que lo usaran en tu contra, eso fue lo que utilizaron para paralizarte-

-entonces...era por eso que sabías el antídoto- afirmó Kuronue más que preguntó

- así es-

- pero tú...cómo sabes eso?-

- estuve averiguando estos días y...-

- estos días?- lo interrumpió el ojiazul - quiere decir que no te veías con él todas las noches?-

- no, lo estaba buscando para que él mismo me lo confesara, pero al parecer, se estuvo escondiendo-

El youkai alado sintió un alivio al escuchar la negativa del zorro.

- y lo hizo? Lo confesó?-

- sí, hace un momento, antes de morir-

Esta vez se sorprendió bastante.

- cómo? Kiroy está muerto!-

- lo maté hace un momento, si te hubieras quedado un poco más tal vez te hubiera dejado que le dieras el golpe final-

Kuronue escuchaba hablar tan fríamente al kitsune que tuvo un poco de miedo, tan poco le importaba que fuera uno de sus amantes?

- _lo habrá hecho por mí? _- se preguntó, y decidió salir de la duda

- Kurama, por qué lo mataste? Digo, después de todo era tu amante-

- ya me estaba cansando de él, además, me robó, y eso sí que no se lo perdono a nadie-

Kuronue suspiró un poco decepcionado.

- qué te sucede? Creí que estarías feliz, ese youkai intentó matarte-

- no estoy precisamente feliz, pero me alegra no tener que volver a verle la cara, me caía muy mal-

Kurama decidió que ya era tiempo de liberar al ojiazul, así que lo desenredó y convirtió su látigo en rosa.

- lamento haberte herido-

Se disculpó Kuronue al ver las heridas que había provocado en el cuerpo del zorro.

- pero aún estoy molesto por lo que dijiste, qué clase de trabajo quieres que haga?-

- eres un youkai obstinado, te lo habían dicho?-

- sí, pero no cambies de tema-

- está bien, pero antes quiero curarme-

Caminaron de regreso a la casa y ahí Kurama curó sus heridas con el mismo tipo de plantas que había usado para curar al ojiazul.

Para su hombro, necesitó que Kuronue le ayudara a colocar la venda, cosa que el youkai hizo con sumo cuidado, como si temiera lastimarlo aún más.

Durante el proceso, se sintió bastante culpable, el jamás hubiera deseado lastimar al zorro, pero en ese momento la rabia que sentía lo había hecho perder el control.

- no te preocupes, mañana ni siquiera se notarán, no fueron tan profundas- le dijo Kurama al notar su mirada de preocupación.

Kuronue simplemente asintió y se le quedó mirando. Kurama entendió entonces que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

- al contrario de lo que piensas, el trabajo que quiero que hagas es otro. Me han hablado de un tesoro muy valioso en un castillo-

- y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

- pero de verdad que a veces puedes ser bastante baka-

Kuronue frunció el seño.

- tú eres el baka por no explicarme bien!-

- ya está bien, te lo diré claramente, ese tesoro me interesa mucho y... quiero que me ayudes a robarlo-

Continuará…

N/A:

Hola! Cómo andan? Yo atareada con la escuela, este nuevo semestre me tiene loka y de aquí para allá. Se que tardé mucho en actualizar, Gomen! Pero casi no tengo tiempo T.T

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews, es lo k da animo a seguir.

**Tincgana:** No te preocupes, yo se k muchas veces no hay tiempo de dejar review o se olvida, a mí me ha pasado, o se me pasa o ando a las carreras, así k te entiendo, lo bueno es k no has dejado de leerlo y ahora me has dejado un review, además me alegra k te siga gustando la historia. Sí, bueno, la verdad es k yo también creo k Kuronue ya sabía luchar cuando conoció a Kurama, pero se me hizo interesante hacer algo diferente y ver como los dos entrenaban juntos :P Espero k este capítulo haya resuelto las dudas k tenías, ya ves como Kurama no se fue con Kiroy todas las noches. Al contrario, k bueno k me haces preguntas, eso demuestra k el fic no es tan aburrido. Bye, bye

**KikyouDarma: **K bueno k te gusta, tanto la pareja como el fic. Como verás Kuronue se decepcionó, pero todo irá mejor, y en cuanto a la fidelidad de Kurama…jeje pues, creo k eso será un tanto difícil, pero no te preocupes, si le vuelve a ser infiel yo misma le jalaré las orejas a ese zorro…No! No es cierto! Jamás podría hacer eso a mi lindo zorrito. Espero k te guste el capítulo. Bye, bye

**Inari-chan:** de verdad lo leíste todo de una vez! Oh k bien k te ha gustado tanto así T.T Lo de la pareja es verdad, casi no hay de ellos, por eso hice este, no es k no me guste K/H, al contrario, me gustan mucho ellos dos, pero de vez en cuando es bueno variar un poco. Trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es k con la escuela se me va el tiempo. Espero k te guste el cap. Bye, bye.

**Youko Hikari: **Sí, de verdad k Kuro es taaaan lindo, yo también lo amo. :P Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad k estoy agradecida  pero sobre todo, es un honor k me digas k eres mi fan, al contrario, yo soy la tuya, sabes k tu fic me encanta. Gracias por tus palabras y por seguir leyendo el fic. Ojala te guste este capítulo, Bye bye.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Sayonara!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Aún no sabía cómo había aceptado la propuesta del zorro, es verdad que después de algunos días más había aprendido a controlar por completo las hoces y algunos trucos de batalla, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, si no que le había mentido a Kurama diciéndole que tenía experiencia como ladrón, cuando jamás en su vida había robado algo.

En ese momento Kuronue estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol tratando de mirar el cielo entre las copas de los árboles, pensando la manera de decirle a Kurama que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo robar un tesoro.

Se giró y se encontró con Kurama recostado en el césped durmiendo tranquilamente cerca de él. Recordó que le había dicho que viajarían por la noche hacia el castillo, y que tratara de descansar un poco, porque aunque el castillo estaba a tan sólo medio día de camino, al llegar tendrían que librar algunos obstáculos; pero en ese momento era imposible para el ojiazul no pensar en lo que sucedería si cometía algún error por su inexperiencia.

Se le quedó observando detenidamente como muchas veces lo hizo cuando Kurama no se daba cuenta.

Siempre le había gustado verlo, incluso cuando eran niños Le fascinaba su forma de conducirse, la manera en la que su hermoso cabello plateado se movía con el viento, sus orejas peludas y suaves, su piel blanca, su inteligencia y astucia, digna de un verdadero youko, pero sobre todo, sus brillantes ojos dorados que lo hechizaban con tan solo una mirada.

Sonrió levemente y regresó su vista hacia arriba. Llevaban día y medio de camino y solo se habían detenido a descansar un poco. Miró sus hoces y se tranquilizó, al menos si los atacaban no sería un estorbo para Kurama, daría su mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlo.

- es hora de irnos, ya está oscureciendo-

Kuronue salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del zorro y lo encontró levantándose del césped, él mismo asintió para después levantarse.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha, ya estaba oscureciendo y era mejor aprovechar la oscuridad para no llamar mucho la atención.

Caminaron por largo tiempo, Kuronue siguiendo a Kurama, ambos siempre callados rodeados simplemente por los sonidos de la noche en el Makai. Ya estaba amaneciendo y Kuronue se preguntaba mentalmente por quinta vez cuándo llegarían, había pensado preguntarle a Kurama pero últimamente lo había visto más serio que de costumbre, parecía como si mientras más se acercaran a ese castillo, el zorro cambiara su semblante a uno más sombrío.

El ojiazul no sabía que pensar, hasta parecía que Kurama estaba molesto con él, había tratado de conversar pero siempre le respondía monosílabos de manera fría. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era que aún no le decía exactamente quien era el dueño del castillo al que iban a robar, era como si no quisiera que se enterara, cada vez que le preguntaba el kitsune le respondía simplemente que eso no tenía importancia y que se concentrara en no fallar.

- _eso haré, no lo defraudaré nuevamente como aquella vez cuando dejé que ese zorro que decía ser su padre se lo llevara. Y si desapareciera otra vez lo buscaría de la misma forma que lo hice, aunque tuviera que pasar por todo lo que tuve que pasar_- iba pensando distraídamente

Kurama se detuvo de pronto y el ojiazul iba tan cerca de él que no pudo evitar chocar contra su espalda.

- qué pasa, por qué te detienes?- le preguntó ladeando la cabeza y viendo por encima del hombro del zorro.

- ya estamos cerca, agáchate!- le ordenó jalándolo de la mano hacia abajo, quedando ambos en cuclillas detrás de unos arbustos.

Kuronue no se había dado cuenta pero al levantar la vista pudo ver un castillo alto de color grisáceo con adornos negros, de especto bastante lúgubre rodeado por una gran muralla. Al frente, una puerta negra era custodiada por dos guardias.

Un inevitable temblor y escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del ojiazul al reconocer ese lugar, al mismo tiempo que una visible palidez cubrió su rostro y por su mente aparecieron distintas imágenes que lo pusieron bastante nervioso.

Por otro lado, por la mente del zorro también pasaron imágenes de recuerdos que creía olvidados, pero en el fondo sabía que más que a robar, había venido a vengarse.

Al notar la actitud de su acompañante el zorro se giró a verlo.

- estás bien?- le preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz

-...-

- Kuronue, te estoy hablando-

El pelinegro volteó a verlo.

- por qué no me dijiste que veníamos a este castillo?-

Kurama entrecerró los ojos.

- hay algún problema? - el zorro lo miró sospechosamente -acaso ya habías estado aquí antes?-

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta del castillo los hizo girarse a ambos, al parecer, uno de los guardias había entrado y el otro estaba solo.

- recuerdas el plan?- preguntó el zorro sin dejar de inspeccionar los alrededores

- sí...pero Kurama, hay algo que tengo que decirte...-

- ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que aprovechar que solo hay un guardia, una vez que traspasemos esa puerta entraremos al castillo. Ahora, solo espera la señal, la recuerdas?-

- sí kitsune, me la repetiste mil veces, no soy tonto sabes?- le dijo el ojiazul un poco fastidiado - convertirás tu látigo en rosa, si la agitas una vez es que todo está bien, si la agitas tres veces es que quieres que me prepare para atacar-

Kurama se levantó, sacó su látigo con espinas y en un instante se encontró frente al guardia. Éste no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo con un movimiento casi invisible del zorro.

Kuronue se acercó a él cuando recibió la señal de que todo estaba bien.

- dentro encontraremos más guardias, no debemos permitir que ninguno de ellos de la alerta a los de adentro, mata a cualquiera que intente entrar al castillo-

-Kurama...- intentó hablar otra vez el ojiazul

-estás listo? Confío en ti- lo interrumpió nuevamente el zorro

Kuronue sacó sus hoces y asintió resignado, Kurama confiaba en él y eso le daba valor, además, con suerte entrarían y no sucedería lo que tanto temía.

Una vez que abrieron la puerta se adentraron en un pequeño terreno donde algunos demonios se encontraban distraídos, sin notar siquiera la presencia de los intrusos.

Kurama dio un latigazo en el suelo y todos los youkai dejaron lo que hacían.

- INTRUSOS!- gritó uno alertando a sus compañeros.

Todos los demonios se abalanzaron contra ellos. El zorro comenzó a matar a todo youkai que se acercó a él con mucha facilidad, mientras que Kuronue, abrió sus alas y dio algunos saltos esquivando varios demonios hasta pararse frente a la puerta principal.

Una vez ahí, lanzó diestramente sus hoces hiriendo de muerte a todo youkai que intentaba atacarlo.

Rápidamente se pudo observar a una gran cantidad de demonios muertos dispersos por el suelo. Kurama pasó entre ellos hasta llegar junto al ojiazul en la puerta principal. Al llegar, lo encontró tratando de limpiar sus armas en el césped, y sonrió.

- qué haces? Cuando estemos dentro se volverán a ensuciar-

- no importa, no las dejaré llenas de sangre de esos demonios-

- como quieras-

Lentamente abrieron la puerta y se adentraron en el castillo. Se encontraron en un salón un tanto pequeño y algo oscuro. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente sin hacer ruido hasta que llegaron a un largo pasillo.

- Kurama, en este pasillo hay algunas...-

- trampas, ten cuidado y trata de esquivarlas...supongo que lo has hecho antes-

- _qué si lo he hecho antes? Claro que lo he hecho...para mi desgracia muchas veces_- pensó el ojiazul

- ahora!- le escuchó decir a Kurama.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo mirando alrededor atentamente ante cualquier movimiento.

No habían dado más de cinco pasos cuando pequeños orificios se abrieron en las paredes dejando salir de ellos una gran cantidad de varas filosas.

Se agacharon varias veces, saltaron y cayeron al suelo esquivando cada vara, más adelante, fueron atacados por enormes cuchillas que iban de un lado a otro en un movimiento pendular.

Kuronue desplegó sus alas una vez más y ágilmente pudo saltar y pasar entre cada cuchilla, Kurama simplemente hacia movimientos rápidos y desaparecía y aparecía del otro lado de las cuchillas hasta llegar al final.

Un obstáculo más en forma de enormes planchas que se desprendían de la pared tratando de aplastar todo a su paso. El zorro hizo uso de toda su rapidez y pasó sin ninguna herida, pero al voltear a su lado no encontró al ojiazul.

En ese momento escuchó la caída de un metal y se giró hacia atrás. Kuronue iba saltando no tan rápido como el zorro pero lo suficiente como para esquivar las planchas. En uno de sus saltos, una de las hoces se desprendió de su cinturón y cayó al suelo, al darse cuenta, el ojiazul giró rápidamente y regresó por su arma.

Kurama sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio que las planchas se cerraban y el ojiazul estaba entre ellas. Iba a regresar por él cuando Kuronue recogió su hoz, dio un par de saltos y cayó junto al zorro.

- todo bien?- preguntó el ojiazul cuando se percató de que Kurama lo veía fijamente.

- solo sujeta eso más fuerte la próxima vez- fue lo único que dijo el zorro, suspirando aliviado interiormente, tenía que reconocerlo, se había llevado un buen susto.

Caminaron con cuidado un pequeño tramo más del pasillo hasta que Kurama se detuvo. Los dos quedaron inmóviles por un momento esperando algún otro ataque, repentinamente el suelo se abrió dejando ver en el fondo una cama de espinas. Kurama y Kuronue saltaron casi al mismo tiempo cayendo en suelo firme sin ningún problema.

- esa era la última- dijeron al unísono

El ojiazul miró con sorpresa al zorro, mientras que éste lo miró sospechosamente por un instante, o al menos eso le pareció al youkai alado.

Sin decir más Kurama le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, Kuronue lo siguió en silencio, aún no sabía qué era pero tenía un mal presentimiento desde que habían entrado al castillo.

Llegaron hasta una puerta con inscripciones que reconocieron como lengua antigua del Makai. La abrieron y entraron a una habitación iluminada por algunas antorchas en las paredes.

Kuronue abrió los ojos de par en par, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, únicamente al fondo se podía apreciar una pequeña mesa de mármol blanco, y sobre ella, una tiara de cristal rojo muy brillante con un pequeño diamante negro al frente, suspendida en el aire.

Los dos se acercaron hasta pararse frente a la tiara.

- esto es lo que venimos a robar, Kurama?-

- sí-

- es hermosa...el cristal es muy brillante, jamás había visto un color tan rojo, hasta parece sangre, qué es lo que hace?-

- con esto puedes controlar al youkai que quieras a tu antojo, solo debes colocarla en su cabeza y tendrás un esclavo que obedecerá tus órdenes sin preguntar-

- vaya!- exclamó el ojiazul

- aunque...- Kurama comenzó a ver hacia todos lados

- qué?-

- bueno, supongo que como no hay guardias, la alarma sonará cuando tratemos de tocarla-

- y entonces cómo la sacaremos de aquí?-

- para sacarla tenemos que intentarlo desde arriba, esta alarma consiste en una luz transparente que rodea el objeto como si lo encerrara en un tubo, pero termina a una determinada distancia-

- ah, entonces tú puedes sacar la tiara con alguna de tus plantas-

- claro, pero antes de irnos veremos al dueño de este castillo-

- qué! Pero para qué?-

- tengo una cuenta pendiente con él-

- Kurama, me dijiste que solo entraríamos por el tesoro y nos iríamos-

Kurama notó a Kuronue levemente nervioso.

- eso haremos, solo que será después de una pequeña escala-

El zorro estiró el brazo y trató de alcanzar la tiara, en ese momento una fuerte alarma se escuchó en todo el castillo.

Una luz azul rodeó la mesa de mármol y en ese momento algunos guardias entraron al salón y los rodearon apuntándoles con sus armas.

- ahí están!-

- están rodeados, no tienen escapatoria-

Kurama sonrió cínicamente.

- llévanos ahora mismo con tu jefe- les ordenó

- claro que no, ustedes irán directamente al calabozo-

De repente se escuchó resonando por todo el salón una voz sonora y fuerte.

- TRAIGAN A MI PRESENCIA A LOS INTRUSOS!-

La voz hizo sentir escalofríos al ojiazul, volteó a mirar a Kurama, pero este ni se había inmutado, al menos eso parecía. Por el contrario parecía muy satisfecho con lo que ocurría.

- ya lo han escuchado, llévenos con su jefe!- ordenó Kurama

Los demonios escucharon la voz de su jefe y al momento cumplieron su orden, pero antes, uno de ellos se acercó a Kuronue y trató de quitarle sus hoces. El ojiazul reaccionó rápido y se hizo hacia atrás para impedirlo.

- no te atrevas a tocarme!- dijo dispuesto a sacar sus armas y atacar

La mitad de los guardias apuntaron sus lanzas directamente hacia él, inmovilizando sus movimientos.

Los ojos azules buscaron inconscientemente a los dorados, y se toparon con una mirada seria. Se miraron por un momento, entonces Kuronue se giró a ver a los demonios y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que entregaba sus hoces.

- parece que sabes lo que te conviene- dijo otro guardia

- caminen!- les dijo uno más empujándolos para que avanzaran.

Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por un largo corredizo, doblaron en una esquina y comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras de caracol rodeadas por gruesos muros de piedra.

- Kurama, no entiendo…podemos escapar ahora, estos demonios no son muy fuertes, qué es lo que pretendes?- le susurró el ojiazul al zorro que venía a un lado de él

- ya te lo dije, tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver-

- entonces, desde un principio tenías esto en mente? No veníamos solo a robar?-

-…-

- Kurama, por favor, aún estamos a tiempo, vayámonos de aquí!-

El tono suplicante en la voz del youkai alado lo descolocó un poco.

- por qué tanta insistencia en irnos? Desde que llegamos has estado extraño, por qué no me dices lo que tienes que decirme de una buena vez?-

Esta última pregunta sorprendió a Kuronue.

- _Kurama no puede saber…-_

- llegamos- habló uno de los guardias

Entraron a una gran habitación blanca, adornada con algunos ventanales adornados por gruesas cortinas. La habitación era rodeada por algunas estatuas y pinturas, así como una larga mesa a un costado del salón lleno de manjares y frutas exóticas de todo tipo.

Desde la entrada se podía ver una alfombra roja desplegada que cruzaba la habitación por en medio y llegaba hasta un relieve donde se apreciaban dos grandes sillones de madera con algunos almohadones que los hacían ver muy cómodos, sobre uno de ellos, se veía una silueta recostada y cubierta por la sombra de un velo que no dejaba traspasar la luz.

Los guardias salieron y solo dos se quedaron custodiando la entrada.

- vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- se escuchó una voz.

Kuronue hizo un leve movimiento acercándose a Kurama.

La silueta comenzó a moverse y se levantó despacio comenzando a caminar hacia el youko y el ojiazul.

Un zorro de orejas grises y cola gris con rayas negras, cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros color azul oscuro con algunos mechones cayendo por el rostro, ojos del mismo color, casi negros con vestimenta del mismo color que el cabello, se iluminó por la luz y se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a su jefe y le entregó las hoces de Kuronue al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él y le susurraba algo.

El zorro de cola gris examinó las armas y después miró a Kurama.

- Youko Kurama...nos volvemos a encontrar-

- así es... Shirotta-

- y también...- Shirotta se paró frente al ojiazul -has vuelto, acaso me extrañaste...Kuronue-

Shirotta intentó tocar el rostro del ojiazul pero éste se apartó hacia un lado impidiéndolo.

- veo que encontraste a quien tanto estabas buscando-

Kurama frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Kuronue. El ojiazul le devolvió una mirada de temor, pero encontró en la del zorro enojo y…decepción!

Shirotta notó sus miradas.

- no lo sabías Kurama? Veo que tu amante no te ha contado nada-

- según tú qué es lo que me tendría que haber contado?-

- que en su búsqueda por encontrarte se entretuvo un tiempo conmigo, siendo mí… amante. Tanto me extrañan que decidieron venir los dos para recordar viejos tiempos? Los tres nos podemos divertir mucho- les dijo cínicamente

Kuronue abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- _acaso Kurama fue amante de Shirotta?- _ se preguntó

- no he venido a divertirme- dijo Kurama

- entonces? Te has cansado de tu amante y vienes a dármelo? Con mucho gusto lo aceptaré-

Kuronue se enfureció.

- de ninguna manera…!-

- haz lo que quieras con él- lo interrumpió Kurama - no es mi amante y no me importa lo que haga-

Kuronue guardó silencio viendo con tristeza al zorro plateado.

- así que no son amantes, me extraña en ti Kurama, creí haberte entrenado muy bien-

Kurama sonrió irónico.

- no lo dudes Shirotta, fuiste el mejor de los maestros-

Kuronue se mantenía callado observando a ambos zorros, al parecer se conocían desde hace tiempo y bastante bien, él en realidad lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes y alejarse de los dos, sobre todo por la gran decepción que sentía por lo que había dicho Kurama.

Estaba bien que dijera que no eran amantes, pues no lo eran, pero decir que no le importaba, esos sí que estaba doliéndole.

- deberías agradecerme de otra forma Kurama, sabes a lo que me refiero, desde que te fuiste no he encontrado mejor amante que tú- dijo Shirotta, después se giró hacia Kuronue -claro que cuando Kuronue llegó aquí las cosas cambiaron, la pase muy bien, aunque es bastante rebelde y me costó algo de trabajo domarlo-

- me imagino, pero pienso agradecerte de otra manera-

Kurama sacó la rosa roja de su cabello y al instante desplegó su látigo.

Shirotta sonrió.

- así que después de todo no fue una visita social-

Los guardias se acercaron rápidamente dispuestos a proteger a su amo, pero los detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

- alto! No hagan nada, yo me encargo de él-

Los guardias retrocedieron.

- bien Kurama, estabas esperando esto desde hace mucho. Tú también quieres participar Kuronue?-

- no Shirotta- habló el zorro - él no va a participar, esto es entre tú y yo-

- así que no va a participar, entonces no te molestará que mis hombres se diviertan con él un rato?- preguntó Shirotta poniendo a prueba a Kurama

Los dos guardias se aproximaron a Kuronue por detrás sujetándolo de ambos brazos, mientras que uno de ellos acercaba una de sus hoces a su cuello amenazándolo.

- ya te dije que no me importa- repitió el kitsune dando la espalda a donde se encontraba el youkai alado.

- Kurama…- murmuró con la voz apagada el ojiazul.

No entendía la actitud de Kurama, lo único que sentía en ese momento era una inmensa tristeza en su corazón.

Continuará…

N/A:

Ahora sí k me tardé en actualizar, sorry, pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer…

Pero akí está, espero k les siga interesando la historia, aunk no sea tan buena, se hace lo k c puede.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Les pido una disculpa pero esta vez no podré responder sus reviews, ando muy atareada con un trabajo que tengo k entregar.

De todas maneras muchas gracias a los k leen el fic, pero sobre todo gracias por sus reviews a: **Inari-chan**, **Youko Hikari** (me encantaría ver las imágenes, espero k no encontremos pronto :P), **tincgana**, **SenKo-Kun** y **sayume.**

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Ja ne!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan rápido? Eso era lo que se preguntaba el zorro mientras esquivaba las hoces que Kuronue lanzaba hacia él. Con pocos días de entrenamiento se había vuelto tan veloz? No, seguramente entrenó aparte y él no se dio cuenta.

Definitivamente el ojiazul era algo especial.

Pero en ese momento lo que le preocupaba a Kurama era otra cosa. Contraatacaba con su látigo sin espinas tratando a toda costa de golpear la tiara de cristal en la cabeza de Kuronue sin lastimarlo, pero no lo lograba.

Cómo era que habían llegado a eso? Era un descuido del que el kitsune se arrepentía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se habían llevado a Kuronue fuera de la habitación dejando a Shirotta y Kurama solos. Aunque no lo parecía, el zorro estaba preocupado, no le gustó para nada que el ojiazul ni siquiera protestara cuando los guardias se lo llevaron, él siempre protestaba por todo, pero en ese momento ni siquiera lo miró, tan solo se dejó conducir.

- qué sucede Kurama? Preocupado por tu amante?-

- en realidad pensaba en la mejor manera de matarte-

- pareces muy seguro de que ganarás-

- es que así será-

Kurama sonrió desafiante mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar en círculos sin perder contacto visual.

- supe que mataste a todos los zorros de tu pueblo, bonita manera de vengarte Kurama, eres un zorrito travieso-

Ahora fue el turno de Shirotta de sonreír.

- recuerdas que así te decía cuando tratabas de escapar de aquí? hasta que te diste por vencido y aceptaste que te enseñara a pelear-

- nunca me di por vencido, solo entendí que me convenía que me enseñaras a defenderme, fui un buen alumno, pudiste comprobarlo cuando por fin salí de aquí-

- pero te fuiste sin hacer absolutamente nada-

- aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para matarte-

- y ahora lo eres?-

- por supuesto-

- entonces enséñame lo que has aprendido desde que dejamos de vernos- dijo Shirotta tomando una espada que se encontraba cerca de él en una caja de cristal.

Corrieron en direcciones contrarias y saltaron velozmente comenzando su combate en el aire.

Tan solo se veían brillantes destellos de luz que aparecían y desaparecían por toda la habitación. Hasta que se escuchó un último golpe y ambos zorros cayeron al suelo de pie.

Respiraban agitadamente y se miraban frente a frente. De los brazos de Shirotta escurría sangre y su ropa se había desgarrado dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho, mientras que Kurama tenía tan solo un corte cerca del abdomen.

- así que plantas, recuerdo que te gustaban mucho, cuando tu padre te vendió a mí me dijo que tenías una extraña fijación por ellas pero en ese momento no le di importancia, y ahora las has vuelto tus armas de combate...interesante-

Shirotta parecía muy confiado, pero internamente temblaba al ver el poder de Kurama.

Había pocos demonios que controlaban las plantas, y muy a su pesar, jamás había combatido con ninguno.

Sonrió, tal vez él llevaba las de perder, pero aún tenía una última carta.

Kurama no dijo nada antes e comentario de su contrincante, tan solo comenzó el ataque nuevamente con su látigo.

Así estuvieron hasta que Kurama lanzó lejos la espada de Shirotta y éste quedó en el suelo.

- ahora morirás- le dijo el zorro mientras alzaba su látigo para dar el golpe final, justo en ese momento una hoz plateada fue directo a su cuerpo haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás.

- Kuronue- logró decir cuando comprobó quien había lanzado el arma.

Ahí estaba el ojiazul, caminando hacia él mientras la hoz regresaba a su mano.

Los ojos dorados lo miraron confundidos, por qué lo había atacado? O tal vez había errado el ataque y en realidad era para Shirotta.

Muy pronto comprobó que el ataque sí había sido para él cuando una vez más el youkai alado lo atacó.

- Kuronue, qué haces? Por qué me atacas?- preguntó el zorro

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Kuronue saltó levantando su hoz y cayó haciéndola chocar contra el suelo por el salto de Kurama hacia un lado.

Kuronue lo miró con furia y siguió con su ataque hasta que se escuchó la voz de Shirotta.

- detente- ordenó y el ojiazul paró su ataque - ahora acércate-

Kuronue, con obediencia y ante la sorprendida mirada del zorro, se acercó a Shirotta.

- muy bien mi sirviente- dijo el zorro gris satisfecho mientras acariciaba el cabello negro del ojiazul. Después se volvió hacia Kurama.

- alguna vez le has acariciado el cabello Kurama? Es tan suave-

El kitsune cerró sus puños con fuerza comenzando a sentir una furia que claramente sentía que nacía en su corazón.

El ojiazul no solamente se dejaba acariciar el cabello, ese maldito zorro también había comenzado a tocar su rostro. Pero la furia de Kurama no tuvo límite cuando escuchó:

- Kuronue, bésame-

Sin más el youkai alado se acercó a Shirotta y lo besó en los labios.

Antes, Kurama no sabía qué era lo que sentía por su amigo de la infancia, pero ahora, al verlo besar a otro youkai frente a él, tuvo claros sus sentimientos, sentimientos que no sabía que tenía.

Esta vez Shirotta había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Shirotta se separó de Kuronue justo a tiempo para evitar que una rosa se incrustara en su rostro.

- vaya, pero por qué te molestas? Que no dijiste que no era tu amante?-

- qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

- pregúntaselo tú mismo- respondió, después dijo a Kuronue -atácalo-

Una vez más el ojiazul se lanzó contra el Youko.

- Kuronue, por qué lo obedeces?-

No hubo respuesta.

- contéstame!-

Nada, tan solo más ataques.

Entonces, entre uno de los tantos saltos que daban, Kurama notó algo brillante debajo del extraño sombrero que utilizaba el ojiazul.

Con un ágil movimiento con el látigo, logró quitárselo de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la tiara de cristal rojo con el diamante negro que en ese momento brillaba en la frente pálida del youkai. Justamente la que ellos dos iban a robar.

Detuvieron su ataque.

Entonces Kurama no solo notó eso, si no que se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto. Los ojos de Kuronue ya no eran azules, ahora eran negros, pero parecían dos pozos vacíos, estaban desprovistos de brillo y vida alguna.

Finalmente el zorro lo entendió todo. Cuando los guardias se lo llevaron seguramente se la habían colocado por ordenes de Shirotta, por eso ahora lo obedecía ciegamente.

- se ve hermoso con eso verdad?- la voz del zorro gris interrumpió sus pensamientos -me preguntó cómo se te vería a ti?-

-no vivirás para verlo-

Shirotta se molestó ante el comentario, pero decidió seguir molestando al kitsune. Se acercó a un lado de Kuronue y comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo.

- sabes Kurama? Esta joya es muy útil, Kuronue no solo obedece lo que digo...si no lo que pienso- hizo una pausa y continuó -Hace tiempo, cuando cayó en una de mis trampas, mis guardias lo trajeron ante mí. Al principio se negó, pero después logré que me dijera por qué se había adentrado en mis dominios. Me contó que estaba buscando a un zorro plateado llamado Kurama y que había escuchado que vivía en este castillo- se giró a ver a Kurama -es una lástima que tú te hubieras escapado pocos días antes de que él llegara-

Kurama escuchaba mientras pensaba en algún método para quitarle esa tiara a Kuronue. Todo eso él ya lo sabía, Kiroy se lo había contado el día que lo mató.

- lo divertido fue cuando Kuronue se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía con él- continuó Shirotta deslizando una de sus manos debajo del chaleco negro del youkai alado -trató de escapar muchas veces hasta que lo encadené y lo dejé sin comer por días, pero aún así no quiso cooperar- estaba a punto de tocar más íntimamente a Kuronue cuando sintió un fuerte latigazo en su pecho y se retiró comprobando que sangraba.

- celoso Kurama? Jamás lo pensé de ti- dijo Shirotta burlándose

Pero el zorro plateado se mantuvo en silencio.

- quieres divertirte un poco?-

Al momento Kurama vio con asombro que Kuronue dejaba caer sus armas al suelo y procedía a desabrochar su chaleco lentamente.

- qué hace?- preguntó Kurama sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal

- solo hace lo que le estoy ordenando con el pensamiento-

- haz que se detenga!-

- vamos Kurama, no seas aguafiestas, lo podemos compartir- Shirotta se relamió los labios al ver que Kuronue había terminado de desabrochar su chaleco y estaba a punto de quitárselo.

En ese momento Kurama se lanzó contra Shirotta para atacarlo pero una vez más Kuronue se lo impidió comenzando su ataque de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El combate entre ambos continuaba, pero para desgracia de Shirotta, Kurama ya tenía un plan.

Mientras se defendía de las hoces, localizaba el punto exacto donde Shirotta estaba parado.

- ya estoy harto-

Las hoces salieron volando y mientras el youkai alado trataba de recuperarlas, Kurama sacó una semilla de su cabello, la lanzó hacia el youkai y la hizo crecer. Al instante grandes hojas envolvieron el cuerpo de Kuronue y lo inmovilizaron.

Entonces Kurama comenzó a brillar intensamente, hubo una expulsión de su youki y una planta de grandes hojas y raíces surgió en la habitación.

Las raíces comenzaron a moverse hacia todos lados como buscando algo hasta que se detuvieron en dirección a Shirotta, que perplejo miraba la gran planta que había convocado el zorro plateado.

Sin poder evitarlo, las raíces se lanzaron hacia él y se incrustaron en la herida que el zorro le había hecho en el pecho y comenzaron a succionar su sangre como aspiradoras.

Kurama se acercó a él.

- esta es la planta del Infierno, se alimenta de sangre, en este caso la de tu corazón. Un youkai de clase inferior tendría que dar su vida para invocarla-

Se acercó hasta quedar a un costado del moribundo Shirotta

-gracias a tu sangre, mi hermosa planta florecerá bellamente, y esto tú no me lo enseñaste-

No pudo hacer más porque la planta que en ese momento comenzaba a florecer cubrió el cuerpo de Shirotta con sus hojas por completo.

Kurama se giró al escuchar un cristal romperse. La tiara de cristal estaba a los pies del ojiazul hecha pedazos.

De un salto el zorro llegó a donde estaba Kuronue y lo observó fijamente, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- Kurama?- murmuró el youkai parpadeando y recuperando el hermoso azul de sus ojos.

Viendo que volvía a la normalidad, el kitsune ordenó a su planta que lo liberara.

- qué sucedió?- preguntó Kuronue sintiéndose confundido y mirando a su alrededor - y Shirotta?-

- está muerto-

- pero cómo...?- Kuronue iba a preguntar cuando vio los cristales rojos esparcidos por el suelo y recordó lo que le había pasado. Se giró a ver a Kurama y vio algunos cortes en su ropa producto de sus ataques.

- Kurama...lo siento, yo no pude evitar que...-

- es hora de irnos- lo cortó el zorro secamente dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

El ojiazul ya no dijo nada, Kurama estaba enojado y con razón.

-_ cómo pude ser tan débil?_- se reprendía mentalmente. Fue por sus hoces y su sombrero, y caminó detrás del zorro.

- _en lugar de ayudarlo lo ataque, Shirotta tenía razón...soy un inútil-_

Los dos regresaron por donde habían entrado. Todavía faltaba librarse de los guardias que aún quedaban en el castillo.

Continuará...

**N/A:**

Ahora sí k no tengo perdón x la tardanza, espero k no se hayan olvidado de la historia (aunk es lo màs seguro), pero la vdd es k perdí x completo inspiración para este fic, gomen!

Pero me puse a ver unos capítulos de la serie y pss medio volvió la inspiración. La forma en como Kurama mata a Shirotta la tomé de la pelea k tuvo contra Karasu en la serie. Como se habrán dado cuenta no soy muy buena narrando combates, x eso lo apresuré. .

Aunque sea espero k les guste este capítulo y me den su opinión.

**Inari-chan:** Hola! Creo k me he tardado más de dos semanas, lo siento, espero k no vuelva a pasar. K bueno k t gustó el cap anterior, ojalá k este tmbn t guste. Ja ne!

**Hino-chan:** Hola! Gracia x lo k m dices, y k bueno k ahora k empezaste a leer el fic t haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza, espero k este capítulo también t haya gustado. Ja ne!

**Hikari:** Hola! Aki stoy otra vez, gracias x tu review, espero k podamos platikar pronto. Ja ne!

**Valsed:** Hola! T gustó el capi? Espero k tus dudas se hayan resuelto, si no cualkier cosa ya sabes .

**SenKo-Kun:** Hola! No había actualizado x falta de inspiración, sorry, pero ya x fin aki sta. Debo agradecerte x k gracias a tu review me apresuré a escribir, lo k pasa es k apenas llevaba el comienzo y no podía continuar, pero cuando vi tu review me dije: tengo k terminar YA! Ojala t guste. Ja ne!

Si tienen alguna duda sobre el capítulo pueden preguntarme, x k no estoy segura si se entendió bien lo k pasó.

Gracias por sus reviews y les deseo FELIZ AÑO!


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Después de salir del castillo y derrotar a los demonios, ambos youkai se volvieron a internar en el bosque.

Cuando llegaron a un claro, Kurama se detuvo de repente.

- por qué me buscaste?- preguntó dándole la espalda a Kuronue

El youkai se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta del zorro, y decidió que era mejor decir lo que sentía de una vez.

- porque no quería que te lastimaran como lo habían hecho, yo...quería estar contigo-

- por eso te dejaste atrapar por Shirotta?-

- escuché rumores de que un zorro plateado estaba en su castillo, por eso fui a buscarte, cuando llegué caí en una trampa, Shirotta me mantuvo ahí con la promesa de que me diría donde encontrarte, pero nunca me lo dijo. Por eso tuve que escapar-

Se quedaron sin hablar por un momento.

- lamento lo que pasó en el castillo, no pude evitar que me controlara de esa forma-

- no importa- lo cortó el zorro - no debí pedirte que me acompañaras-

El ojiazul bajó la mirada.

- tal vez tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya- se dio la vuelta - siento haberte causado problemas-

El zorro se giró y vio como el youkai con alas desaparecía entre los árboles. Pensó que era mejor así, después de todo él siempre había estado solo, aunque esos días que pasó con Kuronue...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El youkai ojiazul caminaba cabizbajo deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar el cielo. Ahora no sabía que hacer, su objetivo siempre había sido localizar a Kurama, y ahora que lo había hecho no podía quedarse con él.

- fui un tonto al pensar que me dejaría estar a su lado- murmuró para sí.

Aunque le hubiera gustado seguir al zorro, eso no podía ser, ahora tenía que seguir, ya no para buscar a Kurama, si no para hacer algo que fuera solo por él.

Llegó a un camino despejado y ahí se detuvo. Batió sus alas rápidamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue levantar tierra.

Giró su cabeza y miró sus alas con odio.

- esto es lo único que conseguí, ser un youkai incompleto-

- hey tu!-

Kuronue fijo su vista hacia el frente, varios youkai de gran tamaño pero de bajo nivel lo miraban relamiéndose los labios.

- estás perdido?- preguntó uno de ellos mientras comenzaban a acercarse

- te mostraremos el camino- dijo otro

Kuronue los observó detenidamente, seguramente acabaría con ellos pronto, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de pelear, así que iba a darse la vuelta, cuando comprobó que detrás de los demonios aparecían unas alas y levantaban el vuelo para acercarse a él.

No supo por qué pero una furia incontrolable comenzó a adueñarse de su ser. Sacó sus hoces y las levantó en alto preparándose para atacar.

En un segundo todos los demonios estaban muertos, Kuronue los había prácticamente despedazado sin piedad alguna. Primero había cortado las alas de cada uno de ellos, y cuando los demonios le suplicaron que se detuviera, les cortó la cabeza.

Al terminar se recargó en un árbol y se dejó caer sentado contemplando sus hoces sucias manchadas de sangre. Los ojos azules se pasearon por cada uno de los trozos de youkai, recordó que mientras cortaba sus alas se sintió bien, pero ahora ahí sentado, volvía a caer en la cuenta de que tal vez no debió ser tan cruel con demonios inferiores, pero ya lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos con pesar recordando su suerte, era un youkai con alas que no podía volar, y se sintió más solo que nunca.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido y se puso alerta.

- quién está ahí?-

De entre la maleza apareció la cabecita de un zorro blanco que lo miraba inquietante. Kuronue se quedó en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, trató de sentir algún youki que proviniera del zorro, pero nada, al parecer era un zorro común.

Cuando el zorro estuvo cerca de él, comenzó a restregar su cuerpo en las piernas de un sorprendido ojiazul, después caminó despacio y de un salto subió sobre el youkai y se acurrucó cómodamente.

- oye, qué crees que soy? Tu cama?- preguntó Kuronue al zorro, pero el animalito ni se movió. Entonces supuso que se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar el suave pelaje blanco. El zorro se removió pero no despertó. Más confiado el ojiazul acarició por detrás de sus orejas, sacando leves ronroneos del zorro que movía su cabecita buscando mas contacto con la mano que lo acariciaba.

Así siguió acariciándolo hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

- será mejor irnos de aquí, no es bueno quedarnos en un solo lugar y menos de noche-

Se levantó despertando al zorro que saltó al suelo, después se agachó y acarició nuevamente las orejas del zorro.

- no deberías confiar así en cualquier youkai, eres muy hermoso y podrían hacerte daño- se levantó y le hizo una señal de despedida - adiós-

Pero no se había alejado mucho cuando comprobó que el zorro venía siguiéndolo.

- qué quieres?- le preguntó, el zorro ladeó la cabeza

Kuronue siguió caminando y de reojo vio que el zorro lo volvía a seguir.

Se giró hacia el y lo levantó sosteniéndolo con sus manos.

- no tengo nada de comer, si es lo que buscas olvídalo- no había terminado de decir esto cuando a la luz de la luna vio los ojos del zorro.

- _dorados? Como los de Kurama_- pensó entrecerrando sus ojos azules mirando sospechosamente al zorro, pero sin darle tiempo a más, el zorro se soltó de sus manos y de un ágil salto llegó al hombro del pelinegro y se recostó en él con las patas trasera colgando hacia la espalda de Kuronue y las delanteras hacia el frente.

El youkai sonrió de lado desechando la idea que había tenido segundos antes.

- _no, Kurama jamás haría esto_-

Sin más comenzó a caminar, ahora ya no se sentía tan solo.

Así pasaron algunos días. Kuronue seguía matando a todo youkai con alas que se le cruzara en el camino, sentía satisfacción al saber que nadie más podría volar, igual que él. Algunas veces solamente cortaba las alas de los demonios y los dejaba vivos, para que sintieran lo que él. Pero a pesar de que al momento de hacerlo se sentía bien, después volvía a sentirse miserable, después de todo esos demonios no tenían la culpa de que no pudiera volar. Estaba seguro que si no fuera por el zorro blanco que estaba con él ya hubiera perdido la razón.

Aunque algunas veces el zorro desaparecía por unas cuantas horas. Al principio Kuronue lo buscaba, pero había cedido al ver que después de un rato el zorro regresaba a su lado. Pero ese día era diferente, Kuronue caminaba buscándolo con la mirada pero no lo veía por ningún lado, desde el día anterior había desaparecido. Eso hacía sentir triste al ojiazul, le gustaba la compañía de ese zorro.

Después de mucho buscarlo decidió que era mejor esperar a que regresara solo, pero le preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo malo, era un zorro bastante llamativo, cualquier youkai podría matarlo para quedarse con su piel o simplemente para exhibirlo como mascota.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a lo alto de un risco, sorprendido comprobó que era el mismo donde Kurama lo había llevado tiempo atrás.

Recordó que lo había salvado de caer y le había pedido que se quedara con él, en ese momento se sintió muy feliz, como nunca antes, y es que ahora se daba cuenta de que el zorro plateado se le había metido hasta el alma y que toda esa tristeza que sentía se debía a que no estaba con él. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

A pesar de que Kurama parecía muy frío, estaba seguro de que él no era así del todo, algo de lo que fue antes tenía que quedar.

- me gustaría regresar el tiempo, a cuando éramos niños, así... mientras él aprendía a sonreír, yo aprendía a volar- murmuró. En eso dirigió su vista hacia arriba y vio claramente como un youkai con alas cruzaba el cielo y desaparecía entre algunas montañas.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento de inferioridad e inutilidad se apoderaba de él nuevamente. Las ganas de seguir viviendo volvían a irse.

Levantó su hoz con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sostuvo una de sus alas.

Suspiró.

- si no sirven entonces...-

Con la punta trató de cortar su ala, pero solo consiguió una herida leve en su ala y un mordisco del zorro blanco que salió de pronto y lo mordió en el brazo evitando que cortara más profundo.

- por qué hiciste eso!- preguntó enojado el ojiazul examinando la mordida en su brazo.

Una luz llamó su atención y levantó la vista hacia el zorro. Abrió los ojos asombrado cuando comprobó que la luz emanaba del zorro. Todo el cuerpo del animalito estaba brillando mientras una espesa niebla comenzaba a envolverlo. Kuronue solo atinó a quedarse quieto mientras veía con asombro como el zorro comenzaba a tomar forma. Unos largos cabellos plateados se ondearon con el viento mientras la figura crecía, orejas afelpadas y una cola peluda que se movía delicadamente, largos brazos y piernas de piel blanca se dejaron ver entre la niebla, y finalmente, dos hermosos brillos dorados.

- Ku-rama- apenas murmuró el pelinegro

- eres un youkai muy torpe-

Kuronue guardó silencio mientras que el kitsune se agachaba y lo empujaba un poco brusco para ver la herida de su ala.

- parece que estoy condenado a curar las heridas de tus alas-

El ojiazul cerró los ojos cansadamente.

- así que tú eras ese zorro-

Se volteó para mirarlo fijamente.

- estás lleno de sorpresas Kurama-

Guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta que Kurama lo veía seriamente.

- por qué ibas a cortar tus alas?-

- porque no sirven-

El zorro se levantó y le dio la espalda.

- así que...no lo has superado-

Kuronue se levantó.

- si de un momento a otro no pudieras convertirte en zorro, o dejaras de controlar las plantas, lo superarías tan rápido? ...Seguramente que no-

Kurama lo encaró esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

- tal vez no, pero no estaría lamentándome a cada momento, al contrario buscaría otra manera de superarlo-

El ojiazul bajó la mirada.

- yo no soy tan fuerte como tú-

- lo eres, de lo contrario no hubieras aguantado de todo ni hubieras hecho lo que hiciste para encontrarme-

Kuronue volvió la vista hacia Kurama.

- si no estuviera seguro de que lo eres no te pediría que...regresaras-

- qué?-

- quiero que estemos juntos, como antes, y que seas mi compañero de robos-

Las orbes azules brillaron de emoción.

- lo dices en serio? Pero si yo creí que después de lo que había pasado en el castillo de Shirotta...-

- olvida eso- le dijo el zorro -además, me gustó mucho la manera en como mataste a esos demonios en estos últimos días, parece que has mejorado bastante-

- tu crees? Pues no me gusta para nada saber que todo el tiempo estuviste viendo lo que hacía convertido en ese zorro, por qué no me habías dicho que podías hacer eso?-

- porque no me lo preguntaste-

- pero no debiste acercarte a mí como si nada, hasta te cargué y te acaricié!- reclamó el pelinegro arrugando graciosamente la nariz.

- ah sí, eso se sintió realmente bien- dijo el kitsune acercándose hasta el ojiazul que ante la mirada predadora que ya había visto antes en Kurama trató de retroceder inútilmente, pues el youko ya lo sostenía de la cintura.

- Kurama...qué intentas...-

- solo quiero que me digas que sí serás mi compañero-

El corazón de Kuronue latía rápidamente, y es que cómo decirle que se alejara cuando en realidad deseaba estar mucho más cerca del zorro. Esos ojos dorados y brillantes lo hechizaban, Kurama sabía que era encantador y se aprovechaba de eso.

- entonces aceptas?- murmuró a tan solo milímetros de los labios del pelinegro

El youkai alado tan solo atinó a mascullar un leve ´´sí´´ cerrando los ojos esperando en cualquier momento sentir los labios de Kurama en los suyos, pero lo único que sintió fue frío. Abrió los ojos y vio que Kurama se había alejado y caminaba hacia la punta del risco. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y un poco molesto, no entendía por qué al maldito zorro le gustaba jugar con él. Fue tras él para salir de dudas.

- Kurama por qué siempre...-

- quieres volar?-

Kuronue paró ante la pregunta que le hizo.

- tu sabes que sí- le respondió seriamente

- entonces vamos a volar- sin previo aviso el zorro tomó la mano de su compañero y lo jaló peligrosamente hacia el límite del risco.

- espera! Qué haces! Tu sabes que no puedo... SUÉLTAME!-

El ojiazul miraba aterrado al zorro mientras trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre en su mano, qué intentaba? Arrojarlo? Pero su asombro creció al ser jalado y aprisionado entre los brazos de Kurama.

- quédate quieto- le ordenó Kurama incrementando la fuerza con que lo aprisionaba.

Kuronue no supo por qué, pero cerró los ojos y se agarró fuertemente de la tela que cubría el pecho de Kurama. Sintió un leve jalón y después nada, solo un calorcito agradable y una brisa fresca que recorría todo su cuerpo, entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro del kitsune.

- ya está, estás volando-

Kuronue movió su cabeza y cayó en la cuenta de las palabras del zorro, de verdad estaban volando, bueno, no volando, estaban en el aire pero no estaban cayendo como creía, al contrario, parecía como si estuvieran flotando. Inconscientemente se abrazó fuerte a Kurama, había estado muchas veces en el aire, pero ahora que no podía volar se sentía totalmente inseguro.

- Kurama, r-regresemos a tie-rra-

- no tengas miedo, no te dejaré caer-

La seguridad y calma en lo dicho por Kurama lo hicieron tomar más confianza y mirar más hacia su alrededor.

- de verdad estamos volando, pero cómo?- levantó la vista y notó por fin lo que se distinguía en la espalda del zorro. Eran dos grandes alas de un leve tono morado con bordes verdosos, y unas largas raíces que sobresalían y caían hacia abajo.

- es una planta, sus hojas nos permiten flotar y movernos junto con el viento-

- increíble!-

- te parece? Entonces abre tus alas-

Una de las raíces se movió y se enredo en la cintura del youkai alado separándolo del zorro a una corta distancia. Por un momento el ojiazul volvió a sentir miedo, pero sabía que Kurama no lo dejaría caer, así que como le dijo, desplegó sus alas y disfrutó una vez más de esa sensación de libertad que creyó jamás volvería. El aire se deslizaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía ligero y lleno de vida. Sus ojos se pasearon por el panorama, todo lo volvía a ver desde arriba y se sentía completamente feliz.

Ese rostro lleno de satisfacción era lo que Kurama estaba disfrutando ver en ese momento, él no ponía atención al panorama o al cielo, a nada, solo a esos ojos azules brillantes, a ese cabello negro que se agitaba con el viento, y a esa sonrisa de emoción que alcanzaba a ver, definitivamente era un momento especial que no cambiaría por nada. Después de todo había sido una buena idea utilizar esa planta, y él que pensó que no sería útil, ya había encontrado algo que hacer con ella. Si de esa manera podía ver lo que sus ojos contemplaban en ese momento, la utilizaría cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Después de un momento, las raíces volvieron a acercar a Kuronue hacia el zorro.

- ya debemos bajar a tierra- le dijo

Kuronue pareció no escuchar lo que le había dicho. Ambos tocaron tierra y la planta se convirtió en una semilla que el zorro guardó en su cabello. Apenas había terminado de guardarla cuando sintió que el pelinegro se le lanzaba encima y lo abrazaba robándole un beso sin previo aviso.

- gracias- le dijo el ojiazul cuando se separó

Kurama se quedó callado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo un youkai lo había besado a él, y no había sido él el que había besado a otro. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Eso lo había gustado.

- podríamos repetirlo alguna vez?- preguntó el pelinegro sin notar el efecto que su acción anterior había causado.

- cuando quieras- susurró sensualmente el zorro.

Para cuando Kuronue se dio cuenta del tono que el kitsune había usado, ya era demasiado tarde, fue jalado de la cintura y tomado del cabello acercándolo para ser besado bruscamente.

Al principio a Kuronue no le gustó ser besado así de agresivamente, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión cuando sintió la lengua húmeda y suave del zorro entrar en su boca y acariciar cada rincón.

Olvidó entonces hasta su nombre. Solo supo que ya no había marcha atrás, lo que había tratado de evitar en un principio ahora era realidad, había caído en las redes del youko. Y lo peor era que no se arrepentía.

Continuará…o Fin?

N/A:

La vdd ya no c si continuarlo, yo creo k si lo dejo ahí estará bien, o ustedes k creen, puede ser un buen final, había pensado terminarlo de otra manera, pero a veces se me va la inspiración y para k regrese sta difícil y las tengo esperando mucho tiempo, pero bueno, si les gusta hasta ahí lo dejo, si kieren k lo continúe y me kieren seguir aguantando, pss le sigo.

Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo ste fic, en lo personal pienso k ya era hora d k x lo menos c dieran un beso no creen? espero k les haya gustado.

**Hino-chan:** Hola! Gracias por tus felicitaciones n-n k bueno k t haya gustado el cap anterior, aun no c si habrá lemon, la vdd es k no lo creo, soy mala para eso. T deseo lo mejor también, k la pases súper. Ja ne!

**AngelBlack:** Hola! No t preocupes, yo c k d todas maneras lees el fic y k cuento con tu apoyo en cada capitulo k subo T.T espero k ya t hayas recuperado y ya no estés enferma. Animo, Ja ne!

**Inari-chan:** Hola! No, como crees k lo voy a abandonar, es nop - Bueno, ya ves k Kuramita ya no es tan frío con Kuronue, ya cambiaron las cosas, y ya no t preocupes x Kuro k ya se le kitó eso de sentirse inútil. Gracias x tus palabras. Ja ne!

**YahairaRD:** Hola! Aki sta el cap 12, si lo lees espero k t guste. Saludos y felicidades a ti tambien, Ja ne!

**Senko-Kun:** Hola! K bueno k t gustó, d vdd me alegro mucho, espero k este capi también sea d tu agrado, cuídate, Ja ne! n-n

**nadie: **jeje gracias, bye

Gracias x sus comentarios y x seguir apoyándome, espero su review, si kieren seguir aguantándome, ya saben, si les gusta el final así solo díganmelo ok? Bye.


	13. Capítulo 13

Hola! No estaba perdida...andaba d parranda (así c dice x acá x donde vivo :P)

Espero k no c hayan olvidado del fic...si c olvidaron pues pueden echarle una leidita a los capítulos anteriores...jeje...no tengo vergüenza lo sé. Lamento la demora, perdí la inspiración x completo, ustedes saben como es esto...procuraré k no vuelva a pasar.

Mil gracias x sus comentarios y x ayudarme a decidir si continuar o no. Todavía tenía algunas ideas para el fic, pero no sabía como acomodarlas.

Por ahí alguien en un review me dijo k lo continuara en una segunda parte, pero pensé k sería mejor continuar con el mismo fic, aunk su idea la consideré pero quizá para hacer el epílogo d este mismo fic.

Entonces voy a hacerles caso y a continuar con la historia ya k ustedes lo desean y aparte x k tampoco me gusta dejar ningún fic a medias :P Pero no se preocupen k el final ya llega (no se en k capi pero se acerca).

No las interrumpo más y espero k se entienda lo k escribí x k creo k me salió medio confuso. O.O

**Capítulo 13**

Habían pasado un par de años desde que Kurama y Kuronue habían decidido ser amantes. Después de lo sucedido en el risco, la forma en como el zorro de alguna manera había devuelto las alas al ojiazul, rompió la barrera que éste último había puesto contra él. Una oportunidad que el kitsune no pudo desperdiciar y que provocó que tomara al youkai con alas como amante sin que éste pudiera resistirse más.

- inténtalo otra vez- se escuchó la grave voz del zorro

- pero no puedo- replicó el youkai ojiazul

- si sigues diciendo eso me enojaré, y sabes que cuando eso pasa…-

- está bien- bufó el ojiazul fastidiado – lo intentaré otra vez-

Kurama sonrió satisfecho y observó atentamente a Kuronue cerrar los ojos y tratar de canalizar su youki con el suyo.

Todo el día había tratado de que Kuronue dominara aquella técnica tan útil y que solo lograban dominar aquellos youkai que compartían un lazo fuerte entre ellos, tal como lazos de sangre, amistad o…amor. Claro que eso último el youko aún no se lo decía a su ahora amante, simplemente le había dicho que el nivel de cercanía entre ellos funcionaba perfectamente para realizar la técnica. Pero no estaba preparado para hablar de otro tipo de sentimientos, mucho menos un sentimiento que jamás había sentido y que no iba a reconocer cuando lo hiciera.

Mientras Kuronue se concentraba en sentir el youki del zorro, recordó que le había explicado claramente que la técnica consistía en regularizar el youki de ambos a un mismo nivel y que se entrelazaran entre sí de manera que formaran uno solo, de esta forma podrían comunicarse con el pensamiento incluso a varios metros de distancia.

Ahora lo estaban intentando sentados uno frente a otro en la cama de la habitación que ambos compartían, aquella en la que alguna vez Kuronue se recuperó de sus heridas.

El zorro disfrutaba el sentir el youki de Kuronue buscar el suyo. Pensó divertirse un poco y escondió su youki.

- no hagas eso- reprochó el ojiazul sin abrir los ojos y frunciendo el ceño

- acostúmbrate, no siempre tengo mi youki al descubierto-

Kuronue torció levemente la boca y siguió buscando. Al poco rato pudo encontrar el youki del zorro y canalizarlo con el suyo.

- _muy bien, lo has conseguido-_ escuchó la voz del zorro en su mente felicitándolo. Sonrió satisfecho.

_-_ _por fin! Llevamos toda la mañana tratando de conectarnos-_

Kurama escuchó en su mente la voz cansada del ojiazul y rompió el vínculo. Kuronue se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos. Se sentía un poco cansado, buscar el youki de Kurama era difícil, sobre todo porque él se encargaba de esconderlo muy bien. Pero una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro. La sensación del youki del zorro mezclado con el suyo lo hacía sentirse muy cerca de él.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y algo húmedo en el lóbulo de su oreja picuda. Se encontró con algunas finas hebras plateadas sobre su rostro.

- estás muy cansado?- escuchó que preguntaba el zorro en tono suave.

- un poco, depende…-

- de qué?-

- de lo que quieras hacer- murmuró levantando un poco su cadera

El zorro plateado buscó los labios de su amante y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, despojándolo de su vestimenta de manera ávida pasando de sus labios a su cuello.

- mmm…estamos ansiosos- se burló el ojiazul

Kurama se separó de él apenas unos pocos centímetros, y sus ojos brillaron en deseo haciendo estremecer y excitar al pelinegro con tan solo verlo.

- te voy a enseñar…- murmuró sobre los labios de su amante ojiazul –mi forma preferida de conectarme contigo…hoy no podrás salir de la cama-

Kuronue tembló, después de tantas veces de haber compartido con el zorro, sabía que cuando decía que no saldría de la cama, era porque en verdad NO lo haría.

Pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche en el Makai se pronosticaba sin disturbios, o al menos en aquella zona donde un zorro plateado y un youkai con alas vivían.

Kurama dormía tranquilamente sobre la espalda blanca de su amante de ojos azules. Kuronue mantenía sus alas ligeramente separadas, de manera que el zorro pudiera acomodarse sin que le estorbaran para dormir.

Ambos desnudos bajo suaves mantas, se encontraban cansados después de haber tenido sexo la mayor parte del día.

Al ojiazul le sorprendía la energía que tenia el zorro, ahora comprendía porque Kiroy, el antiguo amante de Kurama, no quería dejarlo. Trató de mirar sobre su hombro el rostro del zorro preguntándose con temor si llegaría pronto el día en que Kurama lo desechara como amante para conseguirse otro. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, cuando ese momento llegara, estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo. Lo que sentía por el kitsune era demasiado fuerte, aunque no se lo diría por el momento…o tal vez nunca.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, fijó su vista al frente y alargó el brazo hasta debajo de la cama, sacando un libro grueso de pasta color azul con letras doradas, donde se podía leer "Leyendas y costumbres ningen". Lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo mientras su amante despertaba.

Pasó un rato para que eso sucediera. Kurama comenzó a moverse abrazándose más a la espalda suave del youkai. Se sentía tan bien que desde que Kuronue estaba a su lado, le costaba cada vez mayor voluntad para levantarse de la cama.

Con algo de pesar se separó del cuerpo del ojiazul y se recostó a un lado ladeando su rostro para contemplar lo que hacía.

- aún no terminas ese libro?- preguntó cuando vio que el ojiazul tenía la mirada puesta sobre las hojas.

- ya casi, ves?- le respondió mostrando que le faltaba menos de la mitad para terminarlo

- no entiendo como puedes leerlo, los ningen son tan aburridos- comentó el zorro bostezando

- no es verdad, si lo leyeras te darías cuenta, tienen mucha imaginación y han hecho cosas muy interesantes-

- bah! Son aburridos- repitió

- pero mira, aquí dice que tienen extraños aparatos llamados..."teléfono"... en sus casas para comunicarse a distancia…tal vez podríamos conseguir uno y así comunicarnos sin necesidad de gastar energía-

- baka, tú lo has dicho, los tienen en sus casas, no se pueden mover de ahí, si tuviéramos uno, qué pasaría cuando no estemos en casa por alguno de nuestros robos y queramos comunicarnos?-

El ojiazul se quedó pensativo.

- tienes razón- le respondió -deberían inventar unos que se pudieran llevar a todas partes-

- te lo dije, no son tan inteligentes-

- tal vez…pero tienen costumbres interesantes, sabías que ellos sepultan a sus muertos? – el zorro levantó una ceja - algunos guardan los cadáveres en cajas y los colocan bajo tierra, otros dejan los cuerpos en palacios o en extraños edificios con forma de pirámide- Kurama negó y el ojiazul continuó -depende del lugar y el tipo de creencias que tengan, una de ellas dice que hay vida después de la muerte, o que incluso se puede renacer en otra persona-

- es algo así como nosotros, cuando morimos vamos al mundo espiritual, no veo que tiene eso de interesante-

- lo interesante es que hay multitud de creencias, y según lo que dice este libro ha habido crueles batallas por eso- dijo Kuronue hojeando el texto bastante interesado.

- son solo simplezas ningen, qué van a saber ellos de verdaderas batallas- le dijo despectivamente comenzando a pasar sus dedos por los suaves cabellos negros que caían libres hacia un lado de Kuronue.

El ojiazul cerró el libro y se acomodó cerca del zorro pasando las yemas de los dedos por el pecho blanco.

- no crees que podemos transferir nuestra alma y renacer en otra persona?-

- no, es imposible, y en el caso de que se pudiera pienso que se necesitaría de mucho poder-

Se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo, tan solo disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

- Kurama-

- hmm?-

- cuando yo muera…si todavía estamos juntos…podrías sepultar mi cuerpo?-

El kitsune dejó de acariciar su cabello.

- por qué me pides eso?-

- es…no quiero que a mi cuerpo se lo coman los otros demonios, tú sabes que eso es lo más común aquí en el Makai. No quiero convertirme en alimento de youkai-

Kurama volvió a la tarea de acariciar el suave cabello, pero extrañamente ahora lo hacía con cariño, lentamente, disfrutando de la fineza de esos hilos negros.

- lo harás?-

- no debí haberte dejado leer ese libro, desde que lo empezaste no has dejado de hablar de los ningen y sus estúpidas costumbres-

- lo harás?- volvió a preguntar ahora clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en los dorados.

El zorro besó a su amante suavemente -lo haré- le respondió recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa a cambio -pero para eso falta mucho, recuerda que no somos como los ningen, nosotros viviremos bastante tiempo- le dijo mientras inclinaba su cuerpo sobre el ojiazul y dejaba un rastro de besos sobre su pecho y abdomen.

- incluso espero vivir lo suficiente para ver morir a Raizen o a Mukuro-

Kuronue comenzó a disfrutar mientras tenía un último pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar por las apasionantes caricias del zorro.

_- yo espero morir viendo tus ojos dorados-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- los perdimos?- preguntó Kuronue agazapado junto al zorro detrás de unos arbustos.

- parece que sí- respondió levantándose -son muy lentos-

Kuronue lo imitó cargando al mismo tiempo un pequeño saco de tela.

- vamos- ordenó el zorro

Ambos caminaron sigilosamente, alertando sus sentidos ante cualquier peligro.

Venían de robar a un demonio que se dedicaba a coleccionar cristales con extrañas características.

Días antes, Kurama se había enterado de algo muy interesante. Ese demonio tenia entre su colección un cristal muy peculiar y el zorro no dudó en tenerlo. Tenía pensado hacer algo muy especial con él, una sorpresa para su amante.

Al otro día del robo, se pusieron en marcha hacia un lugar desconocido para el youkai alado. Toda la mañana había tratado de averiguar a donde iban, pero el zorro se negaba a hablar, simplemente le decía que visitarían a un viejo amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- viejo amigo?- había preguntado Kuronue entrecerrando los ojos cuando se lo dijo.

Kurama notó la mirada sospechosa dirigida hacia él.

- por qué me miras así?- indagó

Kuronue lo observó por un par de segundos.

- por nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -no prefieres que te espere aquí?- preguntó desviando la vista hacia un lado, si Kurama iba a visitar a algún amante como él pensaba no quería ser testigo de ello.

- no, quiero que vengas conmigo-

- para qué? Prefiero quedarme-

- y yo te digo que vendrás conmigo-

El zorro le dio la espalda dando a entender que era su última palabra y no quería más discusión.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, y así se pusieron en camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi anochecía y aun no habían llegado a su destino.

- y falta mucho?- preguntó Kuronue al zorro blanco que descansaba alrededor de su cuello mientras el caminaba entre los árboles.

- _no, estamos por llegar_- escuchó la voz de Kurama en su mente mientras lo sentía acomodar la cabecita en su hombro.

- estas cómodo?- pregunta en tono sarcástico el pelinegro

- _demasiado_- respondió Kurama como si nada

El ojiazul sonrió, no le molestaba en absoluto cargar a Kurama, al contrario, le encantaba llevarlo y sentirlo tan cerca de él. Quería disfrutar cada momento al máximo, sobre todo después de lo que hacía tiempo había pasado, algo que aún no podía olvidar.

Repentinamente su mirada se tornó triste, los ojos dorados del zorro notaron el súbito cambio.

Kurama sabía lo que su amante ojiazul estaba pensando, maldecía el día que había decidido matar a aquel demonio, solo le había metido ideas a Kuronue en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El demonio temblaba bajo la mirada fiera del zorro ladrón que poco a poco ganaba fama por todo el Makai junto al youkai alado que siempre lo acompañaba. No entendía como era que su grupo se había cruzado con ese par.

- terminaste?-

Kuronue se paró junto al zorro después de haber matado a la mitad del grupo de demonios que se habían atravesado en su camino.

- solo me falta este- dijo el kitsune mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe final al demonio que se encontraba tirado a sus pies.

- espera!- exclamó el demonio incorporándose en sus manos.

- un último deseo?- le preguntó Kurama dirigiendo una mirada cómplice al ojiazul que solo lo miro sonriéndole de lado.

El demonio, con varias heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo, paseó su vista por el panorama encontrándose con los cadáveres de los demonios que formaban su grupo de discípulos.

- Kurama, mátalo ya- dijo el ojiazul sin querer prolongar por más el sufrimiento de ese demonio. Aún no entendía por qué a Kurama le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas.

Ese comentario regresó la atención del pobre demonio al par de ladrones y su mirada se enfureció al contemplar la sangre que goteaba de las hoces del pelinegro.

- nosotros no les hicimos nada!- les reclamó

- intentaron robar nuestros tesoros- objetó Kurama

- a mis discípulos les llamaron la atención tantos objetos brillantes…ellos no querían…-

- ese no es mi problema-

Los ojos del demonio revelaron puro odio.

- ahora si no tienes nada más que decir…- comenzó a decir el youko, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano del ojiazul en su brazo deteniéndolo.

Iba a preguntar a su amante por qué lo había detenido cuando se escuchó un murmullo provenir de los labios del demonio, palabras ininteligibles. Al parecer un conjuro.

- qué hace?- preguntó Kuronue

Inesperadamente los ojos del demonio brillaron mirando fijamente al zorro.

- tú!- exclamó apuntándolo con el dedo -perderás lo que amas de la forma más cruel…tu alma sufrirá eternamente abrumado por la culpa…y no descansarás…ni siquiera con la muerte…porque no morirás-

Mientras Kurama trataba de asimilar las palabras dichas a su persona, el dedo del demonio cambiaba de dirección y apuntaba al ojiazul.

- y tú!...tendrás la muerte más dolorosa…lejos del que amas…sin saber jamás lo que…-

Antes de terminar, la cabeza del demonio rodó por el suelo hasta estrellarse en un tronco lejano.

- maldita alimaña!- bufó Kurama pateando el cuerpo lejos de él. Se giró guardando su látigo de espinas y levantó el saco lleno de tesoros que recientemente Kuronue y él habían adquirido.

Momentos antes se encontraban un poco distraídos buscando cerca de ahí un lago donde bañarse y dejaron sus tesoros cerca de unas rocas, cuando Kurama detectó la presencia de un grupo de demonios acercándose, al regresar, había varios youkai de mediano tamaño, color verde con orejas puntiagudas y grandes ojos revolviendo dentro de su saco. No eran muy fuertes, sonrió mientras llamaba a Kuronue con su lazo mental para divertirse un poco.

Después se enteró de que eran un grupo de discípulos y su maestro aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, lamentablemente para ese tipo de demonios, su debilidad eran los objetos brillantes, y justamente se habían ido a fijar en los objetos brillantes de Youko Kurama. Así que Kuronue y él los atacaron mientras que los pequeños demonios trataban de defenderse inútilmente, pues su poder no era nada comparado con su youki. Finalmente solo había quedado el maestro que tuvo un final fatal, no sin antes lanzar una maldición contra la pareja.

- vámonos- dijo, pero no notó reacción en su compañero y amante, se volteó y lo encontró mirando fijamente el cuerpo sin cabeza del demonio. Se acercó a él.

- Kuronue, vámonos ya- repitió

Pero el youkai parecía no escucharlo.

- Kuronue- lo llamó una vez más mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

El ojiazul pareció reaccionar al toque y giró su rostro hacia Kurama.

- qué pasa?- preguntó

- es hora de irnos-

El ojiazul asintió lentamente poniéndose en camino junto al zorro dando una última mirada al cuerpo del demonio sin cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De ese acontecimiento había pasado bastante tiempo, pero Kurama sabía que su amigo aun no lo podía olvidar. Recordaba que días más tarde de eso Kuronue le había pedido que no salieran a robar. Después de algunas súplicas Kurama accedió y no robaron en algún tiempo. El zorro no creía en los conjuros ni hechizos, demonios con ese tipo de poderes habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba seguro que ese demonio solo los había engañado. Pero aun así las palabras que había escuchado no salían de su mente, y seguramente lo mismo le pasaba a Kuronue.

Después de algún tiempo, parecía que el supuesto conjuro ya estaba olvidado. Kurama convenció a Kuronue de volver a robar. Con algo de inseguridad el ojiazul había accedido para alivio del zorro, que aunque quisiera aparentar indiferencia también estaba algo inseguro, el robo fue un éxito y no tuvieron ningún tipo de contratiempo.

- te lo dije- se ostentó Kurama aquel día - era mentira de ese demonio inferior-

Kuronue se sintió mas seguro, pero nunca lo estaría del todo.

Ahora, mientras el zorro era transportado por el pelinegro recordaba el suceso. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que había decidido hacer un presente a su amante. Primero, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sentía mucho más que deseo y amistad hacia el ojiazul, y segundo, porque quería que de una vez se olvidara de lo sucedido y el maldito hechizo.

Kuronue iba perdido en sus pensamientos. Obviamente recordaba el hechizo del demonio. A veces quería creer que eran solo mentiras como le decía Kurama, pero no era tonto, sabía que demonios con esas facultades existían, pocos, pero los había.

Suspiró.

En realidad no era tanto que le diera miedo la muerte, sabía que algún día tendría que morir. Lo que temía era hacerlo lejos del zorro, ese era su miedo, imaginarse lejos de Kurama en sus últimos momentos, sin poder verlo, lo atemorizaba. Sabía que lo de Kurama también se acabaría, conocía al kitsune y su fama de zorro conquistador, le molestaba pensar que seguramente tendría otros amantes, pero mientras no lo echara de su lado no pensaba reclamarle nada. Precisamente por eso rogaba morir considerándose aun amante del zorro.

Repentinamente el kitsune saltó al suelo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo vio transformarse en el hermoso zorro de cabellos plateados.

- qué sucede?- preguntó

- llegamos- fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo

Fijando su vista al frente, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se encontraban frente a lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa, bastante desgastada, casi parecía que se caería por cualquier movimiento.

El zorro comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver que el ojiazul no lo seguía.

- qué pasa?-

- yo…no quiero ir, prefiero esperarte aquí-

- no puedes quedarte aquí afuera, voy a tardarme…quizá estemos aquí hasta mañana, así que ven conmigo-

Kuronue lo miró sin saber que decir. Por qué el zorro insistía tanto en que lo viera con uno de sus amantes?

- no quiero- el zorro lo miró molesto -volveré después-

Ante la mirada sorprendida del zorro, Kuronue le lanzó el pequeño saco de tela que contenía el cristal y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer velozmente entre los árboles. Kurama hizo una mueca de molestia.

- baka- murmuró para después girarse y encaminarse hasta la entrada de la casa.

Una vez que hubo llamado y escuchado ruido en el interior esperó pensando que tal vez era mejor que el ojiazul no estuviera presente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una silueta que mostró una expresión sorprendida y de felicidad al encontrarse con el kitsune.

- Kurama!- exclamó el desconocido -que gusto verte!-

- lo mismo digo…Shikono-

- adelante-

El zorro entró a la vivienda y la puerta se cerró tras él.

- a qué debo el honor de tu visita, me tenías muy abandonado-

- lo se, he venido a pedirte algo-

- vaya! Tanto tiempo sin vernos y solo vienes a pedirme algo. Pero está bien, tú dirás-

Kurama sacó de la bolsita un pequeño cristal transparente y lo mostró a su anfitrión.

- hermoso!- exclamó éste al contemplar tan brillante cristal

- necesito que hagas algo especial con él-

Shikono lo miró intrigante.

- qué tan especial?-

- muy especial-

Los ojos del youkai se centraron en el zorro.

- tan especial para alguien especial?-

- algo así-

La respuesta del zorro lo dejó sorprendido. Desde cuándo Kurama tenía a alguien especial a quien quisiera hacerle un regalo?

Tomó el cristal y lo examinó detenidamente. Algo tan hermoso destinado a alguien especial para Youko Kurama?

Definitivamente tendría que ser alguien importante, tanto como para ser considerado especial por Kurama. Decidió sacar información al zorro aunque le costara la vida y averiguar quién podría ser el afortunado?

Continuará...

N/A:

K tal? S entendió? Si kedó alguna duda o comentarios, ya saben, se soluciona con un review.  porque como lo dije antes, creo k me kedó algo extraño, quizá por pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir. Bueno no sé, ustedes me dirán.

Discúlpenme x no poner lemon, se k les gustaría k lo hiciera, se daba la ocasión pero no c si hacer uno...es k no c si me salga y no kiero decepcionarlas. Tal vez alguien kiera darme un consejito.

He pensado escribir la muerte d Kuro...k les parece, es muy importante su opinión, les gustaría o mejor lo termino en k ellos dos estén juntos? Digo, para k nadie c ponga triste, x k a mí si me pone mal k mi lindo Kuro c muera T.T Pero si no les importa lo hago y me aguanto, por mí encantada de escribirlo. En la peli me fascina esa parte, no x k Kuronue se muera, si no porque me encanta la reacción d Kurama, se nota k los dos se apreciaban mucho y su relación era muy estrecha.

Bueno ustedes deciden.

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, a YahairaRD, Inari-chan, Senko-kun, Hino-chan (no aparece tu msn, no c x k, mándamelo otra vez para k podamos platikr), Valsed, Kuro Chan (espero k nos encontremos otra vez en el msn), y Nadia.

Espero sus reviews ok?

Hasta el próximo capítulo! (trataré d no tardar tanto…al menos no más de dos meses :P)


	14. Capítulo 14

Hola nuevamente!

Al fin estoy d vacaciones y pude actualizar  k tal la están pasando ustedes? Espero k muy bien…las dejo ahora con el fic…

**Capítulo 14**

- y bien? Te gusta?-

Kurama contempló detenidamente el colgante que sostenía en su mano. Era una cadena color plata, sosteniendo un objeto del mismo color en forma de gota.

- tengo pensado colocar el pequeño cristal en el centro- dijo Shikono mostrando el cristal que Kurama le había dado y al que le dio forma de lágrima.

- me parece bien, aunque falta algo…-

- sí, yo también pienso eso…le falta color-

Kurama volvió a contemplar el colgante y sonrió repentinamente.

- lo tengo! Dame el cristal-

Shikono le pasó el pequeño cristal transparente al zorro.

Kurama le devolvió el colgante a Shikono y sacó una rosa roja de su cabello.

- que piensas hacer?- preguntó Shikono

- espera y lo verás-

El zorro colocó el pequeño cristal transparente en el centro de la flor, entre los pétalos, después cerro sus manos alrededor de ésta, de manera que únicamente la parte de los pétalos quedara entre sus manos y el tallo sobresaliera entre sus dedos.

El kitsune cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su youki solamente en sus manos.

Shikono pudo ver que las blancas y finas manos del Youko comenzaron a despedir un brillo color dorado.

Después de un momento, el brillo cesó y el tallo de la flor cayó al suelo. El zorro abrió los ojos y las manos lentamente para dejar ver entre ellas el mismo cristal que antes, solo que ahora era de un color rojo intenso, del mismo color de los petalos de la rosa que Kurama había sacado de su cabello.

- increíble!- exclamo Shikono

- como quedó?- preguntó satisfecho el zorro

- se ve hermoso, lo que hiciste fue sorprendente-

- te parece?-

- claro, transferiste parte de tu youki al cristal fusionándolo con el color de los pétalos de la flor! Vaya Kurama, no sabia que podías hacer eso-

El zorro sonrió orgulloso y devolvió el cristal ahora rojo a Shikono.

Shikono tomó el cristal y se fue a una habitación. Kurama se quedó solo y se sentó en una vieja silla que había por ahí a esperar. Al poco rato, Shikono regresó con el mismo colgante en la mano, pero ahora con un nuevo aditamento que mostró al zorro.

El youko tomó el colgante en su mano contemplando con satisfacción el producto final. La misma cadena color plata de la que pendía el objeto en forma de gota, ahora tenía en el centro el pequeño cristal rojo adherido, dándole una imagen sencilla pero llamativa y elegante.

- perfecto, y…que quieres a cambio?-

Shikono negó.

- nada zorro, tómalo como un pago por la vez que me salvaste la vida-

- como quieras- Kurama iba a irse cuando el otro lo detuvo.

- estás seguro que el youkai al que vas a darle eso…lo merece?-

Kurama se volvió.

- que quieres decir?-

- pues…la verdad es que quisiera conocerlo-

- ah ya veo, quieres darle el visto bueno-

- exactamente, Kurama sabes que te aprecio, te conozco y se que cambias de amante como de ropa. Para serte sincero nunca imaginé que quisieras regalar algo a alguno de ellos, si este amante tuyo es especial para ti…- lo miró sospechoso -por que eso es no? No lo consideras como los demás y por eso vas a regalarle parte de ti?-

Kurama asintió.

- bien, entonces como te decía, si ese amante tuyo es especial para ti me gustaría conocerlo y estar seguro que merece lo que vas a darle-

El kitsune meditó las palabras de su amigo.

- no soy un cachorro, sabes? Se cuidarme muy bien-

- eso no lo dudo kitsune, pero ese colgante también lo hice yo, quiero saber que el youkai que lo tendrá es digno de usarlo-

Kurama sonrió. A pocos demonios los consideraba sus amigos y ese era uno de ellos. Le salvó la vida una vez y después de eso no se lo pudo quitar de encima, Shikono lo seguía a todos lados buscando la manera de saldar su deuda, hasta que Kurama se hartó porque no tenía ningún poder más que moldear objetos utilizando youki, eso no le servía de nada al zorro en sus robos, entonces le dijo que algún día lo buscaría para pedirle algo y que no podría negarse a dárselo. Con eso Shikono quedó satisfecho y dejo al kitsune en paz.

De vez en cuando Kurama lo visitaba en esa vieja casa que había elegido por no ser nada atractiva para los demonios enemigos, y comían juntos, o Kurama descansaba cuando había hecho algún largo viaje.

A Shikono nunca le había gustado la vida de zorro que llevaba, pasando de un amante a otro, su raza era diferente, pues a él no le llamaba para nada la atención el sexo (N/A he ahí la razón x la k no c volvió amante d Kurama), mas bien su raza esperaba hasta encontrar al youkai de su misma raza indicado para hacerlo su única pareja, y entonces su deseo sexual se despertaba. Es por eso que siempre reprendía al kitsune cuando éste le contaba que había cambiado de amante. Cuando lo vio llegar y pedirle algo especial, se puso feliz al saber que finalmente Kurama había encontrado un youkai que en verdad le gustaba. Pero quería estar seguro que ese youkai merecía estar con el zorro. Un youko era una especie casi sobrenatural, su belleza y sensualidad eran únicas, es por eso que para Kurama quería un youkai que en verdad valiera la pena, no un ladrón cualquiera.

- está bien, te dejaré conocerlo, pero no te pases con él ni lo toques demasiado-

- hmmm…pero que sobreprotector me saliste, eso si que no te lo conocía…o acaso serán celos?-

El kitsune frunció el ceño.

- quieres conocerlo o no?- preguntó molesto

- ya, no te enojes, claro que quiero conocerlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Kuronue se encontraba recostado en la rama de un gran árbol, con las piernas colgando y recargando su espalda en el tronco. Miraba el cielo meditando su actual vida junto al zorro.

Le gustaba estar con él, desde que lo viera por última vez su máximo deseo siempre había sido encontrarlo. En ningún momento, mientras lo buscaba, imaginó que llegaría a ser su amante. Solo hasta que lo encontró y el zorro comenzó a seducirlo fue que empezó a verlo como más que a un amigo, y como no hacerlo si el zorro desprendía sensualidad por cada poro.

Suspiró.

Ahora que Kurama se había ido a ver a uno de sus amantes tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sentía rabia consigo mismo por no ser suficientemente buen amante para el zorro, que tenía que ir a buscar a otros para satisfacerse. Tristeza porque lo único que quería era estar con él siempre y ahora seguramente que lo abandonaría y lo cambiaria por ese otro. Y quizá un poco de alegría al saber que era él quien actualmente compartía su cama y vivía a su lado. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente él había aceptado estar con Kurama conociendo de sobra su costumbre de zorro seductor, no podía luchar contra eso, era su naturaleza de youko…así como su naturaleza era amar a Kurama por sobre todo.

Sus defensas se alertaron cuando escuchó el lamento de al parecer otro youkai pidiendo ayuda. Trató de identificar de donde provenía el sonido y una vez localizado, dio un salto y cayó a tierra dirigiendo sus pasos en la dirección donde escuchaba el lamento.

Caminó una corta distancia mientras escuchaba como el pedido de auxilio aumentaba. Se detuvo cuando divisó un youkai completamente enredado en una extraña red, al parecer había caído en una trampa.

Se acercó lentamente siempre precavido hasta quedar a corta distancia.

- ayúdame!- pidió cuando levantó la vista y vio a Kuronue – estoy atrapado-

Efectivamente Kuronue comprobó que el youkai estaba completamente enredado, incluso alcanzó a ver que tenía parte de la red enredada en el cuello y que con cualquier movimiento brusco podría ahorcarse.

- espera, no te muevas…puedes lastimarte- dijo el ojiazul acercándose y sacando una de sus hoces.

Iba a cortar la red cuando de la nada aparecieron tres demonios de aspecto grotesco, uno de ellos blandiendo una espada, el otro dos cuchillos y el tercero una gran cuchilla. Kuronue frunció el ceño, ya se esperaba un ataque así que rápidamente sacó su otra hoz. Los tres demonios lo rodearon y atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus armas. El ojiazul se defendió muy bien de los ataques y en poco tiempo estaban tendidos en el suelo. El enredado youkai contempló el combate con sorpresa, comprobando la maestría y facilidad con las que el ojiazul se defendía y contraatacaba.

Sonrió bastante satisfecho.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos azules, los tres demonios vencidos desaparecieron como llegaron.

- puedes ayudarme?- habló el youkai enredado

Con cuidado, Kuronue cortó cada hilo de la red hasta liberar al youkai. Cuando éste se vio libre, se sacudió la ropa y terminó de quitarse la red que lo sujetaba.

- gracias- exclamó mirando a Kuronue -no se como pude caer en esa trampa, llegué a pensar que nadie me ayudaría-

El pelinegro lo miró detenidamente viendo si tenia algún arma con que pudiera atacarlo, pero al parecer no tenía ninguna y no podía sentir algún youki maligno emanando de él. Era solo un youkai de cabello celeste largo hasta la cintura, de ojos grises y de aspecto casi humano, de no ser por el par de cuernos que salían de su espalda.

- estás herido?- preguntó Kuronue

- no, solo un poco lastimado por el roce de las cuerdas. Por qué me ayudaste? No es común que un youkai preste ayuda a otro que no conozca-

- te ayudé porque necesitabas ayuda, solo por eso-

- sólo por eso?- preguntó sorprendido el youkai de ojos grises –no pensaste que te podría atacar?-

- no sentí tu youki maligno-

- tienes razón, no voy a hacerte daño…me agradas-

Kuronue guardó sus hoces y levantó una ceja.

- te agrado?-

- sí- comenzó a acercarse a Kuronue lascivamente lamiéndose los labios -eres muy atractivo, sabes, puedes pedirme lo que quieras a cambio de haberme salvado-

Kuronue viró los ojos. Por qué es que todos los youkai querían lo mismo?

- no quiero nada- se dio la vuelta – adiós-

- espera!- el youkai de ojos celestes lo alcanzó y lo abrazó por la cintura, esto hizo enfurecer a Kuronue y girándose le soltó un puñetazo directo al rostro.

- no vuelvas a tocarme!- le gritó

Desde el suelo el youkai de cabello celeste se llevó una mano a la mejilla sintiendo dolor.

- ya está bien, seguramente tienes pareja- le dijo mientras se levantaba

- eso no te importa-

Kuronue iba a irse de nuevo.

- si te doy esto…- el youkai mostró en su mano un prendedor brillante hecho de un material muy valioso y caro -quizá cambies de idea-

Kuronue miró con curiosidad el prendedor. Era muy llamativo, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tenerlo. Pero el ojiazul no pensaba lo mismo.

- no me interesa-

- hablas en serio!- preguntó sorprendido el youkai - saldrás beneficiado, te la pasarás bien y recibirás a cambio un valioso tesoro-

- no me importa pasármela bien contigo ni mucho menos tu tesoro- Kuronue le dio la espalda

El youkai se sintió satisfecho, pero aún no lo estaba lo suficiente.

- y que tal si te doy esto-

El ojiazul se giró y encontró un gran saco lleno de tesoros frente a él. Lo miró desinteresadamente y después su vista se posó en el youkai de ojos grises.

- de verdad qué es lo que quieres? No creo que tengas tanto interés en mí como para darme todo esto a cambio de un momento de sexo-

- como te dije eres muy atractivo- se acercó lentamente al ojiazul hasta quedar muy cerca de él -o ya tienes a alguien a tu lado?-

- así es- respondió Kuronue firmemente para ver si de una buena vez lo dejaba en paz -y no pienso cambiarlo por alguien como tú-

Ahora si el youkai estaba mas que satisfecho con la respuesta. Levantó la mano dispuesto a acariciar el rostro de Kuronue cuando sintió un leve latigazo en su mano, que hizo que la retirara al instante.

- te dije que no lo tocaras-

Kurama apareció de entre los árboles caminando hacia ellos.

- lo siento, solo quería hacerte enojar un poco-

- te lo advertí, Kuronue es mío- lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndolo cerca de él en forma posesiva.

El corazón del ojiazul latió mas rápido ante lo dicho y hecho por el zorro…acaso estaba celoso?

- si te permití que lo abrazaras es solo para que hicieras tu estúpida prueba, espero que con el teatro que armaste hayas quedado satisfecho-

- quedé satisfecho con mi prueba, me gusta este youkai para ti-

Kuronue miraba a ambos hablar entre sí sin entender una palabra.

- se conocen?- preguntó harto de ser ignorado

El youkai de ojos grises le sonrió.

- lamento haberte hecho sentir incómodo, en realidad no soy esa clase de youkai que piden favores a cuanto youkai hermoso ven-

Kurama frunció el ceño ante el último comentario.

- me llamo Shikono, y soy amigo de Kurama- se presentó por fin

- Ah…ya entiendo-

- no, no esa clase de "amigo" que te estás imaginando. Kurama y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, pero mi raza youkai solo puede formar pareja con otro youkai de la misma especie, así que no te preocupes que Kurama y yo no tenemos nada que ver-

El pelinegro se sintió más aliviado al saberlo pero no lo demostró.

- no te preocupes que este zorro es todo tuyo- le guiñó un ojo, después se giró hacia el zorro y le susurró -es bastante especial, no lo dejes ir- volvió a hablar en voz alta -además…se nota que es del tipo de los que te gustan, cabello negro y muy lindos...nunca cambias Kurama-

Kuronue torció levemente la boca. Eran las mismas palabras que Kiroy la había dicho cuando lo conociera, Kurama gustaba de los youkai de cabello negro. Y qué era eso de "lindo"?

- lamento lo de hace un momento, solo quería saber por qué Kurama te consideraba especial, pero ahora lo se…eres diferente, y por eso el te am…-

- ya es suficiente!- exclamó el kitsune interrumpiendo - tenemos que irnos- soltó a Kuronue y comenzó a caminar -y la próxima vez avísame que ya tienes nuevas habilidades-

El pelinegro vio como Kurama se iba y se dispuso a seguirlo despidiéndose antes del youkia.

- nos vemos- le dijo

- adiós…y disfruta tu regalo-

Kuronue no entendió a qué regalo se refería pero Kurama iba a dejarlo si no se apresuraba, así que solo corrió tras él sin preguntar nada más.

Shikono solo se quedó viendo como se alejaban sonriendo, había olvidado decirle a Kurama que ahora podía crear ilusiones, pero eso era lo de menos ahora que finalmente Kurama había encontrado lo que le hacia falta…había encontrado a su complemento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuronue caminaba a lado de Kurama en silencio mirándolo de reojo de vez en vez. Se mordía el labio muriéndose de ganas de saber qué era lo que Shikono había querido decir con que él lo consideraba especial, pero al parecer el zorro se había molestado por algo y no parecía dispuesto a hablar.

- pregunta-

Kuronue salió de sus cavilaciones.

- eh?-

- que preguntes lo que sea que quieres saber-

- cómo sabes que quiero preguntar algo?- cuestionó mirándolo sorprendido

- te has mantenido callado por mucho tiempo y cuando muerdes tu labio de esa forma solo puede ser por dos cosas: porque quieres hablar y te esfuerzas por mantenerte callado…o porque estás completamente excitado y te mueres del placer, por cierto mi favorita-

Kuronue se sonrojó mientras detenían el paso.

- y no creo que la ultima opción sea el caso en este momento- continuó Kurama deleitándose con la expresión sonrojada de su amante, le fascinaba verlo así.

- quiero…saber…quien era ese youkai llamado Shikono?-

- ese baka es un viejo conocido, me debía un favor y recién acabo de cobrárselo-

Kurama pudo ver en los ojos azules un fugaz momento de tristeza que se desvaneció al instante. Se acercó a él lentamente hasta chocar su espalda contra un árbol.

- por qué te preocupa tanto que hable de viejos amigos?- pregunto cerca del rostro pálido y hermoso del ojiazil

- por nada- respondió Kuronue girando el rostro

El zorro lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo.

- di que eres mío-

- te lo he dicho muchas veces-

- quiero escucharlo ahora-

Los ojos dorados lo hipnotizaban, mirada predadora le impedía moverse, le impedía siquiera pensar con claridad. Pero en ese momento estaba molesto con el kitsune y quería saber su relación con ese youkai de ojos grises.

- pero no quiero decirlo ahora- espetó

Kurama acercó sus labios hasta rozar su cuello suavemente, llegando hasta la oreja puntiaguda mordiéndola levemente consiguiendo a cambio un suspiro.

- y ahora me lo quieres decir?- preguntó Kurama

Kuronue frunció el ceño y lo empujó separándolo.

- sabes que detesto que juegues conmigo- reclamó

Kurama volvió a acorralarlo.

- y quién está jugando? Tú eres solo mío, no entiendo por qué te niegas a decirlo ahora? O es que te agrado Shikono más de lo que debería?-

El pelinegro quedo estupefacto. Acaso había oído bien?…notaba en su voz un dejo de celos?

Sus ojos brillaron y en ese estado atónito en el que se encontraba solo alcanzó a murmurar:

- aishiteru Kurama- y tan solo se le quedó viendo perdiéndose nuevamente en los brillos dorados.

- Kuro-chan- susurró Kurama y solo hasta ese momento Kuronue se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, seguro que con esa confesión Kurama lo dejaba, sabía que el zorro no amaba a nadie y él no seria la excepción, se reprendió por confesarse en un momento de debilidad cuando se había prometido no decírselo nunca. Pero la mirada del kitsune no era de desprecio ni molestia, y ese "Kuro-chan" había sonado tan…dulce. Sintió una caricia en su mejilla y cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación que le producía.

- me fascinas- terminó de decir el zorro uniendo sus labios en un beso lento cargado de sentimientos que jamás pensó expresar a nadie. Ese ojiazul lo había cautivado desde el momento en que lo había conocido años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos pequeños inexpertos. Se había negado a aceptar lo que sentía pero en ese momento, cuando vio cómo Shikono lo abrazaba y se dio cuenta que Kuronue podría gustarle a cualquiera, comprobó cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba a su lado. Aunque aún no se lo diría.

Ahora con mayor razón ansiaba darle ese colgante, para que jamás se separara de él.

Kuronue lo besó con amor, como siempre, aunque sintiéndose levemente triste, "me fascinas" no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero sabía que esa nunca llegaría y debía acostumbrarse a la forma de ser del zorro.

- tengo algo para ti- dijo Kurama separándose un poco.

- qué cosa?-

El zorro sacó de entre sus ropas la pequeña bolsa que Kuronue reconoció como la que antes llevaba guardado el cristal transparente que habían robado.

- y eso? no se lo ibas a mostrar a ese amigo que ibas a ver?-

- ese amigo que iba a ver era Shikono, y sí, se lo mostré-

- así que era él…y para qué se lo enseñaste?…acaso le gustan los cristales?-

- digamos que tiene una extraña habilidad, puede moldear toda clase de objetos concentrando su youki- le tendió la bolsa -ábrelo-

Kuronue tomó la bolsita y sacó en contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al contemplar el brillante pendiente de cristal rojo y lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos.

- es el cristal que robamos?- preguntó al zorro

Kurama asintió.

- solo que con una pequeña variante, ya no es transparente sino rojo-

- Shikono fue el que lo hizo?- pero al instante de tocar el cristal rojo sintió el youki de Kurama.

- es…tu youki- lo miró boquiabierto – tú cambiaste su color?-

- lo hice, mi youki esta concentrado dentro de ese cristal, mientras lo tengas cerca de ti…- tomó la cadena y la colocó en el cuello de su amante –solo tú podrás sentir mi energía-

Al instante el ojiazul comprobó las palabras del zorro, sintió toda la energía de Kurama recorrer todo su cuerpo y después concentrarse en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, causándole una sensación placentera.

- solo yo…puedo sentirlo?- preguntó sin creer que de verdad sentiría a Kurama cerca de él cada vez que quisiera

- solo tú- confirmó el zorro

- de…verdad es…para mí?-

- sí, te gusta?-

- me encanta- dijo con los ojos húmedos -jamás nadie me había regalado algo- miró al zorro -Kurama, esto es lo mas hermoso y valioso que he tenido…gracias!-

Una lágrima se deslizó por la pálida mejilla, que fue retirada con suavidad por la mano fina del zorro.

- esto…- cubrió el colgante con su mano –significa que me perteneces y que jamás serás de otro youkai-

Kuronue asintió emocionado. Para él ese colgante tenía mucho más significado que el que Kurama le estaba diciendo. Tal vez para el zorro solo significara pertenencia, pero para él significaba tener un poco de Kurama cerca, su cálido youki estaría junto a su corazón siempre llenándolo de satisfacción.

En ese momento ambos estaban haciendo un pacto…un pacto que jamás se rompería.

Kuronue lo abrazó con fuerza seguro de que él siempre iba a ser de Kurama, en cuerpo y alma, pues vivía para él desde el primer momento…y aunque sabía que Kurama nunca sería solo suyo, la esperanza de que algún día le dijera que lo amaba y que siempre seria el único, albergaba en su corazón.

Kurama lo estrechó en sus brazos sintiéndose satisfecho de haber hecho aquel regalo. Shikono tenía razón. Kuronue era muy especial y diferente a los demás amantes que había tenido. Con el tiempo quizá se decidiría a confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero por ahora, se contentaba en saber que por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo llenaba y lo hacia sentir vivo por completo. Kuronue no lo sabia, pero se había ganado su corazón desde el primer momento.

Continuará…

N/A:

Les ha gustado? espero k me dejen su opinión sobre el capítulo. No c como haya kedado,

Cualkier duda o algo k no kede claro me escriben k les responderé con mucho gusto n.n

Gracias x sus reviews y x no olvidarse del fic aunk me tarde mucho en actualizar, d vdd les agradezco. Sobre todo a:

**Inari-chan:** hola! Gracias x tu opinión, ahora k lo mencionas yo tmbn pienso k es indispensable k la escriba aunk m ponga triste T.T K bueno k t gustó el capítulo, ya c k tardo mucho en actualizar pero espero k la espera valga la pena y gracias x esperar n.n Ja ne!

**Nadia:** hola! Me alegra saber k t gusta el fic, y no t preocupes k sí lo voy a continuar, gracias x tu paciencia n.n Ja ne!

**AngelBlack: **hola! Gracias x tus palabras, y sí, decidí continuar el fic, pensé k sería mejor k no terminara ahí x k como k le faltaría. Espero k t siga gustando n.n Ja ne!

**Alcoeid:** hola! No t preocupes x tardar en comentar, la k c disculpa soy yo x tardar tanto en actualizar, pero podemos aplicar el dicho k dice: "tarde pero seguro" no crees? . Agradezco mucho tus palabras y k t guste tanto el fic. Ja ne!

**Valsed:** hola! K bueno k t sigue interesando el fic, a mi también me parecen geniales los dos :P Y sobre la maldición ya c verá más adelante k pasará n.n Ja ne!

Espero sus reviews si kieren dejarme (espero k sí .)

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
